Evil isn't born, it's made
by TaylaNovak
Summary: "I want to write a story. I want to write the truth. I think the villains deserve to have their stories told. The real stories." Henry's storybook doesn't cover the whole stories. One girl sets out to find out the truth in the midst of what is essentially a civil war in Storybrooke. Mostly for people who love villains, like me. Also heavy Dragonqueen. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

A/N: This story is not for people who like the heroes. This is mostly about the villains getting their happy endings and stuff. I decided I needed a small break from my other stories to start fresh and this little baby popped out. By the way, all the villains who have ever been villains or some simply misunderstood characters are alive and in Storybrooke. Takes place kinda sorta at the end of season 4. Minus the author stuff. I was a little disappointed in the way they kinda softened Maleficent up when she is really supposed to be the most badass of everyone. So that's corrected in this story. This story will probably feature every kind of ship with some surprise ones but the main pairing will be some angsty back and forth DragonQueen. I hope you enjoy and please review!

The day was beautiful, clear and only a little cool as Henry walked to the library from school. Despite the good weather, the situation in Storybrooke was vastly different. Only a few weeks before, all of the villains had returned, as well as some heroes, those everyone thought were long dead and forgotten. All of them had just walked through a portal and it was taking a great deal for everyone to adjust to the massive change. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of tension and anger due to bad blood. There were a lot of fights, vandalism. It was running both his mothers ragged, but to him, it was simple. The reformed villains should try to earn their place in town and the heroes should spend time with their long lost family. It seemed so simple.

He walked into the library and found her writing in a notebook in a quiet corner. Her name was Amelie and he'd known her as long as he could remember. She was a quiet girl, a very beautiful girl in his opinion, although their relationship never went beyond friendship. She was the same age as he, 16, and had fair skin, with the most beautiful pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. Her hair was long and wavy and a copper gold color. She was always writing, always thinking, and it had taken Henry quite a while to get her to notice him at all. Now though, she glanced up and smiled. "Hey Am. What are you working on?" He asked, taking a seat across from her at the table.

"Just an idea." She shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Um, okay. How're your classes and stuff coming along? Finish the project for Grandma's class?"

Amelie nodded. "I did it in like an hour."

"You're very efficient, I see."

"A well known fact." She smirked. "Anything I can help you with?"

"No, I just came to get some studying done, and to get away from the craziness outside. Killian and Dad were about to get into a fight outside the diner and Leroy was yelling on his way to Mom's office."

Amelie sighed heavily as she closed her notebook. "It's a mess."

"I'll say. There will be more trouble if the Reformed keep acting up."

Amelie didn't respond to his words. "So anyways." He continued. "I was wondering if you were planning on going to the school dance at the end of year."

"I'm not a very...social person. And I can't dance, so…" she replied, looking down.

"I can't dance either. We could learn-"

"Aren't you with Violet?" Amelie interrupted. "Shouldn't you be asking her?"

"Well, I mean-"

He was interrupted by the arrival of none other than Roland Hood, striding confidently into the room and placing two books on the table.

"Hey Ro." Amelie smiled. "You got them. Thank you." She kissed Roland's cheek and picked up the three blank storybooks taken from the Author's home. Originally, Isaac had arrived in town with them, but as soon as he was spotted, Cruella DeVil had him executed him on the spot. Due to Maleficent's inference, Emma and David were unable to actually arrest Cruella or prosecute her or anyone else. Not while she was surrounded by villain friends.

"You could've asked, you know." Henry said.

"I know, but I didn't want to bother you. I have to go." Amelie stood up and handed Roland a 50 dollar bill. She kissed him again, grabbed her things and started to leave.

"Wait, at least think about the dance." Henry said.

"You should probably just ask Violet. Sorry." She raced out the door before he could say anything else.

Henry sighed. "Why wouldn't she just ask me for the books?" He looked up at Roland.

"Because I don't ask questions. Later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina sat down with a sigh and rubbed her temples. "Leroy, what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"We gave you your job back, I **expect** you to do something about your little friends." Leroy snapped. "Or the dwarves will."

"Don't be stupid and get yourself killed." Regina said. "I'll speak to Mal. Good bye." She gave a dismissive gesture of her hand and the dwarf humphed as he left her office.

"Long day?" Emma asked, walking in with a big grin on her face.

"Too long. What's this?"

The blonde held up two containers. "Lunch break."

"Thank you for the sentiment, Miss Swan, but I simply do not have time right now. I have to go find Lily and maybe she can finally tell me where Mal is."

"The Reformed still acting up?" Emma asked, sitting down.

"Don't call them that. They get enough bull from the people of this town." Regina sighed, leaning back in her throne-like desk chair.

"Then they should learn to play by the law. We have rules here." Emma replied. "If they want another chance, then they're gonna have to act like they want one."

Regina said nothing, just stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts far away on her dragon, probably flying above the clouds right now. Since the sudden return of all the villains, things had been a bit crazy in the little town of Storybrooke. There were several fights and multiple complaints, and to make matters worse the villains only listened to Mal, who'd all but disappeared. Only Lily seemed to know where the ancient witch was, and Regina was forced to convene with her when it came to the matters of the villains. "Maybe they don't want a second chance, Miss Swan."

"What? Then how are they gonna live here if they can't get along with the people?"

"I don't know. But trying to force them into being happy little heroes is not going to work. These people have been through far too much darkness to even want to see the light. "

"Darkness or not, they need to stop acting so crazy." Emma said.

Regina listened silently to her eat and mumble about her job or something or the other. She wasn't really interested, and Emma was surprised when she simply poofed out, finding herself in front of Granny's. Regina walked into the diner, finding it half full of Storybrooke citizens. She noticed her mother and sister sitting in a booth together with their true loves.

Cora returned, with her heart, and with none other than the dark sorcerer sultan, Jafar, on her arm. He had a very intense and calculating disposition that Regina found unsettling. But it was clear that he and her mother adored one another. Zelena's beau was none other than the Lord Death himself, Hades. Both of the men had been a huge positive influence on their ladies and each other, and she was happy about it, although she wished she had a true love to share a happy ending with. She was not happy. She could admit that to herself. Robin was supposed to be her soulmate, but she was miserable. The only thing that could fix this didn't seem to want anything to do with her.

"Hello Regina." Cora said, noticing her presence. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Regina said, nodding quickly. She smiled as best as she could as she quickly turned to the bar, where Ruby was working.

"Hey Regina. Usual salad and a tea?"

"Yes please."

"I'll get right on it-" she was cut off as Lily burst into the establishment and went over to Cora and Zelena's table.

"Meeting tonight. **Big** meeting." She said excitedly. She turned around and looked at Ruby. "You're coming right?"

"Uh, yeah, if I can get off work."

"Try and be there. Mom's gonna come too. Listen for the bells." She leaned across the bar to give Ruby a quick kiss and raced out again.

"So...apparently there's a big meeting tonight." Ruby smiled.

Regina's own lip quirked. "Apparently so." She turned her back to the counter and leaned against it while Ruby got her order, finding her eyes drifting over to her mother and sister, talking quietly as they ate. The diner doors opened and she smirked as Ursula and Cruella walked in. "Well, if isn't the Sea Bitch... **and** her bitch."

"Aw, it's good to see you too, Gina." Ursula smiled. "Did you hear about the meeting tonight?"

"Lily just left. I wasn't invited." She shrugged.

"Aw, the dragon queen doesn't want her evil queen anymore?"

Regina felt a painful stab in her chest again at the mention of Mal's name. That spark, that knotting in her stomach, still remained after all these years. Just like it had when she'd first met the enchanting blonde. "I suppose not."

"We all know she's a mystery, dahling. Don't worry too much about it." Cruella said, stroking her fur coat, that was obviously new and clearly wanting someone to take notice. Ursula smirked knowingly at her beloved.

"New coat."

"Oh thank you dahling. Ursula dear bought it for me." She grinned. "She treats me so well."

"Buying the pound puppy new toys, fish sticks?" Regina smirked.

"You know it." Ursula smiled.

walked behind carrying a cup of coffee. Regina already knew what was about to happen as the man pretended to trip, spilling said coffee all over Cruella. The woman whipped out her pistol in the blink of an eye just as Ursula wrapped a tentacle around Whale's neck. Granny immediately pulled out her crossbow, aiming it at the villains.

"Everyone calm down." Regina commanded. She looked at Cruella and Ursula. "Put down the gun and let him go."

"We do nothing wrong and we're the ones forced to yield?" Cruella demanded.

Cora stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. Tonight, things will change. His blood isn't even worthy to be spilled."

"I won't spill any. I can kill him cleanly." Ursula hissed.

"Sea Witch." Cora said sternly.

"Fine." Ursula dropped Whale and Cora cleaned Cruella's coat as she lowered her weapons.

"Let's go so we can be ready for the bells." Cruella sighed, glaring at Whale. The pair left and Cora looked down at Whale.

"You must have a death wish." Was all she said, before she returned to her seat.

Regina sighed. They needed Mal. The villains held no respect for her because of her affiliation with the heroes, and the Evil Queen wasn't enough to keep the peace. They needed the Dragon Queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie found Ursula and Cruella walking to their car and approached as quickly as she dared. "Excuse me?" Ursula looked up, raising her hand for Cruella to pause. "Do you know where I can find Lily?"

"Why?" Ursula asked.

"Because of this." Amelie handed them her notebook.

"Evil isn't born, it's made." Ursula read aloud. She handed the book to Cruella, who skimmed through it. The sea witch looked at Amelie. "You want to write our stories?"

"Yes, I want to write the truth. There is more than one side to a story and yours haven't been told yet. I'm not the Author. I can't change what's happened, but I at least want to know." She shrugged. "If you'll tell me…" she swallowed nervously and watched as Ursula pulled out her phone and made a call. She glanced over at Cruella. The dual haired queen of darkness had finished looking through her notebook, but she didn't give it back.

Ursula put the phone to the side and asked Amelie. "Why do you care?"

"Because the way you're treated is ridiculous. Especially when you're trying to change."

Ursula put the phone back to her ear. She listened to the speaker and smirked. "Alright then." She hung up. "Lily's on her way. Stay right here. She'll take you to Maleficent. You've gained the Dragon Queen's attention. Congratulations."

Amelie accepted her book back and crossed her arms around it, holding it against her chest. The couple got into Cruella's car and drove off. A minute later, Lily pulled up in her car. Amelie climbed into the passenger seat.

"So, you want to tell our stories, huh?"

Amelie nodded. "Um, yeah."

"You seem a little skittish. You know you can't hang around villains and be skittish."

"I know, but you're all very intimidating and I don't usually deal with people at all, much less people like you."

"People like us?"

"Powerful people...who could set me on fire."

Lily chuckled. "You're funny. Mom might not eat you after all." Amelie swallowed hard and hoped that was a joke. She was not the bravest person, not by any means, and yet she was about to walk into the dragon's lair. She took a deep breath as Lily drove them out to the docks, to the old abandoned cannery.

"This is where Maleficent is?" Amelie asked. "This is right in the middle of Storybrooke. How has the mayor not found her?"

"If a dragon doesn't want to be found, then it won't be found." Lily answered. She lead the way inside, navigating the steel corridors until they came to where the cannery opened up into the sea, the floor shifting into the docks. Lily picked up a rock and threw it in the water. There was a long moment of silence before the Dragon Queen rose of the water, a great black serpent as old as time itself. The leader of the former villains. The Evilest of them all. Maleficent was covered in smoke as she shifted back into human form, emerging dry and clean and wearing a long purple dress.

"Lilith, I told you I was gathering my strength for when the bells ring." Maleficent hissed. She glanced at Amelie, bright blue eyes burning with cold fire. One could feel her presence, be drawn to her with a single word, and mesmerized with a single glance. Unspoken power and swagger rolled off her in waves as she strutted up to her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah." Lily waved a hand dismissively. "Look. This is Amelie. She wants to write our stories. The real stories about what really happened to us."

Maleficent turned her hard gaze to the girl. "You are one of them." She growled. "Why would the child of a hero be so interested in villains? Recording our lives as though we are nothing more than fictional characters on a page."

Amelie scoffed before she could stop herself. "My parents were farmers before all this and just happened to get caught up in the mayor's curse. I know for a fact that most of the stories in Henry's storybook are either horribly inaccurate, completely wrong, or one sided. I just thought that maybe, the villains, or well the people that are considered villains, could have their stories told. The real stories." She paused, gathering confidence the more she talked. "Neither one of us thought it would be fitting to have someone else have the first story. The Evilest of them all, the Dragon Queen, leader of the villains, should be first. If she agrees…" Maleficent did not look convinced by her words. "Look, you have every right to be wary. The idiots of this town go completely out of their way to make the lives of villains a living hell and still walk around like they're the holiest beings on earth. I know that you've all done bad things. Some of you were just victims of terrible circumstances. The rest... are indeed sociopaths."

Lily snickered. "Cruella." Maleficent smacked her in the back of the head.

Amelie faltered in her little speech when the burning blue gaze fell on her again. "I-I just want to write the truth. People judge you off a story that's skewed to make the heroes look faultless. And I guess I just don't like that. Not that they don't have...a lot of faults either."

Maleficent circled her slowly, like an animal playing with its prey. "Why so sympathetic towards us? Surely your parents taught you to trust in the word of your leaders."

"They can tell me anything they want but it's up to me and my heart to believe it." Amelie replied. Her parents had always preached to her about trusting in Queen Snow and King David, believing their every word and that nothing lived in their hearts but goodness. Amelie had long ago thought this was not true and that anyone was capable of anything. Good people can do bad things and bad people can do good things. It wasn't that she didn't like the heroes either. She just felt that everyone had been through a lot and instead of keeping the animosity going, they should just learn to get along, not one bowing to the other. Very few people shared her beliefs so she'd kept them bottled up for years. Now she wanted to speak. No one else seemed to want to.

"Interesting." Mal said softly. She looked at Lily and spoke to her in another language. Lily responded in the same language. The dragon looked up as bells started ringing in the distance, faint in the distance, but still present. "Come, child. You will join us for the evening."

"Oh, okay." Lily touched her shoulder and suddenly they were no longer in the cave of treasure, but some kind of a dark clearing. Judging by the stone roof, she assumed they were underground. The walls and floors were cracked and thick vines laced the floor and ceiling. Mal waved her hand, conjuring a fire pit in the center of the large space, lit torches on the walls, and rows of stadium-like seats around the room. "What is this place?" Amelie asked, looking around.

"A place we villains made for our meetings." Lily answered. "Dark, flawed, safe. Perfect for us." She looked at Amelie. "You don't have a curfew or anything , do you?"

"No, I'm good. My parents are too busy complaining to Regina about you guys to notice anything else."

"Hmm." Mal said. "I hate them already."

She shrugged. It wasn't long before the walls began shaking as people poured into the tunnels leading into the meeting place. The villains came in, laughing and joking with each other like old friends. Many of them came and greeted Mal with hugs and kisses and it made Amelie smile at how friendly they were with each other. She was a bit surprised at seeing the Lost Boys enter. They had faced persecution from the original children of Storybrooke as well, but she thought Regina had done something about that. Lily quickly pulled Ruby into her arms and carried her over to a front row seat to sit down with her in her lap.

"Settle down, children." Mal called. "We have something important to discuss." Everyone gradually calmed down and took their seats. Amelie sat next to Lily and Ruby as Mal called the meeting to order. "Now, I know that I have been absent for a while now, but that doesn't mean I have been blind to what goes on in Storybrooke. I have seen everything and I know, just like we all know, that this will not stop. Regardless of who we are now, the citizens of Storybrooke will never forgive us, will never accept us. Even if they do, there will always be doubt and suspicion and we will always be considered different. Well...to that I say, fuck them." That stirred cheers from the others. "Fuck their acceptance, their approval and their rules. Fuck it all!" They cheered even louder before Mal shushed them back down. "They call us Reformed. As if there is something wrong with us. Jafar." She called, holding out her arms. "Can you see anything wrong with me? At all? Anything?"

Jafar smirked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked her up and down slowly. "Not at all, your majesty."

Mal turned to Killian. "Is there anything wrong with me, Captain?" She motioned to Blackbeard. "Captains?" Both men shook their heads. "Ladies?"

"Hell no." Ursula called.

"Thank you dears. I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with any of us. They wanted us to follow their rules to the letter. They want us to feel accepted, but we can't be ourselves, they just want us to be versions of ourselves that they like. Fuck that too." Mal walked around the firepit, smiling as she hyped up her followers. "This is who we are and we are not changing to please anyone. Now, there are several solutions to this. I could go talk to Regina, but we all know that that isn't gonna do any good. We could continue on as we are and hope things get better, but we all know that's only gonna end up with someone getting killed. Under normal circumstances, I would say we just leave. But most of us can't even leave Storybrooke without dying and the stupid borders are fucking sealed anyway. So, I have one solution upon which I would love to hear some thoughts. What do you say to building our own town?" She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "Our own town, our own rules, built to our image. We'll be free. The borders around Storybrooke are larger than you would think and magic could easily serve its purpose and give us what we desire. So, what do you say?"

Amelie watched them think it over, muttering amongst themselves. Mal waited patiently for them to make up their minds, toying with the fire in the large pit in front of her. She wondered if the dragon was going to tell the others about her idea for a storybook. It would be so much easier than her having to ask each one.

"I say we do it." Zelena said finally.

"Count us in, Dahling." Cruella added.

"Aye, if only for a little peace." Milah said.

"We're with you, Mal." Cora agreed. One by one the villains uttered their consent to the plan.

Mal nodded after each one. "Alright then. Tomorrow, Lily and I will mark off the area. If anyone has any ideas or specific tastes they want to incorporate, feel free to notify Lily. But write it down please, you know she has short term memory loss." Lily let out a loud fake laugh, glaring at her grinning mother. "The day after that, those with the strongest magic will meet us back here. Cora, Ingrid, Zelena, Jafar, Hades, that will be you all. Ursula, I want you and Cruella to design a few choice buildings." Lily pointed at Amelie. "Oh right. Before you leave, Ladies and Gentlemen, there is one among us who sides with our plight. Rise, Amelie."

Amelie quickly obeyed and stepped forward to stand next to Mal. The dragon put her arm around her and looked up at the others.

"I'm sure all of you are aware of a certain troublesome storybook. It shows us as bitter, malignant, evil people, while the heroes are good and perfect and pure. Everything they are not. Amelie here, wants to write a storybook that tells our stories from our points of view. She wants to write the truth. My story will be the first to be written. What say the rest of you?" She paused for a moment, looking around as the villains talked amongst themselves. The dragon shushed them again after a moment. "Now, now, I know that this would mean digging up a lot of painful memories. Memories some of us hoped to never think of again. But at least someone cares enough to try and right a serious wrong. It is not required, mind you. Just give your name to Lily. We'll be meeting here tomorrow and the cannery for the next three days to finalize decisions."

Everyone got up to leave, talking excitedly. Amelie waited patiently for them to leave. Mal conferred with the other Queens of Darkness and Amelie waited for her to finish so she could know what to do next. She was mildly surprised when she was approached by Thomas, the new leader of the Lost Boys, who were now renamed officially as the Lost Ones. Thomas was 17, although technically much older, and every girl's crush at school. He was the most handsome guy at school. Perfectly chiseled with a slender build, intelligent brown eyes, cute dimples, and short dark hair. He was never without his longbow and at the moment wore a long sleeved gray shirt that fit him rather snugly, dark jeans and black combat boots.

"You know it's really nice what you're doing. The whole story thing." Thomas said.

"Thanks." Amelie could've cursed as she felt herself blushing. Her stomach was doing backflips. "Are the Lost Ones going to the new town too?"

"Yeah. Maleficent's got everyone fired up." He smiled. "A place all our own. Can't wait. You coming?"

She frowned instantly. "As if my parents would let me. They don't even know I'm here now."

"Want to me to walk you home?"

"Um, I wouldn't want to bother you or anything-"

"Nonsense." He bowed deeply at the waist. "After you, milady."

She smiled, still blushing. Maleficent gave her an address to go to the next morning so she could record the first stories. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina shoved all of her work in her desk and lay her head down on top of it with a groan. She was so tired of paperwork. She suddenly felt a tightening in her stomach, butterflies trying to get out. Her heart started to beat a little faster. She looked up at Maleficent standing on the other side of the desk, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Hello Regina."

"Hey Mal." Regina said breathlessly. The blonde looked glorious, head tilted curiously and eyes burning brightly. Regina swallowed and walked around the desk, standing before the dragon. "What are you doing here?"

"Business. I need a detailed map of Storybrooke and for you to magically expand the borders to about triple its size."

"Why?" What the hell could the villains possibly be up to?

Mal smirked and gently pressed a finger to her lips. Regina kissed it, resisting the urge to lick it. The dragon chuckled deeply. "I need the plans, my dear. As quickly as possible. There is a lot of work I need to get done before tomorrow morning."

"What are you planning?" Regina kissed the finger again, reaching forward to grab Mal's dress and pull her closer. She was wet, hungry with desire. This was what she needed. Her dragon. Her Maleficent. There was no one, Soulmate nor True Love, that could make her feel the way Mal did.

"I can't tell you. If I did, you would tell the other idiots and I can't have them getting in the way of my work." The kiss caught the mayor completely off guard, but she didn't hesitate to return it. Mal picked her up and placed her on the desk, parting her legs so she could slide between them. The kiss grew heated, intensifying until Regina could do nothing but let Mal consume her. She wanted it. To be engulfed in the blonde's fire. She wanted it.

"Oh gods, Mal."

Maleficent leaned away for the briefest moment to look her in the eye, flashing a devilish grin before attacking her neck with heated kisses and sharp nips. Regina wanted more, but there was no way they could do this here. She heard the door suddenly open and slam closed as Mal reacted, waving her hand to throw a bookcase in front of it. The dragon returned to her lips, making her moan with desire. But again she pulled away. "The plans, Regina."

Regina conjured them next to her and the dragon snatched them and looked through them. "Maleficent." She hissed.

"I have to go, dear. Love you." She teleported away and Regina screamed in frustration. The office door burst off its hinges as Robin stepped in, looking around in worry. He quickly came to Regina.

"What happened? You screamed."

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. Lily refused to answer. She sighed and looked at Robin. He could be any woman's dream. Thoughtful, strong, caring. He could be a perfect match, and although he was supposed to be her soulmate, being with him made her feel...empty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let's begin."

 _Zelena: I grew up in near poverty. We hardly had enough to feed ourselves. My adoptive father was a worthless drunk. My real father didn't even want me. My adoptive mother was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was everything I wanted, everything I thought I was meant to be: kind, courteous, selfless, strong. Unfortunately she died when I was still young, leaving me with the bastard who beat me. He called me wicked. He said I was a witch and that my magic was disgusting and filthy and every time I used it, he beat me. I tried so hard to make him happy, to do what he wanted, but it was never enough. I was never enough. Then he told me, about where I really came from, and I traveled to see if this was true. It was. My real mother had left me in the woods to die and I was picked up by a cyclone and taken to Oz. No one wanted me. Not even Rumpelstiltskin, even though I was twice as good as Regina ever was. I felt like I was nothing, so I made myself into something. I wanted the world to know exactly what they had stepped on. That is why I accepted the mantle of Wicked Witch. That is why I did the impossible. I broke a law of magic, something that not my sister, my mother or Rumpelstiltskin could ever accomplish. I found people who wanted me. Who appreciated me. I found a family. I have a home._

 _Cora: I was born the daughter of a simple miller. A lazy drunkard. I hated him, but I never desire power until I met Queen Eva. I had earned a place in Leopold's heart and was set to be married to him, but Jonathan, a gardener who I believed to be a prince threatened to expose the fact that I was already pregnant with his child. Zelena. Eva overheard and I was forced to leave. I abandoned Zelena so I could give myself my best chance. One day, I was selling flour in the market and I met Eva again. She tripped me and made me spill all of it. She said it was my fault and those noble fools believed her. They treated me like dirt and told me that I would never be anything more. That fueled my hatred for them and I swore I would be more. I married Prince Henry and saved the kingdom from certain destruction by spinning straw into gold. That's when I met Rumpelstiltskin. I could've left with him and still been powerful, but I didn't want to lose focus. I believed that love was weakness...and I ripped out my heart. The first heart. Because of that action I destroyed my daughter's life. Henry was fifth in line for the throne so I planned to make Regina queen. I orchestrated her rise to power in the darkest ways possible...then she banished me. I killed her stableboy, Daniel, I forced her to marry Leopold, I destroyed her life. Both of my daughter have every right to hate me. I let power consume me and no matter how many hearts I ripped out, it didn't come close to the pain I caused my own family._

 _Cruella: I'm sure everyone has their own little tale about fighting darkness and giving in, being a beautiful person until something happens that changes them. Me? Not me. I grew up in a tiny little attic and as soon as I could run, my mother would have her little Dalmatian mongrels chase me through the woods. I was never fast enough to get away. But what did she expect, it was two legs against eight. Anyways, that was my life for about 21 years. Then I met Isaac and got a taste of freedom. We visited ballrooms and went to parties and just danced the night away, dahling. It was marvelous. He even gave me my animal seduction powers. Alas, I wanted more. I wanted my mother to pay for what she did to me. I ordered her little minions to attack her. They killed her and then I skinned them and made my first dog skin coat. Isaac was so shocked, so horrified. Quite frankly I thought it was a nice end for the mean old bat. So he took my power to kill and long story short after that, Rumple orchestrated the Queens of Darkness meeting, almost got us killed by a Chernabog and after that, Mal enlisted me in the Queens of Darkness. Me and Ursula got the raw end of a deal and got sent to this world when we tried to save Lily from the heroes. Then I married a bunch of old men and took their money and met up with Cruella and Rumple again. You know the rest of that story. Oh, you want to know how Ursula and I fell in love? How does it ever happen, dahling. One day, she meant nothing to me. The next, she meant everything._

 _Ingrid: I didn't mean it. I never meant to do it. I never wanted these powers. I grew up with my sisters in Arendelle, racing, laughing, flying kites. Ours happened to get stuck in a tree one day and this man found us trying to get it out. I tried to take my sister and I don't know what happened, I just reacted...I killed him. And I was terrified, but my sisters let me know it was okay. We promised to always be there for each other. But my powers ruined everything. I was trying to protect my sister from the Duke and...I killed her...I killed Helga. And Gerda thought it was my fault so she locked me in that urn for years. When I finally got out, I just wanted my family. I was willing to do anything to get it._

 _Ursula: My mother died when I was little. She was the one who taught me to sing. My father was so distraught that he had me sing to entice pirates to crash their ships on the rocks of our island. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to sing. Killian was the one I let go and when I ran away, I found him again. I shouldn't have trusted him. I helped him get some squid ink and he stole my voice. My father asked him to do it. That's when I became the Sea Witch. Singing was the only thing I had left of my mother and he wanted to take it away. I conquered the sea from my father and became queen of the seas. Then I joined the Queens of Darkness. I'm sure you already know how I came to this world and that blasted deal we made with Rumpelstiltskin to change our stories. I'm glad we killed Isaac, that bastard. Now, we're free of that idiot messing with our lives._

 _James: I was born a prince. I lived a prince's life, with all of the luxuries and power that came with the position, all of which I used to my advantage in life. I was a natural warrior, excelled easily in politics. I was ruthless yes, and arrogant and greedy. My ultimate failing. It was my idea to attack the giant's kingdom, to kill them all and make off with as much treasure as I could hold. And yes, I left Jacqueline to die. But in doing so I saved my kingdom from poverty and from selling ourselves to Midas...for a while. People may think of me as evil, but I prefer selfish. That ultimately was my demise and my only regret is that Jack had to pay for my deeds. I always wondered why when Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with my father that my mother gave me up. What made David so special?_

 _Anita: I was born into two worlds. Wolf and human. I was raised as a human, a weak, pathetic human. We scrounged for food, lived in some tiny hut. My first shift was utter...bliss. I got to see the world that I never knew, but fell in love with instantly. The wolf was freedom in ways I cannot possibly describe. I didn't need to bow to society, one that bends to others because they are the children of royalty. Any idiot can be born into royalty, it takes a true wolf to take it, to earn it. When it came time to choose between my mother, Granny, who let her hatred of werewolves drive her, and being a wolf. I chose the wolf. But it was rough world, and I feared for the child I would soon have. Red. I took her back to Granny to care for because I knew how she would take care of her, that she would not grow up with this weight on her shoulders. When we did meet again, we Ran for the first time together. Granny had tried to hide the truth from her as well. She's a natural alpha. Snow White came soon after my daughter arrived, and her arrival brought death to my den. She should have paid with blood, but Red protected her from me. At first, I was angry. Very angry. We fought. She won. In those last moments, I felt like I'd been betrayed, then it settled in. The wolf was a beast, and it would take a human to run at its side. When I died, I was not angry. I did not feel betrayed. I was bursting with pride._

 _Lily: Everyone knows what happened to me before I was born. I don't remember much from when I was very young. Just a bunch of different people playing in my face, making those stupid baby noises. I remember I kept crying. I wasn't hungry or anything, but I kept crying. I guess that's why those faces kept changing. I wanted my mother. I knew they weren't her and I just wanted them to go away. Then I got adopted by James Page. He was a great guy honestly. Any kid without a family would be happy to have him, but I still felt out of place. It felt wrong. I ran away a couple times. I'll skip the little meetings with Emma. Basically, the last time she kicked me to the side, I met Merlin's apprentice and he told me everything. After that, I got angry. For years, I searched for Storybrooke, trying to pinpoint its location. I had to do a lot of jobs to keep myself afloat, not all of them legal. It got so bad that I had to change my name and move across the country. But my entire life had been nothing but darkness until that point. I had no friends, no family, a crappy house, a boring job, a piece of junk for a car, but I didn't let it stop me. I kept searching for Emma and one day she just showed up on my front porch. She wanted me to go to Storybrooke so I could be with my mom, and I was excited about that and even more pissed off at Snow White and Prince Charming. They destroyed my life and had the gall to send their daughter to fix their mistakes. But I must admit, when I met Mom, something changed. Sure, I still wanted to kick the Charmings' asses. But when I was with Mom, everything felt different, felt right. I felt like I was home. I still haven't let go of my hatred for the Charmings. Maybe never will. But I know love now, because of my mother and Ruby._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie wiped her eyes as Maleficent and Lily walked in. The mother dragon handed her a tissue.

"Are you alright?"

"No! This is bullshit. None of this should happen to anyone, especially not children, especially not by family. I mean, if it wasn't someone's crazy mother, it was their bastard father or Rumpel-fucking-stiltskin. Listening to the god-awful thing that happened to someone that made them do the god-awful thing to someone else is making me sick." Amelie sighed as she wiped her eyes again and blew her nose. "I'm sorry, Maleficent. Did you need something?"

Maleficent rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I'm going to need for you to stop calling me Maleficent. It's Mal. And also, you're done for today. We can pick it up tomorrow."

Amelie nodded. "How are things coming with the town?"

The dragons both grinned and magically packed up her things so they could pull her downstairs where all the villains were piecing together their new town with drawings and writing specific suggestions of what they wanted to see. Cruella had plans for a boutique. Ursula was working with the pirates on a harbor, Anita and Quinn were helping Bo Peep with a hunting and butcher shop. James and Jack had plans for a giant mansion and something that looked like an arena. Ingrid was making a restaurant/ice cream parlor. Jefferson was making a funhouse with an arcade and all sorts of games. Amelie smiled at seeing them so excited. She looked at Mal and Lily. "What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to be the mayor of course." Mal scoffed. "Lily will be the sheriff and depending on whether or not Ruby agrees to come, she will be deputy. I might be able to get the Sheriff of Nottingham to join up. What's his name?"

"Keith." Lily answered.

"Yes. Oh, and go tell Cruella to start buying up the cars and horses." Lily nodded and raced off. Mal put her arm around Amelie's shoulders and lead her outside the cannery. "We're going to have them tricked out soon and put in a stables. As convenient as cars are, I haven't decided to actually use them yet. They're terrible on the environment, you know. And stink. Try and smell a car through a dragon's nose." Amelie smiled as Thomas approached, carrying a rolled up piece of paper, which he presented to Maleficent. "A treehouse for the Lost Ones? My, this looks like a big operation." It was indeed huge, basically a giant treehouse in the sky, big enough for all of the Lost Ones to live in comfortably. "I like it. I'll add it to the plans. Make sure our scribe gets home safe and sound." Mal went back inside and Thomas smiled.

"Busy day?" He asked.

She nodded, shouldering her backpack. "I knew they went through some stuff, but I never imagined…"

"The strongest souls often rise out of suffering." Thomas said. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Um, actually, do you think we could make a little detour?"

It took about 20 minutes to walk to the Author's mansion. Thomas easily picked the lock and let them in. "Why don't you just ask Henry for this stuff?"

"Because if I ask then he'll want to know what for and all this is supposed to be a secret, right?" She replied, taking the lead into the secret room. She picked up a few more empty storybooks and some bottles of ink and a packet of quill pens. Thomas asked why wouldn't she use a regular pen and she responded that the storybook should be written like the original one. It would be better this way. She finished up and lead them back down to the street.

"You know they're happy about the storybook, right?" Thomas asked as they walked back home in the dark.

"Pardon?"

"The villains. It's really cool of you to care to ask."

Amelie blushed and looked down. "Thanks, I guess."

He chuckled. "Why haven't we really met until now?"

"I'm not the most social person. To be perfectly honest, I get irritated with people very quickly." Amelie scowled at how often she wanted to smack half the people at school.

Thomas only laughed. "I'm not one of the people that irritate you, am I?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. The lights of Storybrooke grew brighter until they were walking down the street. Her house quickly came up and she said good night to Thomas before racing inside. She dashed past her mother and upstairs to her room, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. She pulled out the storybooks and ink and quills and set to work. She'd recorded the narratives earlier that day and had notes in a notebook as well. Using every ounce of eloquence and rhetoric in her arsenal, she started to write the real stories into one of the blank storybooks. To her surprise, the book turned out to be enchanted. As she finished writing on one page, a picture would appear on the other page, perfectly depicting the tale. At the very end of each one, she added in a little quotes of her own. Something she felt perfectly defined the villains and villainesses in their stories.

Zelena: "You are good enough, smart enough, beautiful enough, strong enough. Believe it and stop letting insecurity run your life." -Thoma Davis

Cora: "Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely." -Lord Acton

Cruella: "There are times when the mind is dealt such a blow that it hides itself in insanity. There are times when reality is nothing but pain, and to escape that pain the mind must leave reality behind." -Patrick Rothfuss

Ingrid: "Beloved sister Our hearts still ache in sadness, and our secret tears still flow. What it meant to lose you, no one will ever know." -Unknown.

Ursula: "A woman doesn't know the power of her own voice until she's been silenced." -Ursula.

James: "Arrogance is weakness disguised as strength." -Unknown.

Anita: "The price of being a sheep is boredom. The price of being a wolf is loneliness. Choose one or the other with great care." -Hugh Macleod.

Lily: "Hatred is revenge against our own self for deeds committed by someone else." -Unknown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Regina was surprised to find that all the villains had all but disappeared. Cruella's car was even packed up. Almost immediately she was bombarded with suspicious complaints about their whereabouts. She was sitting in her office, at her desk, remembering her last encounter with the dragon ravaging her. Suddenly, the blonde was in front of her again, handing her back the plans Regina had given her.

"What are you planning?" She demanded.

Maleficent smirked, but it quickly fell. "I'm leaving."

"What?!" Regina stood up immediately.

"I'm leaving. We all are. That's why I needed you to expand the border. The villains, or Reformed as you have named us, are going to create our own Storybrooke. We will leave you in peace if you will do the same to us."

"You- you can't. Don't. Please." Regina pleaded.

"Would you leave your newfound friends for me?" Maleficent asked. Regina's mouth fell closed. "I didn't think so. And I'm not going to pretend like you don't mean the world to me while you pretend to love that stupid thief. The best thing to do is to try and move on." She placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "You know how much I care for you, and I will always care for you, but if this will not go anywhere...then we should stop."

That was the last thing either of them wanted. Maleficent had waited long enough for someone to love her above all other things. Regina loved her, but not enough to be with her, not enough to fight for her. What they had now, it was not enough. "Mal, please. Don't."

"You tire of this. We both know it. As do I. I won't things make any harder on you." And with that, the dragon was gone again. Regina quickly went to her balcony when she heard the rev of an engine. Cruella and Ursula were driving away, with the other villains following in their cars, pulling horse trailers and moving trailers. Storybrooke suddenly started shaking violently. Regina grabbed onto the railing to avoid falling off. The shaking continued until the villains had disappeared along a dirt path leading away from the town.

"Regina, you saw that?" Emma asked, walking up to the balcony and looking up.

"No, Miss Swan, I must've missed it." Regina rolled her eyes and teleported down. The blonde took the lead, following along the path that slowly changed to gravel. They came to a rise and both of their jaws dropped when they spotted the magnificent town nestled on the coast and stretching into the forest. Maleficent was flying over it on near silent wings, a great duel horned serpent in command of the sky. "She wasn't kidding."

"You knew about this?" Emma asked.

"I found out about 5 minutes ago." Regina hissed. "They created their own Storybrooke."

"Why?" Emma asked, turning to look at her.

"Please tell me you're joking." Regina looked at her like she was stupid. Which the queen firmly believed she was. "They're sick of being here and trying to prove themselves to people who don't care."

"How else are they gonna redeem themselves?"

"Clearly, they don't want to. In their new town, they make the rules."

"Or rather, Maleficent does." Emma said, turning back to watch the dragon claim their new territory. "Why do they follow her?"

"Because she's fucking dragon." Regina muttered, before answering clearly. "She's the oldest, wisest and strongest of us. They follow her because she knows how to lead. Unfortunately, this does not bode well."

"How so?"

Regina sighed. "They won't follow our rules. And villains have no rules."

Maleficent let out a thunderous roar as she circled back towards them, lighting up the forest with a stream of fire, carving out a territory just for them. She landed on the other side of the flame border with a heavy thud and shifted back into her human form. "You wanted us gone...so we left." She waved her hand, conjuring a town sign, a darker version of the Storybrooke sign. It read Dark Storybrooke, but the blonde was not satisfied with that. "We'll have to hold a meeting about a better town name. I know Lily or Jefferson picked this. Those idiots." She muttered.

"Hey!" Emma yelled to catch her attention. Regina wanted to facepalm herself at the woman's idiocy. "You can't just change our town." She stepped up to the border of fire, but almost immediately moved away again, the heat sweltering. "Too afraid to face what you've done? That's why you left?"

Lily suddenly swooped in, landing neatly and quickly shifting back. A black sheriff's star glittered from her jacket. "We left to keep from murdering you idiots. You really want to piss off a dragon?"

"Oh, go to hell." Emma snapped.

Lily only grinned. "You first, Savior."

"Enough." Maleficent growled. She stepped up to the border, the flames diminishing just around her. Her eyes met Regina's, asking a silent question. Will you come with me? Both of them remembering the last time Maleficent asked that very same question.

 _/_

 _It was the first time in a very long time that Maleficent felt her heart beat again. It was the first time in a very long time that she found herself speechless, looking at the young queen that Leopold had managed to capture. Capture seemed the best word as it was clear that she was unhappy. Regina, was her name, and even now as she sat amongst the highest of nobility, garbed in the finest dress sewn with diamonds, she didn't smile. She was virtually being ignored anyway by her power hungry mother and her own husband, who was too busy dancing with his daughter. To see such a pretty thing slowly fading into darkness only infuriated Maleficent because no one seemed to care. She hated cages with a passion. She hated chains and binds and anything that would dare to restrain the freedom of any person._

 _The dragon stepped onto the dance floor, striding straight through it. She didn't care about any of the dancers, who quickly moved out of her way. Her valet followed at her heels and Regina did not stir as she stopped in front of her. Her eyes were downcast._

" _Please, misir, I don't want to dance." Regina said softly, yet dismissively._

" _I would like the honor of a dance." Maleficent said, trying to make herself seem less like the terrible Dragon Queen and more like...herself. How long had it been since she'd even come down from her castle? She wasn't really sure, and didn't really care. This beautiful maiden did not deserve such treatment. If only she could see a smile…_

 _Regina looked up and gasped, trying to back away, but considering she was sitting on her throne, there was nowhere for her to go. "Maleficent, your Majesty, please forgive me." All eyes were on them, everyone waiting to see if the queen would anger the dragon and probably be rid of her. Regina's mother started to step forward, but Maleficent raised her hand for silence. She handed her staff to the valet and removed her helmet. Golden tresses cascaded down her shoulders. She handed the helmet to the valet as well and held up her hand._

 _Regina seemed shocked and looked at her mother for guidance. The woman nodded and Maleficent growled. "If you don't want to-"_

" _No, I do." Regina said quickly and then softly whispered "I don't know how."_

" _To dance?" Regina nodded. Mal smiled. "Well, I can show you." Regina took a fearful look around and swallowed as she accepted the dragon's hand. Mal lead her around the dance floor, clearing it off. Even Leopold and his daughter were swept to the side. The idea of a king being dismissed from his own ball at his own castle made Regina smile. It was a breathtaking sight. Then it faded when Mal turned to face her. She instructed the queen where to place her hands._

" _Everyone's staring." Regina whispered._

" _Well, you are the most beautiful woman in the room. Their eyes should not stray far from you." She smirked to herself. "Unless it's food. Food is wonderful."_

 _Regina snorted as she laughed and quickly tried to cover her face in embarrassment. The blonde stopped her by spinning her across the floor. The band started to play again, deep heavy drums sounded throughout the room. Magic flowed through the air, covering Regina in golden flames. When they dispersed, she was wearing a long sleeveless white dress, fitted to her waist, embroidered with diamonds and showed off her cleavage nicely. The bottom had long slits in it so she could move easily and it revealed her legs when she moved. Her hair fell from its high bun in beautiful raven waves and was pinned back on one side with a large white flower. Tall diamond studded white heels adorned her feet. Mal smiled at seeing the transformation and Regina clearly felt more comfortable in it._

" _Shall we dance?" Mal asked, offering her hand again. There was no hesitation this time when Regina took her hand and smiled brightly. She was unsure of her steps, cutely blushing whenever she made a mistake, but Maleficent was nothing if not patient. Everyone else was forced to wait their turn as the two women danced the night away in their own little world. As they danced, Maleficent spoke to the young queen and listened as she described the terrible life she'd lived so far and the one that would follow suit if she didn't break free. "Perhaps all you need is someone to light a little fire in your belly?" Mal smirked as their dance came to an end. The people applauded but she only motioned to her valet to retrieve her staff. She walked up to the throne and slammed her staff down on top of it, shattering it in one solid blow. "Would you like to come with me, Regina? Away from here?"_

" _I...can't."_

" _You would rather be encaged than free? What ties you here?" Maleficent asked as guards started to surround them. She was hardly worried. Her concern was on Regina._

" _Something terrible happened to me." Regina said softly. "And the people here must pay. But afterwards...I would love to come with you. I will endure my chains for a little while longer, if you would...wait for me- oh what am I saying?" She ran her hands through her hair, knocking the white flower out of the clasp. "You're the Dragon Queen, why would you wait for me?"_

" _I will wait." Mal smirked at her shocked expression. She raised her hands, sending the guards flying uselessly off their feet, and walked up to Regina. "Should I ask again...would you accept?"_

" _Ask-"_

" _Would you come with me?"_

 _Regina nodded quickly. "With no hesitation."_

" _Then I will wait. For a treasure like you, I will wait." Mal placed a tender kiss to her forehead before taking a step back and motioning to her valet. She was gone in a flash, reappearing in her castle study. "Go." She commanded to her valet and looked for something to amuse her while she waited._

 _/_

The time had come. Maleficent was done waiting. She held out her hand to Regina and Regina's heart nearly stopped. "Will you come with me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Also, if anyone has a better for the new town other than Dark Storybrooke, please don't hesitate to tell me. That was just the first thing that popped into my head. And all of the villains will eventually be getting their spotlight and everything they're telling Amelie is much more detailed. I just wrote snippets. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: MJsharizai: Thank you so much for the first review. Hopefully I will get to answer all of your questions in the story.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Love your reviews. Keep em' coming.

Evilregal2019: You never cease to make me laugh or smile. Love your reviews too.

MPerry25: I love hearing from you as well. Thank you for the suggestion and I think it's awesome.

Keep the reviews coming, my dears. Enjoy the next installment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie quickly packed up all of her things pertaining to the new story book, including her tape recorder, notebooks, quills and bottles of ink. Lily had called and said there was a surprise waiting for her in the new town. With the flame border, she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to get there, but she was really excited to see their creation. She got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt and a dark jacket. She was putting on her boots when her mom burst into her room. "Mom! It's called knocking!"

Her mother, a tall brunette named Maureen, only smiled. "Why do I have to knock on a door I own? Anyways, there is a town meeting and the queen and king will be speaking about those invalids that left. Let's go."

"Actually, Mom, I have somewhere to be." Amelie said, putting on her backpack with her writing materials.

"Oh really? Where?" Her mom tilted her head in a canine manner.

Amelie sighed. "Never mind."

"Okay then. Hurry up."

Her mom left and Amelie counted to 30 before making her way downstairs and slipping out the backdoor. She sent a text to her mom so she wouldn't worry. She knew if her mother found out where she was going, she wouldn't be able to leave the house for a month.

"Hey Amelie!" Henry quickly caught up to her as she tried to slip away. Damn.

"Yes?" she asked, without stopping.

"You're not coming to the meeting?"

"No. I have work to do at the library." she lied quickly.

Henry followed her to the dirt path and moved in front of her. "Look, Am, I think you should come." She didn't reply as she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Lily, asking how she was supposed to cross the border. "Amelie?"

"No thank you, Henry. I'm fine." She said.

"This isn't the library." He pointed out. Again, she didn't reply. "So what did you need the story books for?"

"I'm writing a story."

"What about?"

"Henry." She sighed. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but...go away."

"There a problem here?" Thomas asked as he rode up on a large black stallion, leading a beautiful white mare. He smirked at Amelie and dipped his head. Once again, he was wearing a tight long sleeved shirt, this time blue, dark jeans and thick black boots. His bow and quiver were once again on his back.

"No. What are you doing here? I thought you left with the other Reformed." Henry hissed.

Thomas laughed. "We do what we want, little prince." He looked at Amelie. "You know how to ride?"

"A little." she answered. She mounted up and accepted the reigns. "This is a beautiful horse."

"It's yours." Thomas turned back to the border. Amelie gave the mare a kick to follow.

"We can talk later, Henry." She hoped he wouldn't tell her parents, but at the moment she was too interested in Dark Storybrooke to care about much. The border of fire dispersed as they trotted over it and reignited after they'd passed. The ride into the town was long, but it was worth it. The entrance to the town was marked with a stone arch with vegetation curling around it. The gravel road turned to polished cobblestone. The buildings were pristine and perfectly made to be fit each of its inhabitants. Amelie smiled at seeing all the happy faces. Ursula and Cruella were walking hand in hand down the street with Cruella walking about 15 dogs on leashes, all of whom she'd bought from Storybrooke's animal shelter. James was playfully chasing Jack with his sword. They passed a bakery of some sort where she could see Zelena and Hades tangoing through the window. There was a white restaurant in the center of town made to look like an ice palace. Ingrid was inside with Lily. While the Snow Queen kept the place cool with waves of her hand, Lily breathed fire onto giant slabs of meat, roasting them to perfection. It seemed like Maleficent had decided against the cars since most of the people used horses. Blackbeard and Bo Peep rode by on a cart being pulled by about 10. Killian and Milah were racing up and down the street on theirs.

"This place is amazing." Amelie grinned.

"Just wait until tomorrow night when we party it up. Maleficent's throwing a block party to celebrate our new home." Thomas said. "Of course, you are invited."

"You know for so-called villains, you guys are pretty nice. Makes me kind of suspicious."

He only laughed. "We are full of surprises." They stopped at what must've the town hall. It was modeled after a castle, with vines tracing up the sides. It was no wonder considering most of the villains were rather old fashioned. Inside, the halls were decorated in shades of purple.

"Mal's office?" She guessed.

Thomas nodded. "You might can talk to her later but right now she's pretty upset."

"Why? What happened?" Amelie demanded, immediately concerned.

He shrugged. "Something with Regina. Come on, this way." They walked through the halls until they came to a pair of dark wood doors, which Thomas threw open, revealing the lovely office inside. It was pretty big and decorated in gold, with a great fireplace roaring in the corner. "Say hello to your new office. You are now the official scribe of the Dragon Queen, Maleficent and all beneath her command. It's a nice place for you to write down the stories. What do you think?"

"I think you guys shouldn't have gone through the trouble-"

"Nonsense!" He yelled dramatically. "Also you can keep your stuff here so you don't have to keep taking it back and forth. From now on, the door will only open if you open it. Cool, huh?"

It really was. She unpacked her things and sat down in the throne-like desk chair and kicked her feet up. She couldn't believe Maleficent had done all this for her. Perhaps it was because even though she had Lily back, she missed having a child to do things for. Or it was because Maleficent never did things small and this gift actually seemed small to her. Still, it was nice of her and the other villains to give this to her. The new mayor had decided that Amelie wouldn't write any more stories until after the party, so she was free to spend the day exploring Dark Storybooke with Thomas. It was figuratively and literally a magical place to be. Around 6, she and Thomas went to the Ice Castle, Ingrid's restaurant, to eat. Ingrid told them their meal was on the house. The restaurant was mostly open and many of the villains had gathered and were avidly discussing a new name for the town while joking around at the same time.

"What about Atlantis?" Ursula said.

"Or Dark Brooke." Killian suggested.

"Naming a town is bloody harder than one would think." Blackbeard muttered.

Amelie smirked while she ate her burger, listening to them argue back and forth. Dragonville, Villainville, Magic Isle. The list went on and on. There was some liking towards Hades' suggestion. The Black City. Considering the town was the exact opposite of that name, the others seemed to like it. They never actually decided because their conversation soon changed to one of Killian's stories about being a pirate. When he was done with his tall tale that no one believed, it was Jefferson's turn, cracking silly jokes and annoying puns. Ursula threatened to choke him with one of her tentacles if he didn't stop. He didn't. She choked him.

"Hey, no violence in my restaurant." Ingrid called.

"Sorry, Snowflakes, but he was asking for it."

Amelie laughed at their silly antics. Eventually it changed once again from talking to playing some kind of card game. Their attention turned to Lily as she burst in. "Guys! Mom called them. The Games will be tomorrow morning in the Arena. At 12. Be prepared because anyone is eligible to compete."

"What Games?" Amelie asked.

"War Games." Thomas answered. "Mal calls out who will fight, they fight until one wins. It's all in fun."

"Sounds awesome." She said.

"Good thing you're going to be there." Jack smirked. "To see me kick my husband's ass!"

James laughed loudly and fakely. "No, I don't think that's going to happen."

"We can go right now, baby. What do you say?"

"Hey!" Ingrid snapped before anyone could attack. "Watch it or I will freeze your faces and let you drag yourselves home."

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison.

"Speaking of home." Thomas said, looking at Amelie. She sighed and hopped out of her chair. Everyone waved goodbye and she smiled and waved back. They mounted up and started to ride back to the border.

"Thank you for today, Thomas. I loved it."

"It was my pleasure."

She dismounted at the border and warily stepped across. She waved over her shoulder, promising to be at the Games in the morning. Just as she reached the door, it flew open to reveal her very angry mother.

"Amelie Jenkins, where the hell have you been?!"

"Riding." She shrugged. "I rode out to the meadow and spent the day writing. I told you I didn't want to go to that meeting."

"Yes, and me and your father have been worried sick."

Said father came barrelling downstairs. Ron Jenkins was absolutely livid. **Livid.** She couldn't tell him exactly where she had been and he didn't quite believe her story about writing in the meadow, so she was sent to her room. Maureen came to the door as Amelie flopped down on her bed.

"By the way at the meeting, it was decided that we were going to have a celebration with all the Reformed gone. You, young lady, will not be going."

Amelie sighed, fighting back a smirk. It wasn't like she planned to attend it anyway. Her mother left and she collapsed back onto the bed. She set an alarm for tomorrow at 10 so she could be on time for the Games. Her parents might get angry but there was no way she was going to miss them. After all, it was rude to disregard an invitation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was sitting on her bed in her gray silk pajamas. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her face was completely devoid of makeup and she was holding her most treasured possession in her hand. A white flower that once adorned her hair as she danced around a ballroom with the Dragon Queen. She was filled with nothing but hatred and sadness. Hatred at herself for being a coward and sadness because...she knew Mal would not ask again. She'd worked so hard to feel at home in Storybrooke, bowed to the idiots, worked with her enemies, fought her family, just to be accepted. Now she was and leaving now would throw all of that away. That was only part of the problem though. Henry, her son was here and he would most certainly think she had betrayed and abandoned him if she joined the villains. He wouldn't understand. Even if she were to join the villains, she would still be an outcast. She was wasn't a villain anymore, she was considered a hero, a traitor and an enemy. And now, she realized that she could never be happy.

There was a knock on the door that made her look up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, dear." Her mother called.

"And me." Zelena added.

"What?" Regina sighed. There was a click as Cora magically unlocked the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. Even in the semi darkness, her mother was practically glowing. As was Zelena. Their glow was darkened with frowns of concern as they came in, closing the door behind them. Cora moved to sit on the bed in front of her youngest daughter while Zelena slid next to her. "What are you two doing here?"

"Maleficent was rather upset when she returned the other day." Cora answered. "We figured only you could have that strong an effect on her."

"Why did you say no?" Zelena asked.

Regina scoffed. "Does everyone know about us?"

"For the most part, yes. Except the idiots." Her sister replied, meaning the heroes. "They're as blind as worms and dumber than-"

"Hey." Regina warned.

"Okay. Fine, I'll refrain from stating facts. However, I think we can pretty much agree that your decision was stupid."

"I didn't say no." Regina argued. But she hadn't said yes. She'd hesitated.

/

 _The time had come. Maleficent was done waiting. She held out her hand to Regina and Regina's heart nearly stopped. "Will you come with me?"_

 _Regina had once said that the next time Mal had asked, she would say yes with no hesitation. All it took was a split second for her to second guess everything and the dragon had chose her answer for her. "No, wait!" Maleficent pulled her hand back and turned away, but not before Regina saw the sadness in her eyes. It made her heart ache at being the one who caused it. "Mal, please!"_

" _It is your Majesty!" Mal suddenly roared, the flames rising high and pushing Regina back. "I am done waiting, Miss Mills. I am done!"_

" _Mal, please!" Regina pleaded._

" _Have fun with your thief and your family." Maleficent hissed. "Clearly they are worth more to you than me."_

" _You mean everything to me." Regina said firmly. "You-"_

" _Wasted so many years on something that was never meant to be." Maleficent had loved Regina from the moment she saw her. She knew she loved her and wanted her to be happy. She wanted them to be happy together. Even years after their first meeting, when Mal would sneak into her castle or whisk her away to the Forbidden Kingdom, Maleficent had always loved the young queen. Even when Rumpelstiltskin got his dirty little hands on her. She'd tried to show Regina that she didn't need vengeance, but the queen would not listen. She abused Mal's love and friendship to steal the Dark Curse. It was only after that, that Mal took a step back. She didn't want the Evil Queen, but she did try and stop her. She attacked the dark palace and could've easily defeated Regina, but that love prevented her from doing so. And now, after everything, all Maleficent had wanted was for Regina to finally say yes. To finally love her._

 _The dragon turned away. Regina couldn't follow. She could only watch as the blonde disappeared into the gloom. She teleported home before she crumpled, bursting into tears._

 _/_

"Then go say yes." Zelena said.

Cora made a tsk tsk sound. "Maleficent will never let her cross the border now. And besides, a heartbroken dragon is not something you'd want to be around. Especially if you did the heart breaking."

"You know, none of this is making me feel any better." Regina cut in.

"We're not here to make you feel better." Cora replied, looking at her daughter sternly. "Is happiness not your greatest desire? Why are you running from it?"

"Is it Henry?" Zelena asked. "He's 16, dear. He can look out for himself. You took care of him for 10 years. Let Emma take the next 10. He'll be fine."

"Yes, but I can't just leave him." Regina snapped. She'd fought so hard to keep him. It was hard to let go. He was her son, her child. Yes, he was growing older and yes, he had Emma and the Charmings, but she was his true mother. No matter what Emma said or believed. "Besides that, Mal doesn't want me anymore. She hates me."

"She loves you." Cora argued. "As much as she wants to hate you right now. You should apologize and go **towards** your happy ending. Gods' know it's taken all of us long enough to get there." She kissed the top of Regina's head and stood up with a flourish. Zelena patted Regina's shoulder and the two teleported away. They were right. Mal was the only one who made her truly happy. She picked up her phone, intent upon calling the dragon, then realized that she didn't use a phone. Damn that stupid dragon for not adjusting to the new technology. There was another knock at her door that made her look up. Emma peeked in.

"What do you want, Miss Swan?"

"Just to know what the hell all that was about with Maleficent -"

Roland suddenly came to the door, pushing her out of the way. "Gina is sad." He pushed her out of the door and closed it, presenting the former queen with some ice cream. She smiled. "Good?"

"Good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was far easier than it should've been for Amelie to sneak out the next morning. She got up on time, got dressed in some jeans, long brown boots and a long sleeved gray shirt, sprinted outside to her bike and rode off to the trail to Dark Storybrooke. The flame border allowed her to pass through and she put the pedal to the medal as she rode along the trail and into town where the villains were only just beginning to stir. She wanted to check on Maleficent and make sure that the woman was okay. She wasn't at the office, but Keith, who'd been patrolling on his giant warhorse, directed her to the giant mansion on the edge of town. It was large, elegant and extravagant. Handcrafted with a dark feel to it, it fit the Dragon Queen perfectly. Lily was just leaving when Amelie walked up.

"Is Maleficent alright?" She asked.

Lily nodded. "She just had her heart broken. See if you can get her to come out. If she doesn't, no one will do the games. And I don't want her wallowing, but she won't talk to me."

Amelie nodded and stepped into the home. It was tastefully furnished and quite beautifully done. The floors were hardwood and covered here and there with black carpets. Most of everything was purple, all shades. Very Mal. It made her smile to see so much of the woman reflected in her home. All of the villains seemed to be that way. She'd noticed Cruella and Ursula's mansion was black, white and red with a moat around it. Zelena's was veridian and glittered in the sun like an emerald. The pirates and their ladies slept on their boats and Ingrid's house resembled the castle of Arendelle.

Heading upstairs to where the master bedroom was undoubtedly was, Amelie found that parts of the wall had been raked with claws. As though Maleficent's anger and sadness had caused her to take her pain out on her beloved house. She knocked on the large oak doors at the end of the hall.

"Go away." Came the weak call.

"Um...it's me, Maleficent." Amelie said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Come in, scribe." The dragon called.

Amelie stepped into the beautiful bedroom. Maleficent was sitting on an alcove in one of the big windows in her room. Light was pouring in out of at least half a dozen of them, but the dragon still seemed in shadow. She was wearing a black dress, long and stifling. Almost as stifling as the air which was rather hot. Amelie ignored that in favor of seeing if the blonde was alright.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "Just tired."

Amelie could tell she wasn't fine at all. "You love the mayor?" She asked.

"Loved." Mal emphasized. "Loved...cherished dearly. But she preferred those pathetic idiots that have done nothing but treat her like a little pet since the curse broke. I offered her freedom. She didn't want that. I offered love and she just spat on it. She said she wouldn't hesitate if I asked her again."

Amelie said nothing, watching the dragon stare off into space. "I'm sorry."

"For what, child?"

She shrugged. "I can't do anything to help."

Mal chuckled sadly. "You are too sweet. But you should leave me to my sadness." Amelie sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. The dragon snorted derisively. "Suit yourself." Amelie did. She decided she would wait a while, just until the blonde realized she wasn't leaving. But then she heard the soft crying when Mal turned her head away and quickly got to her feet. She was wary of approaching the normally cold and temperamental woman, but anyone could see that if the dragon felt so low as to display a sign of weakness, then she was truly heartbroken. Amelie stepped forward and touched the dragon's shoulder. Mal leaned into her touch. The weirdest thing happened. Mal pulled her close and cried onto her shoulder. The blonde was surprisingly warm, quite pleasantly so actually. It shocked the girl, but she hugged Mal back tightly, letting her know that she wasn't alone. At least not at the moment.

A minute later, Maleficent sat up. "I apologize, but I needed that."

"Why couldn't you do this with Lily? She really wanted to be here for you." The brunette said.

"I am her mother. Mothers are meant to be strong-"

"Strong." Amelie interrupted. "Strong, yes. Not stone."

"How dare you interrupt me." Mal hissed. Amelie shrank away, but the dragon only kissed her forehead. "The villains seem to be rubbing off on you." Amelie smiled at that and Mal suddenly stood up, stretching out long, toned limbs. "Thank you, dear, but I will not let this...destroy me. My heart has been broken before and instead of learning to cope and moving on, I locked myself away in my castle, on a path of self destruction. I will not this time. Let's go, dear. We have Games to enjoy." The blonde strutted into the bathroom and Amelie smiled as she waited for her to return. When she did, she was wearing a long, sleek black dress with long sleeves that revealed ample amounts of cleavage. Her hair was brushed down and around her neck was a necklace of what looked like large dragon horns. "Come on." She ignored the need for shoes and lead the way out of the mansion. The other citizens were up and about, waiting for their leader. Maleficent walked straight up to Lily and pulled her into a swift hug. Her daughter seemed momentarily shocked before returning the affectionate gesture. Their purring could be heard from several feet away.

"Let the Games begin!"

The queen lead Amelie to a box to watch the spectacle. It was like a gladiatorial arena, and they were in the box seats. Maleficent stood up and raised her hands, silencing the people. "Let us claim our new home with not just fire...but blood as well." This inspired a deafening roar from the dragon's followers. Amelie was fascinated by how quickly the woman had turned off her emotions to join in the party with her people. Although, deep down, Mal was still hurting. "First contest! Ursula." The Sea Witch stepped into the arena in her former Enchanted Forest garbs, her tentacles waving and displayed proudly while she twirled a trident in one hand. "Killian." The pirate stepped forward with a wide grin, planting himself against the witch. "Take position." Maleficent commanded, eliciting suspenseful oohs from the crowd. The two former enemies joined sides and Amelie smirked, watching Mal's plan unfold.

"Using competition and...wine." she said, noticing Keith and Blackbeard guzzling it by the flagon. "To inspire camaraderie. One of the oldest tricks in the books."

"And still so effective." The blonde replied. She turned back to the others. "Anastasia. Um... Jabberwocky, is it? My apologies. Take position."

The four faced each other on the sands. Mal gave the signal and Killian and Ursula quickly raced forward on the attack. Anastasia's magic held back Killian and his sword while the Jabberwocky, equipped with a pair of daggers, inhuman speed and the dastardly ability to always be where she wasn't supposed to, met Ursula's tentacles and trident head on. Amelie stood up and moved to Mal's side to get a better view of the exhilarating match.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her toes.

"All of it will be recorded, as a sort of movie for you and for us." Mal said, without taking her eyes off the combatants. The match was long and it seemed that no one could get the upper hand. She thought it was over when Anastasia sent Killian flying, effectively taking him out of the match, and the Jabberwocky broke through Ursula's defense and sliced off one of her tentacles.

"Oh my god! Will she be alright?" Amelie asked.

Mal scoffed. "It'll sting but her tentacles grow back within a few hours."

"Oh thank God." She wondered what that felt like. If it was like getting your arm chopped off or stubbing your toe.

Ursula won the match, catching both of her opponents in her tentacles until they submitted. They clasped each other on the back, letting each other know there were no hard feelings and returned to their seats.

Maleficent called the next match. "Zelena. Jafar. Take position." Both of them teleported into the ring. "Cora. Hades. Take position." The pair appeared on the other side. Zelena was in one of her famous sleek black dresses, her mother in a simple pants suit. Hades was wearing his usual classic dark slacks, black coat and red ascot. Jafar wore a black button down shirt, black slacks and a long dark brown coat. Pairing lovers and family against each other. Interesting. Not only that, but they were all magic users. Mal gave the call to start. This match was very different. Their magic seemed to electrify the air as they blasted colorful bursts back and forth. Zelena and Cora went so far as to conjure the famous swords of their worlds, the Vorpal Sword and the Emerald Blade. Jafar used his snake staff and Hades, his famous helmet of invisibility. Amelie watched in utter fascination as they went back and forth, the most powerful of their kind going all out to win. It was...breathtaking. It was Cora who won the match for her team, overpowering Zelena and overwhelming her under a barrage of fireballs. Again, everyone cheered and congratulated each other.

Mal had some refreshments brought over to the box seats. "Do you drink wine? You don't drink wine, do you?" Amelie shook her head and the dragon had some sodas brought over. They snacked on the bounty of fresh fruits and little cakes before she stood up again. "Milah. Jacqueline. Bo Peep. Take position. Triple Threat."

Maleficent silently took notice of how immersed the young girl was in the showing. It was almost amusing and it made her smile. Regina was the furthest thing from her mind. It still hurt to think of her. Although she was out today, tomorrow would be another story. Today, however, was not over. She smiled when Jack cheered at having won her match. The next was Lily vs Anita. It amused her to see her daughter's frustration at trying to hit Anita while in her wolf form. Her dragon form was not permitted, as that would be too easy a win. Maleficent was proud watching her, even though she was defeated by her more experienced opponent. Anita raised Lily's hand in victory, despite having been the victor. The next was Keith vs James vs Blackbeard. Amelie was amazed to watch a very drunk Blackbeard and Keith fight as though they were completely sober. One of the upsides of being natural alcoholics. Still, James, determined not to be outdone by his wife, won the fight. After that, Maleficent had Zelena conjure up some flying monkeys and let the Lost Ones loose against them. She again took notice of the girl's reaction at her side. Thomas was no doubt the true source of her excitement. She wondered about the nature of their relationship. It was quite amusing to see her getting so heated and flushed.

"You like him?" she asked. Amelie whipped around to look at her like she was crazy.

"What? Me and Thomas? No. Absolutely not."

"Then you and Henry." She smirked, having seen the boy's crush on her.

"No. Him either."

"So women?"

"Mal, I don't think this is the time to be talking about this."

The dragon only grinned. "Then when will you talk about it? It is rather obvious he likes you."

"...Really?"

Maleficent laughed. "Of course not. He doesn't **like** you, dear...he's positively smitten." Amelie blushed in reaction to her words and they both turned back to the right just in time to see the Lost One leader climb into a monkey's back and shoot it through the back of the head as he stood on its shoulders. The crowd cheered and she called out the next fights, all of whom were of the lesser known citizens, former followers from their numerous kingdoms or former followers of the heroes who chose to join Dark Storybrooke. Finally, the afternoon had arrived and it was time for the last battle. "Ingrid. Take position."

Amelie watched the pale queen appear in the ring in a flurry of snow. She looked up at Maleficent as she removed her necklace to place in her chair and teleported down across from her. The crowd oohed in suspense. This was going to be good. Not only was Ingrid one of the oldest and more powerful magic users, matching Cora in strength, but she utilized ice and snow, the exact opposite of the Dragon Queen.

"Hey." Thomas came to her side and Amelie smiled. He sat down next to her, wiping off his face with a towel. "Looks like it's gonna be good."

"Yep." She agreed, watching intently. This time, Lily gave the command to begin. Both blondes let loose a pair of barrages of ice and fire. Some of the bursts clashed in midair unleashing small explosions. The other villains were yelling and cheering on one or the other. Both of them used a combination of finesse and trying to overwhelm their opponent with sheer strength. Mal would seem to be on the verge of winning and Ingrid would slip free. Amelie could see them both enjoying the challenge, but it was a surprise when Ingrid used one of the simplest tricks ever to get the dragon on her back. She coated the ground beneath Mal's feet with ice and she slipped, cracking it when she fell. Ingrid quickly came forward, but Mal legsweeped her and rolled on top of her. The magical dual turned into a fist fight. Ingrid was the sweetest person Amelie knew, so it was a shock when she locked her legs around Mal and her arm around her neck. The dragon slammed her on the ground, trying to break the hold. She barely managed to and the two scrambled away from each other, sweating, tired and covered in dirt. Mal attacked, attempting to tackle Ingrid, but the snow queen flipped her, slamming her on the ground. Mal lashed out with a stiff kick that made Ingrid's head snap back. She froze for just a moment before collapsing onto her back. Mal raised her hand in victory, eliciting cheers, before going to help her friend up. She raised Ingrid's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Afterwards, the villains went in until the party. Everyone cleaned up and gathered at Ingrid's again for lunch and Mal showed the highlight reel from the Games that morning.

"You should play capture the flag." Amelie suggested, biting into a giant burger that had a glazed doughnut for a bun. Sweets were another thing villains took to the extreme. Sweets and drinks. It seemed that as long as they had sugary goodies and alcohol, they were perfectly fine.

"That sounds awesome, dahling." Cruella said.

"Why? You'd just shoot everyone." Ursula asked. She tickled her girlfriend's cheeks with a tentacle, which Cruella smacked away.

Amelie smiled at that. She couldn't _stop_ smiling at their silly antics. It was nice see so much love around her. Mal was even happy as she talked with Cora while tossing a fireball back and forth with Zelena. She noticed that the Dark Sheriff was missing and finished her food before going to find her. Quinn, who'd been sitting near the door with Anita, dipped his head to her as she walked out. The air outside was cooler than inside. She walked for a minute until she spotted Lily walking angrily back from the town line. "Lily? You okay?"

"I'm fine." She snapped viciously, only to instantly soften. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"What's wrong?"

"Just…" she let out a groan of frustration. "Ruby won't come across the border with me. She thinks Snow and those bastards are really her friends. Even though me and her mom are here."

"But Snow **is** her friend." Amelie arched an eyebrow unconsciously as she spoke. "You might not like Snow, but she is and has been a true friend to Ruby. It was Ruby's choice to defend her. They share a bond neither one of us could ever hope to understand, and it's not easy for a wolf to leave the pack that they've known for so long."

"She's just like Regina." Lily growled as she started walking ahead.

Amelie followed after her. "You don't mean that."

"The hell I do. One thing I'm not going to do is mope about it. If she doesn't want me…" she pulled out her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Amelie asked.

"Ending it."

"You're overreacting a bit."

"Don't think so." she pressed send and started walking again. "Now I can get drunk tonight at the party and go sleep with someone."

"Lily."

"Fine, I won't sleep with someone. I'll just get wasted."

"When something doesn't go your way, the worst thing you can do is self destruct. Drinking yourself into a stupor is one example of that."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Enjoy yourself tonight. Talk to her tomorrow, I guess." Amelie shrugged. "I don't exactly have any relationship experience, my friend."

Lily smirked and patted her on the head. "Thanks anyway, Scribe."

"You're welcome."

That evening, Amelie went to Cruella's house. While they waited for time to start the party she picked out music with Ursula. The sea witch invited her to swim in the giant pool they had inside, but she declined since she didn't know how to swim. This only promptly the dark skinned beauty to teach her. So while Cruella angrily cursed at not being only to find a suitable outfit and tossed clothes out of her closet, Amelie was taught to swim by the Ursula, who held her up with her tentacles and instructed her on what to do.

"I've never swam before." She said, breathlessly. The cold felt colder than it was as she dog paddled in a circle, Ursula swimming lazily next to her.

"It's wonderful. We should do this more often. Come on, strokes. Don't worry, I got you. Who do you think taught Cruella to swim? She wouldn't even take her fur coat off. Almost drowned." Amelie smirked and followed the woman in swimming across the pool. "See?"

"Ursula!" Cruella yelled, walking into the room in a long black dress and another new black and white spotted fur coat. "Mal called. You're the DJ. Let's go, dahling."

Ursula rolled her eyes and used her tentacles to carry them both to the edge of the pool. She lifted Amelie out of the water and climbed out after. "Do you have any party clothes?" She asked.

Amelie looked down at the bathing suit she'd been loaned and the shirt and jeans she'd worn here. "Um...I wasn't aware this was a formal party."

"It's not formal at all." Cruella laughed. "Do you need clothes?" She let out a squeal excitedly. "Let me give you a makeover."

Ursula shushed her. "It's a 'where who you are' party. Mal wanted a town where we could be ourselves. This party is celebrate who we are and we are meant to wear ourselves, our true selves. The true self that one often hides to please others, just dying to get out."

"Makeover." Cruella whispered.

Amelie thought about that, if there was truly some part of her she was constantly having to hide. She knew there was nothing she needed to hide from the villains, but the fact that she was even here was a secret. In the last couple weeks alone it felt as though she had hidden a whole double life from her parents. Perhaps...she did need a makeover. "How do we know if we have someone dying to get out?" She ventured to ask.

"Why, you try her out my dear."

"Makeover time!" Cruella sang.

/

Maleficent had just finished getting dressed for the party at her office. It was a slim fitted blood red dress that stopped about mid thigh and only had one sleeve. Her makeup was immaculate and her hair was neatly brushed to the side. She looked up when Lily walked in wearing a short blue dress and a black jacket. "Hey."

"Something's wrong." Mal said, noting the dark in her daughter's eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"A mother knows." She watched Lily do a once over of the room, a habit the blonde had noticed soon after meeting her. Mal wondered if she did it subconsciously, checking for escape routes or potential enemies. Lily noticed her trashcan and magically pulled out the torn bits of paper, reshaping them until they formed the picture of Regina that she'd ripped up. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have tried to push you out so soon."

Mal waved her hand, putting the picture back in the trash. She sighed and leaned against her desk, crossing her arms. "She was very different back then. Even after she lost her true love. She still smiled, still danced, still snuck away to see me every chance she could get. When she came to the castle, she'd thrown open both doors to make this grand entrance, run and leap into my arms and just sigh...like she was content to stay there forever. I thought I could save her before she fell too far into darkness. I couldn't…" Maleficent rubbed her arms, trying to force down her raging emotions. "Perhaps I waited too long to ask. I meant to a thousand times before, but she had her heart set on revenge and I knew the feeling."

"Regina doing something completely stupid like rejecting you is a fault of her own damn stupidity. Not you." Lily growled. "But she was right about one thing apparently." Mal looked up curiously as Lily entered her arms for a hug. "Your arms are the best place to be." She smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

The doors of the office opened, interrupting their little moment and Thomas came in. He quickly bowed respectfully. "I hate to intrude, madame mayor, sheriff. But the party is about to begin. Everyone is assembled and ready for you."

"Thank you, dear." Mal said.

"Also, have you seen...Amelie…" He had sat up and just looked over his shoulder, catching sight of the silhouette behind him. Even Mal and Lily were shocked as Amelie walked into the room in the epitome of the little black dress. Diamond studded heels adorned her feet and diamonds glittered from around her neck. Light makeup had been applied to her face, just enough to bring out her natural beauty. She was wearing contacts that gave her normally brown eyes a new look, a mixture of blue and green flecks that made them pop. Her hair had been dyed a pale ash gray which looked surprisingly well on her. "Um...what? Wow!" Thomas stuttered.

"Close your mouth, baby, you'll catch flies." Amelie smirked, tapping his chin as she strutted in. It took an hour in Cruella's dressing and a full lesson on walking in heels to complete her transformation, but in a word, she felt...good. "What do you think?"

"You look awesome!" Lily exclaimed. Mal made a turning motion with her finger and Amelie spun for her. "You look Cruella-fied."

"I was." Amelie grinned. She placed her leg on the desk. "Feel it." Lily touched her leg. "Cruella shaved them. Not softly either."

Maleficent smirked at how pleased she was. "Come on, dear, we can feel your legs later. We have a party to commence." She lead the way onto the balcony and looked down at the assembled citizens. "Tonight is a big night, my friends. Tonight marks a new beginning for us. This town, this Dark Storybrooke, is not where we will have our Happy Endings. Our endings will come no time soon. There is far too much of life for many of us to experience." She surveyed the crowd before continuing. "We built this town for freedom. For a place to be who we are, to be accepted even with our pasts. Because our pasts are not pretty. They are dark and ugly and filled with obstacles that we have constantly had to overcome. Our pasts made us into the strong men and women we are today." She threw out her hand towards Storybrooke. "And they would have us as nothing more than little dogs, bowing to them, allowing ourselves to be persecuted by them. For what? Redemption? Acceptance? Fuck them!" This made the others cheer and yell. Maleficent smirked. "Fuck them. We do not need their rules, their acceptance or them. Even now, they are celebrating our departure, some wondering when we'll return to murder them in their sleep. As fun as that would be, they are not worth our time and effort. After knowing each and every one of you, I can truly say...I am proud to be a villain. I am proud to be your leader. If I had to choose between ruling the world and being the mayor of this town. I would forever choose this town. Hell, we already rule the world anyway. Like half of us are royalty in some kind of way to be honest." She chuckled. "Tonight, my friends, my family, let us rejoice in being ourselves, in being villains with our beautifully tragic pasts, in being...free." She paused to let them cheer, but they silenced at once when she raised her hands. "Tonight, villains...let them hear us roar!" Ursula hit the music, various deep drums started blasting through the air, shaking the earth. It was accompanied by a crescendo of other instruments, creating dance music for the party goers. Below, the entire street was decorated in streamers and lights and lit torches with tables piled high with refreshments and goodies. A great bonfire was in the town square. Mal leaped off the balcony, shifting into her dragon form and set it alight with a single fireball. Lily fired fireworks into the sky. No, their happy endings were not anywhere in sight. This was merely a new beginning.

/

In Storybrooke, Regina had been standing outside Granny's diner while inside the heroes were celebrating with their usual dinner party. Boring as usual too. She looked up, feeling the music racing through the ground and seeing the fireworks in the distance. The villains were celebrating too, it would seem.

"Regina?" Robin said, stepping outside with a drink, which he offered to her. She simply took it and splashed it onto the street. "What's wrong, love?"

"What's wrong is I can't do this anymore." She sighed. "Robin, I can't be with you. I can't do this. There's someone else and there will be always someone else as long as she lives."

"What? She?"

"Maleficent."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry about any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back home after almost 12 hours of nonstop partying, Amelie was exhausted. She would've stayed with Mal for the night but the dragon had said she'd better return home and face the music. To be honest, she could hardly care if her parents got upset at this point. She'd drank something funny at the party and if she wasn't feeling good before, she certainly was now. Carrying her new heels in her hand, she walked up the steps to her front door and before she could touch it, it was flung open by her mother.

"Amelie Maureen Jenkins. Where in the hell have you been?!"

"Out." Amelie replied, pushing her way forward to head upstairs but her father barred her way to the top.

"Out where?" He demanded slowly.

"With some friends enjoying being a teenager. Come on, you two, haven't I earned a little lax time? I do my homework, my chores, I'm top of my class." She blinked about 10 times in 2 seconds. Whatever she drank was making her head swim. "I need to go lie down."

"What did you do to your hair? And since when do you wear makeup and heels?" Her parents demanded.

"Since last night." She sighed, not meaning to sound rude or disrespectful. She loved and respected her parents greatly as a matter of fact, but she was really in no condition to have this conversation. "Can you just ground me and let me go to bed?"

"Phone." Maureen demanded.

Amelie turned around and pulled her phone out of her bra and placed it in her mother's hand. Her father allowed her to go upstairs and she quickly went and laid down on the bed. She was out a few minutes later.

Her punishment turned out to be that she was grounded for the next two weeks. She could only go to school and back home. It was boring and every day felt like it was going as slow as possible. After the first week and a half, her father let her go to the library as long as he accompanied her so she couldn't slip away. She had an armload of books that she took to the checkout desk.

Belle smirked, noticing her father at the door. "On parole?"

"Yep. Got another 3 days before I can get out." Amelie sighed.

"For what?"

"Sneaking out. Going to a party and also dying my hair."

"I think it looks cute." Belle smiled. She waved over Ron and flashed that cute smile of hers. "Do you think Amelie could come here after school and help me, ? I've been really swamped with school almost over and students returning their books."

Ron nodded. "I'll make sure she gets here every day."

Amelie mouthed the words thank you to Belle as she left with her dad. It was a small change but a nice one...at first. Whenever she worked in the library, the jagoffs from school would stop by and make asses of themselves, catcalling and making kissy faces. It was hard to believe they were the same age. It was one day when she was truly on the verge of punching every single one of them that Henry walked in. Belle was in the back cataloging. Henry sent them packing with a few choice words and told them to never come back. "My hero." She smiled, watching them run off.

Henry smirked. "Just doing my duty. How are you, Am?"

"Bored and annoyed out of my skull."

"You know, you could stop by my house and hang with me. Play some video games, watch some movies. My mom is making lasagna at dinner."

"I can't. I'm trying to lay low for a while." Amelie shrugged. Her punishment had been done for a couple days, but she was waiting just in case her parents were following her. Also, her mother hadn't given her phone back.

"I um, I like your new hair and your contacts. I like the real you just as good though."

"I didn't change it so people would like it." She replied. "I changed it because **I** liked it."

"Henry." They both looked as the Madame Mayor walked in. Regina Mills cast an imposing shadow. Amelie couldn't remember whether or not she had ever actually met her before. "Your blonde mother is waiting to teach you how to drive."

Henry grinned. "Alright! Oh, um, Mom, this is Amelie. She's a good friend of mine from school."

"A pleasure, Madame Mayor." Amelie dipped her head and held out her hand. Regina shook it. Her hands were surprisingly soft for such a hard woman.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard some things about you." Regina smirked.

Amelie looked at Henry, who blushed. "Oh yeah?"

"Mom, I think we can leave now." Henry said quickly, pushing a laughing Regina towards the door. She had a beautiful laugh and a lovely smile. No wonder Mal fell for her. The rest of the day was uneventful. Amelie walked home after dark and immediately went to get her phone back. She had over 30 messages. All of them from the villains. They were mostly worried about her getting in trouble and about her being okay. She replied to them all and scowled at seeing a video from Lily. It was another movie-like recording of all of them playing capture the flag. It looked so cool, like special effects or something. But she knew it was real. Cruella had indeed done as predicted and nearly shot everyone and ended up winning. It made her frown because she'd missed it. Lily gloating about it at the end was not making her feel better. Tomorrow she would go back to town after school and get back started on her storybook.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Killian: Let's begin with the beginning. My dad sold me and my brother to a captain for a bloody rowboat. Captain Silver worked us and his crew to the bone. That's probably why they mutinied against him and for going after a stupid jewel. I messed up so many times but Liam watched out for me. We managed to score ourselves a place in the king's navy. Things were wonderful...until the king sent us after a weapon in Neverland. It killed my brother and that's when I became a pirate. I used the Roger to destroy every ship in the king's navy. After that, I lived life as a pirate for a while, met Milah, stole her from her husband and lived a wonderful pirate life with my queen. Then I met the Crocodile again and he killed Milah, he killed my true love. I vowed that i would make him pay, even if it took the rest of my life. I had to make a deal with Peter Pan in order to keep my youth so I could stay alive and kill Rumpelstiltskin. I made many deals, both good and bad for my vengeance. With Ursula, who I betrayed. With Cora, who betrayed me. I would have succeeded in my quest but Emma saved him. Emma. I traded my ship for her. Luckily I got it back, but...I thought the Savior and I had something. But Baelfire came back and she forgot about me. Then my Milah came back and everything was right with the world._

 _Milah: When I married Rumpelstiltskin, I knew that he was the son of a coward. I didn't care though. He was sweet and charming and nice. He wanted to prove himself better than his father by joining the fight against the ogres. I argued against it at first, but he insisted. He was shipped off and I was left to the house, spinning, farming. After a while, I gave birth to Bae. Baelfire. I heard the rumors and whispers. Rumple had injured himself purposefully so he wouldn't have to fight and he was sent home, cursing Bae to live with a coward as his father. Things were fine for a time. It was what it was, but i began to feel restless. I dreamed of a life beyond a little village, beyond people staring at me like I was the most pathetic thing on the planet. Then...my Baelfire got sick. I had to help him and the only man that would wanted 1,000 gold pieces. Rumple and I spun cotton, we didn't have that kind of money. So I told Rumple to go kill him and take the healing potion. I encouraged him to not be a coward. He fulfilled his job and we saved Bae. Our marriage continued to deteriorate and it wasn't long after that, that I managed to wander into a bar and met Killian Jones. He was the most dashing man I'd ever seen. He told me all about his grand life, about these great tales and i just could not get enough. He asked me to come with him, and I wanted to, but I couldn't leave Bae. But I didn't want to stay. I was the coward. I ran, I left my little boy. Killian told Rumple that I'd been kidnapped and in order to get me back, he would have to fight. Rumple was a coward, he couldn't. So I left. I lived the life I'd only dreamed about at the cost of losing my boy. When i met Rumple years later, he was no longer a spinner from that little village, he was the Dark One. He ripped out my heart for what I did to Bae and I watched as he crushed it._

 _Jacqueline: I was born into a noble family. A family that quickly tried to turn me into their perfect little vessel for more money and prestige. I was to be married off to the highest, wealthiest and most famous bidder as soon as I turned 18. As you can imagine, I was a rebellious little consort. I never did as I was told and I hired a travelling swordsman to train me in secret. There was to be a tourney. The best warrior would win my hand in marriage. I entered the tourney in secret and won. You should've seen the looks on my parents' faces. They were so shocked. There is where I caught James' eye for the first time. He hadn't competed in the tourney. His family had the prestige and the power, but not the money. My family did not even consider him a candidate. But what was I to do when a handsome prince asked me to join him at the castle? Say no? Oh, we were the best of friends and rivals, always competing with each other. That friendship turned to love. Everything changed when King George decided he was going to marry James off to Princess Abigail. You see, I was still a consort, a mistress. In his eyes, a whore on whom his son was wasting the last of their gold. They argued constantly about it until we met Tiny, the giant. We got him to show us to his home world, where gold was aplenty. It was my idea to attack the giants. I defeated many of them, but I still fell that night. James, the son of a bitch left me to die. I forgave him though. He didn't live too long after that anyway._

 _Quinn: I do not remember much from childhood except that everyone knew what I was, except me. I was the monster lurking in the shadows. I was the dog that needed to be brought to heel. I was the beast that would kill them if they didn't kill me first. I was beaten almost every day. My family did little to protect me. For a time, I thought that that was simply the way the world worked. That I was just born onto the bottom rung. Then my mother made a slip one day when she was talking to me. She told me everything. I started to...experiment. To see if I could bring the wolf out to protect me. It was a full moon. It was very dark. I was just sitting in the field, thinking about wolves, when I found that I was surrounded by boys from the village. A fox had gotten into the henhouse and they blamed me. I suppose the wolf got tired of hiding in the shadows. I was no longer in control. It was sheer agony, my first shift. The wolf killed them all... and then killed every person in the village. Even my parents. When I found out what I had done, I got sick and I ran as fast and as far as i could. I believed that i was truly a monster. I was covered in blood and exhausted when Anita found me and took me to a place where I could learn to be a wolf, learn to take pride in who and what i was. She saved me. She gave me a home and someone to love. For that, I will always be grateful. I always felt so bad for killing all those people, but she told me they got what they deserved. You don't mess with a wolf and expect to walk away with your life._

 _Blackbeard: The sea had always called to me. I dreamed of sailing, living in that old shack by the sea, working at my father's fishery. It was a boring life. I didn't get my sea legs until I was 17 when pirates came ashore and attacked our town, looting and plundering. I guess the captain saw something in me because he ordered his men to take me as a prize too. I became the new cabin boy for the next 5 years, but it was sheer bliss to be on a ship, on the sea, to see the world beyond that fishing village. I learned the ropes of being a pirate, moved my way up the food chain to first mate, shot the captain dead in his chest in the middle of deck. Grew a long beard. My real name is Edward Teach, as I'm sure you can recall. But it didn't matter who I used to be. Now...my name was Blackbeard. And Blackbeard was the master of the seas. I lead a life of looting, pillaging and plundering for a long time. My name was the most feared on the seas. I even created Tortuga. You know, the town everyone calls the Pirate Isle? That's my town. I build it. The Queen Anne's Revenge was my queen and I was the king. Until...I went looking for the Fountain of Youth and got caught in a cursed storm. I died. But now, thanks to that portal, me and my girl are back. Bo and Anne are always fighting. Anne always wins._

 _Bo Peep: When I was a little girl, there was nothing bad about the world. I didn't care about having material things and I was so happy. It was just me, my parents and our little farm on the edge of town. Oh, and my little sheep. I loved that little thing to was good. Then one day...everything changed. These, these riders, these bandits attacked our farm. They killed my parents and burned our house to the ground. They killed my sheep and took me as their slave. For years, they dragged me along on their raids, forcing me to commit unspeakable acts. As I grew older, I began to hate myself, I tried to fight back, but I was never strong enough. Finally, when I was, I killed the bandit leader and took over his pack of wild dogs. I added some more members and made those same dogs my slaves. That's how I became a warlord. That's why I'm a villain. That's why I do what I do. As a_ _ **very**_ _successful warlord, well, I grew to have a taste for the finer things. That's why Beard and I get along so well, because he loves them too and he loves to give them to me._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Killian: "We can't direct the wind, but we can adjust the sails." -Thomas Manson_

 _Milah: "She never quite leaves her children at home, even when she doesn't take them along." -Margaret Culkin Banning_

 _Jacqueline: "She wasn't looking for a knight. She was looking for a sword." -atticus_

 _Quinn: "The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." -Maya Angelou._

 _Blackbeard: "Ships in harbor are safe. But that's not what ships are built for." -John Shedd_

 _Bo Peep: "Those who deny freedom, deserve it not for themselves." -Abraham Lincoln_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Amelie walked back to the border, wiping her eye after listening to more of the dark tales. Bo Peep's had really gotten her. She couldn't imagine what that felt like, losing your family and being forced to be a slave. She shuddered at the thought. She stepped across the border and kept walking for a minute until she heard the soft whisper of magic. She looked over her shoulder. Regina was standing at the border, staring across it. That imposing shadow she once cast was gone. This was not the madame mayor, or the reformed hero or the Evil Queen. It was purely Regina, looking for her lost love. Maleficent wasn't going to come. That much Amelie knew. The dragon was never going to come just because Regina wanted her to. Now the former queen would have to wait just as Mal had done.

Amelie turned back to walking but stopped when she felt a strange feeling come over her, like she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder. Regina hadn't noticed her at all. She looked around at the surrounding trees, black and hiding any perpetrator from sight. "Miss Mills!" She yelled, watching those same shadows part and a pair of bright red eyes stare her down. Regina was at her side in a moment. She pushed Amelie behind her.

"Run. Now."

Amelie had actually already been about to do that. She turned and took off towards town. The creature roared. She heard a smack that could only be Regina being knocked aside as the beast tore after her. She reached the edge of the buildings and tripped. The creature's claws snapped closed just behind her. She scrambled forward into the nearest alley. Running as fast as she could, she made it to the library just as Belle was leaving and shoved her back inside.

"Amelie, what's going on?" Belle demanded. Regina appeared nearby.

"Something is attacking Storybrooke." Amelie peeked outside, catching sight of the large winged animal.

"That looks like a Chernabog." Belle said in awe. "Never seen one of those before."

"What the hell is that?" Regina demanded. The creature was outside the doors, trying to peer in. They all quickly ducked behind the checkout counter.

"A creature of pure darkness and evil. Very bad." Belle whispered.

The doors of the library were ripped apart. The Chernabog began tearing apart the building. Amelie pushed Regina and Belle towards the back door, but it grabbed at her, catching her leg, shredding with a razor sharp claw. She screamed and hit the ground the Chernabog tore its way to her. Regina tried to hold it back. It was a valiant effort and she even threw herself over Amelie to protect her. The girl was seeing hazes at this point. The pain was excruciating. The Chernabog pushed Regina away and grabbed Amelie, its claws ripping through her thigh and part of her side as it dragged her across the floor. She heard a roar and the Chernabog suddenly dropped her as it was dragged away but a large pair of claws. Even in her state, a smile touched her lips when she realized it was Mal and Lily, tearing at the beast. Black blood boiled up from its wounds and some of it splashed onto Amelie's own, making her scream her lungs out.

Regina was laying next to her, awestruck at seeing Mal back in Storybrooke. Belle meanwhile, had the wherewithal to try and get them out of the crumbling building. Part of the ceiling started falling and Amelie closed her eyes on instinct. When nothing happened, she opened them again. Jafar and Hades were holding it up with magic. Anita and Quinn crawled under and rolled Amelie onto some kind of board and swiftly dragged her out. She was able to see all of the villains, working in perfect synchronicity as they fought off the Chernabog. Lily was on the ground, coughing up the poisonous blood while Mal continued to try and kill it with her claws. Jefferson opened a portal with his hat and Ursula grabbed the Chernabog's neck with her tentacles. The other magic users fired their magic and Mal slammed into the creature while Ursula pulled, sending the beast into the portal. Jefferson quickly closed it to avoid sucking in anyone else.

Regina pulled herself out of the wreckage of the library, shocked at seeing her former beloved. Mal was checking on Lily, but a moment later, she rushed over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Mal walked right past her to the young girl on the ground. Cora, Zelena and Ingrid were already trying to tend to her wounds. "Fine."

"Amelie, are you okay?" The dragon demanded.

Regina forced down her jealousy and anger in favor of checking on Belle. The librarian was fine, although she was just as worried at Amelie taking the brunt of the attack. Storybrooke was waking up and people were starting to come and see what had happened.

Amelie could barely feel anything, could barely see anything. She knew her friends were close though. Her wound burned when they cleaned it and the next thing she knew, she was lying in her bed with Mal carefully wrapping her wounds. "You'll be fine, dear. Our magic is just slowly working. Give it a couple weeks and you'll be up again soon, I promise."

"Mal, it hurts." Amelie whispered.

"I know, dear. But you won't be too hurt for long. We'll check on you often, I promise." She leaned forward to kiss Amelie's forehead and gently touch her cheek. With a word of magic, Amelie was cleaned from head to toe and placed in some pajamas. "Rest now while I figure out what the hell a Chernabog is doing here."

"How did you know?" Amelie asked.

"I placed a spell on you a long time to let me or Lily know if you were ever in danger and needed help. I'm sorry, I should've asked first but-"

"Mal." Amelie said weakly. "Don't ever apologize for saving my life."

Mal smiled. "Sleep well. Get better soon. We'll find out who brought that thing here." She waved her hand, putting Amelie to sleep and teleported away.

/

Regina had just finished giving her report to Emma when her attention was caught by a certain blonde dragon yet again. Maleficent checked on Lily again, before sending her back with her other followers to their town. Mal started walking towards them. "Mal-"

"A little informal, don't you think?" Mal growled, silencing her at once. As well as making her feel like the only girl in the world, Mal was also the only one who could make Regina feel like nothing but a child. "Calling me 'Mal' is a privilege you have lost. You **will** refer to me by my full name, Your Majesty, or Madame Mayor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Regina said softly, trying to still her rapidly beating heart.

Mal turned to Emma. "Find where that thing came from. Or I will. You better hope that it is not one of your friends because I will not be merciful." she turned to storm away.

"So you show up to save a random girl, but you ignore the fuck out of me?!" Regina hissed, following after her.

"You are no longer a priority in my life." Mal replied without stopping.

Regina actually winced at the painful words, spoken so easily. She was not deterred however. She knew what she wanted. She wouldn't hesitate again. "Then how do I become a priority in your life again?"

Mal paused and Regina nearly ran into her. The dragon turned to face her. "You wait." She said, teleporting away.

Regina scowled at the place where she disappeared and called for Emma. "I want you to find out everything you can on this Amelie. The villains didn't come until she was hurt and they came pretty damn quickly."

"Regina, I can't start turning on our own people. Everyone will think anyone is a target."

"Anyone is. Mal is right about finding out who let that thing in here because it wasn't me and it didn't come from the curse. If they hadn't come, imagine how many other people would've been hurt."

"You said it only came after Amelie."

"It did. I wonder why…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie faded in and out for several days. She couldn't focus on anything or stay awake. She knew her parents were frequently in her room, but so was Mal, coming to check on her. came in as well, but his medicine didn't work. Her wounds no longer hurt and the pain was slowly diminishing. Slowly. Then one day, she could hardly feel it at all and she was able to sit up in bed. She checked the calendar to see what day it was. She'd been in and out of a coma for a week and a half!

Amelie picked up her phone and called Mal to let her know the good news. "I feel so much better."

Mal appeared in the room next to her. "Let me see the wound, dear." Amelie moved the blankets to show her. There were jagged scars along her left thigh and side, but they were mostly healed at this point and Mal's magic had pushed out any impurities that would infect them. "It looks better. You should eat." The dragon knelt next to the bed. "Get some nice hot food in you and lay down again. You might feel better, but don't overdo it."

Amelie nodded. "What's happened since I've been out?"

"Not much on our side. Emma is still searching for how the Chernabog got here. Regina is suspicious of you."

"Suspicious?"

"Jealous would be a better word I think. As for the idiot citizens of this town, they're trying to get Snow and David to reverse my flame border."

"Reverse it?" Amelie frowned.

Mal smirked. "They don't like the idea of us being able to cross over, but they can't."

Amelie rolled her eyes. "They're never satisfied."

"You are correct. Also, we have a get well gift for you." A large, long box appeared on the bed next to Amelie. "And Ingrid and Zelena sent you this." She held up a bag that from the smell, she could already tell what was inside. "Eat and rest. I'll check on you again tonight." Mal kissed her temple and teleported away. Amelie opened the bag of food. Inside was a burger with a doughnut as a bun and a small tray of sweet bread. She grinned and started scarfing it down. She was only able to eat a small amount before she had to stop for a moment, but eventually finished it all. Comfortably full, she wiped her hands and opened her present. Inside it...was a bow, a letter and a quill. She opened the letter first.

 _Thomas: A gift for you. A bow._

 _Jefferson: Carved from wood from another land._

 _Zelena: Painted green because it is the best color after all._

 _Hades: Enchanted so it will never break._

 _Cora: Arrows that will forever fly true._

 _Jafar: A quiver that will never run out of arrows._

 _Anita: Carved in the shape of a wolf. For your spirit._

 _Quinn: And the symbol of the moon, because you are our sister._

 _Ursula: A specially made bowstring so that it will always sing a beautiful song._

 _James and Jack: With spike tips for close combat._

 _Killian and Milah: Bejeweled because you are beautiful._

 _Ingrid: Arrowshafts made from snow and ice so your arrows will always fly high._

 _Cruella: Feathers with my favorite colors because I love those colors._

 _Lily: Dragon scale arrowheads to penetrate any armor._

 _Mal: A quill. So that you always write the truth. Our gift to our favorite friend._

Amelie was on the verge of tears. The bow and arrows were exactly as they described. Crafted from strange, surprisingly light wood and adorned with jewels and wolves chasing each other and moon crests. Two large metal spikes protruded from both ends. The arrows were long and deadly, with Lily's dragon scales as the arrowheads and Ingrid's arrow shafts and Cruella's feathers at the end. The quiver was black with a gold and and red trim, Jafar's signature colors. It was beautiful. The quill looked like any other until she picked it up. Then it started to glow slightly and the feather started changing colors. Knocking at the door made her hurry to wrap everything back up and slide it under her bed. She climbed back in and laid down, pulling the blankets up to her chin. Her mother opened the door and smiled.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Better." Amelie frowned when she stepped aside and stepped in. "What's this?"

"Well, I heard voices, so I assumed you were awake and I called to come talk to you."

"About? I'm not crazy."

sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, therapy is not just for people with mental disorders, it's for people with problems, whatever those might be."

"I don't need this." Amelie said adamantly.

"Well, why don't we just talk about the past month or so. When you changed your hair. How about that?"

"I decided it was time for a change. What of it?"

"Why did you feel the need to change?"

The last thing Amelie wanted to do was say something that would probably misinterpret and then parrot back to her parents. But she didn't need therapy. If she really needed to talk to someone, it would probably be Mal anyway. "Because it was time, -"

"Please, call me Archie."

"Archie." She repeated with a smile. "I hate that you came all the way here, but I don't need a therapist. I don't have any problems and I hope my parents haven't paid you because it was a waste. Please, I'm tired and I'd like to go back to sleep." Archie finally got the hint and rose to leave.

"But if there's anything you ever need, you can come to me." He handed her a card and left the room. Amelie tossed the card across the bed and went back to sleep. When she awoke again, it was actually two days later and she felt good enough to get up and take a long hot shower. She put on an oversized gray shirt and a pair of blue jeans. As soon as she was done, her door was opened, but this time it was by Sheriff Swan.

"Amelie Jenkins?"

"Yes…"

"Mind coming down to the station with me?"

/

Regina stood outside the interrogation room with her arms crossed, watching Emma talk to the girl about the Chernabog attack. Amelie had told her exactly what happened and now the blonde was probing for information on the villains themselves. What surprised her the most was that as soon as the villains were mentioned, Amelie hardened up and her entire demeanor changed. The queen scowled at how fiercely she guarded Mal's secrets. So far, Emma hadn't detected any lie. Finally, Regina stepped into the room and sat next to Emma. "Do you know anything about the villains, Miss Jenkins? Their plans? Their reasons? How did they know to rescue you?"

"I know more than you do about the others." Amelie said matter of factly. Regina glanced at Emma. she wasn't lying. "I don't know their plans. Their reasons are simple, the people in this town are self-righteous bastards. And I know how they knew to rescue me. I'm just not telling you."

"And why not?"

"Because there is no reason to. No crime was committed by them rescuing me. They saved my life."

"They are villains. Plenty of wrong has been done to them, yes, but they have committed unspeakable acts as well. Their past does not excuse them."

"Trying to change didn't make things any better, did it?" The girl countered. "I mean, how did they treat you? Long after you tried to change? Don't talk to me about someone's past, Madame Mayor. Now, if we're done." Amelie stood up.

"We're not. Sit."

Amelie sat back down with a huff. "What now?"

"I think you should cooperate." Emma said gently. "We're just looking for answers."

"You're looking for blame." Amelie argued. She looked at Regina. "You're trying to figure out my connection with Mal. You're just pissed." Amelie said.

"Me?" Regina asked. "About what?"

"Because now...you have to _wait_." Amelie grinned wickedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Mal and Lily burst out laughing when Amelie told them what she said to Regina. They were in the dragon's living room, sipping teas and wine and talking.

"I wish I could've seen her face." Lily said.

"Yeah, she was mad. She stormed out."

Mal smirked and dipped her wine. "Sounds like your morning was interesting."

Amelie nodded. "It was. I couldn't wait to get here. My parents think I need a therapist."

"Why? You're not crazy." Lily frowned.

Amelie shrugged. "Anyways, will you guys teach me how to use my new bow?"

"Absolutely." Mal replied. "But I want to give you some more time to heal. I wouldn't want you to reinjure yourself."

"Come on, please. I have nothing to do. I'm not scheduled for any more stories until tomorrow. I've already written the new ones and I don't want to go home."

"In a town like this, you're bored?" Mal asked. "Then let us entertain you."

Amelie spent the entire day and part of the night with the villains. First, Zelena gave her a ride on her broomstick. Then they went on a ship ride with Killian and Milah. Blackbeard showed her how to control the Queen Anne's revenge with his magic sword. She went swimming and diving with Ursula and Cruella gave her a driving lesson. James and Jack gave her a sword fighting lesson, but only the basics because of Mal's protectiveness. She went hiking with Anita and Quinn and that night, Ingrid froze the streets and they all went ice skating. Thomas walked her all the way home late that night. Her parents were less than pleased at her late arrival. When Amelie walked into the living room, her mother and father were sitting on the couch. They'd waited up for her.

"Um, hi guys-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron demanded. Amelie rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Melly, come and sit down for a second." Maureen said gently.

"I'm tired." Amelie said. She was actually quite exhausted after the eventful she had.

"I know, but clearly we need to talk." Maureen motioned for her to sit and she obeyed. "Honey, you have changed so much over the past few weeks that your father and I are simply trying to keep up. This sneaking out and hanging out all night, this isn't like you. Spending all your time with the murderers and thieves across the fire border. Sneaking out with boys. Clearly trying to lock you in isn't working, so we just want to see if…"

Amelie frowned as Regina and stepped out of the kitchen. "You want to see if they cast a spell on me." She immediately stood up. "They're my friends and I like hanging out with them because they're awesome. Yes, they're all murderers and thieves and liars but guess what-" she gestured to Regina and . "So are they. So are your precious leaders. And I'm not putting up with this. I'm going to bed."

"No, you are not young lady." Ron stood up. "Come back here!"

Amelie continued up the stairs and slammed her room door. She sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chin. There was nothing with the villains. They were happy being themselves. They were happy to be villains. Her mother knocked on her door and stepped in.

"Am, I just want to understand."

"No, you don't. You've always said that I need to get out from behind my books and put down my pencil and go make some friends. And I did."

"Yes, but not werewolves and pirates and dragons. Don't you realize that I am only trying to help? Don't you know about the implications this would mean? What the town would think? They'll think you're a traitor."

"I don't care what anyone thinks." Amelie said. She looked up at her mother. "I don't care. I like being me and people never stay the same way forever. I'm sorry you can't accept that."

Maureen slowly nodded and left the room. Amelie laid down and soon fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina paced in front of the mirror in her vault, summoning the courage to ask the spell. She needed to talk to Maleficent and she needed to do it now. A phone wouldn't work and Lily no longer answered for her now that Mal was no longer in hiding. She touched the mirror, scrying her beloved. The mirror lit up as it revealed a large, beautiful bedroom. The bed was massive and covered in a thousand pillows. Definitely Mal's bedroom. The Dragon Queen herself walked by the mirror, wearing only a sexy pair of black lace lingerie. Regina's mouth watered as she gazed at the lush curves and toned body of the dragon.

"Scrying me now, Regina?" Mal looked up as she picked up a black, practically see through robe and put it on. "That is beneath you."

"We need to talk." Regina said, struggling to tear her eyes away from the blonde's cleavage. "I want to say sorry and that you took my answer wrong."

"You **didn't** answer."

"Yes! Because I was caught off guard. I didn't expect you to ask me."

"You mean, you didn't expect me to ask you in front of Emma?"

"No!"

"Regina, don't act like that town dictates your every move. You're so afraid of the darkness, who was with you when you were consumed by it? Who was with you when no one else could stand the sight of your face. I could've looked upon it for hours. I could've cried just thinking that you were mine, but you never were. You belonged to the darkness, to revenge, to Rumpelstiltskin. I was never a priority in your life until you needed me to cast your curse. Then you pretended to be my friend and lover."

Regina looked down, cheeks burning. The first she and Mal had been made love had been the best night of her life. It still was. But a few years later, Regina had used that to her advantage and she slept with Mal again, just to steal her curse while she slept. "I'm sorry."

"Now that I look back, Regina, at everything we've been through, I was never important to you. I was only useful. I was only a pawn."

"You know that isn't true!" Regina roared, suddenly seething with rage that Mal would try and diminish her love to a few bad choices. "I did love you!" She screamed. "I still do! With every ounce of my being, you must believe me, I do." She angrily wiped away her tears.

"For almost 30 years, you trapped me beneath the library. Why?" Maleficent asked.

"Because you are a dragon." Regina shrugged. "I don't know. Why didn't **you** tell me about Lily?"

"It was none of the Evil Queen's concern what I did." The blonde replied. "You had your curse. Nothing else mattered."

"I'm in love with you." Regina whispered.

"And I am in love with you, Regina. I have looked past your faults time and time again. I have overlooked every unspeakable act you've committed, even against me. And I still love you...but I can't stand you. You said yourself you wouldn't hesitate when I asked again. You just stared at me."

"Because I couldn't believe it. After everything, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me." Regina tried to explain as best as she could. The dragon didn't seem convinced.

Someone called out to Mal and the dragon looked up. "Goodbye Regina." The connection ended and the mirror went black.

Regina released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. And with that breath, came a flood of tears. She didn't how to get back into Mal's good graces. She just didn't know what to do. She couldn't cross the fire to show her just how much she wanted to be with Mal. But...Amelie could...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Regina took a deep breath as she knocked on the front door of the Jenkins residence. opened it and smiled.

"How may I help you, Madame Mayor?"

"Um, I would like to speak with your daughter. Is she home?"

She shook her head with a sigh. "She was gone when I got up this morning. I'm sorry. I could call her."

"No, that's alright. Thank you." Regina teleported back to her vault and scryed the girl to see if she was already in Dark Storybrooke. She was. The mirror showed Lily, curled up in a tight ball on Mal's bed behind Mal herself. She could hear the dragon purring contently while Amelie relaxed on her shoulder, half asleep. It was a pretty muggy day today and it would make sense that they would be a little lazy. She still stiffened with jealousy at seeing her dragon is close to someone else. She ended the connection and decided to try again later, checking in at times to see if Amelie was on her way back to Storybrooke. The problem was, the girl was never not doing something. Whether it be sewing with Zelena, learning to waltz with Hades, helping Killian and Blackbeard bring in a catch of fish, learning some new language with Mal or horse racing with Keith. What really stung the queen to the core was what she witnessed that evening. She'd expected the girl to be on her way home finally, but no. The thing she had been sewing with Zelena...was a saddle. A dragon's saddle. Fit for Maleficent. Regina shattered the mirror when she screamed.

"Regina?" It was Tinkerbell, warily approaching the infuriated woman. "I just came to check on you. Emma said you've been down here all day. Everything okay-"

"No! A dragon does not let **anyone** ride them. Especially not Maleficent. It is forbidden, it's wrong, it's never done. She told me so herself." Regina screamed in frustration. "But she let that girl ride her. She lets her doing anything she fucking wants to."

"Regina, you're jealous of a 16 year old kid." Tink said reasonably. "Maleficent loves you."

"Oh she does, but apparently she can't stand me anymore." Regina laughed darkly as she sat down and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know what to do now."

"Maybe this is a good time to just back off for a little while. Just for a little while. Give her some space to cool off, for you to cool off. Try again another time." Tink suggested.

"If I find a way across the border, I can make her understand."

"The villains will see that as an invasion."

"Oh but they can cross anytime they fucking feel like it?!" Regina snapped. Maybe Tink was right. Maybe she did need to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying was...the best...thing ever. Riding Zelena's broom was fun and terrifying considering there was nothing but a piece of wood between her and falling to her death. Riding a dragon...that was another story entirely. Mal soared high over Dark Storybrooke, gliding with the occasional flap of her massive wings. Amelie held on for dear life, but looked around in wonder. "Mal! This is amazing!" The dragon let out a rumbling purr and brought her wings in close, falling into a steep dive. Amelie was luckily strapped down by her legs and arms. Otherwise, she would've been blown out of the seat by the fierce wind. They were close to slamming into the trees but Mal ripped out her wings at the last second for a graceful glide over the countryside, only flapping her wings occasionally. The view was breathtaking. All too soon the sun set lower than Mal would've liked. The dragon was perfectly fine flying in the dark, just not with precious cargo on board. She landed near the border and Amelie unstrapped herself and nearly fell off her back. She undid the straps that tied the saddle to Mal and pushed it off. Mal then shifted back into her human form. "This was the most amazing day ever, Mal. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, my dear." Maleficent smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"So um, Mal…" Amelie said as they started walking to the border.

"Yes?"

"So school is gonna be out soon. I was wondering if I could come spend the summer here in Dark Storybrooke."

"It is fine with me." Mal shrugged, making the young girl's heart nearly burst with happiness. "But your parents will not be pleased."

"I'll keep my grades up. I'll be at the top of my class and then they'll have to say yes. I mean, I've earned a bit of a vacation, right?"

"I should think so."

Amelie nodded, already anticipating the fun she would have this summer. She couldn't wait. "What about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you talked to Regina but it wasn't a pretty conversation. You also haven't told me your story, even though you said you would be first."

"Tomorrow. We will talk about it tomorrow." Mal kissed the top of her head. "Go home. Go to bed and get some sleep so you can be ready for school. Weekend is over."

Amelie smiled and hugged Mal before crossing over. She grabbed her bike and started riding home. Now that the secret of where she went every day was out, the other kids at school were being complete asses and made some very annoying remarks as she rode by. She ignored them however. She'd gotten good at that. Besides, she hoped that once she left for the summer, she wouldn't have to come back to regular Storybrooke at all.

Her parents were sitting to the dinner table when she walked in.

"You're late." Ron said.

"Only a few minutes." Amelie replied. She'd already eaten at Ingrid's but she came and sat down anyway where her mother had fixed a plate for her. "Mom, Dad, I need to ask you something." Both of them looked up at her. "I want to spend the summer with the villains."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Because they are evil." Ron said. "They are murderers and criminals and tyrants and thieves and liars-" Amelie rolled her eyes. "Do not roll your eyes at me."

"Your argument makes no sense." She pointed out. Her father was beyond reason, so she turned to her mother. "Think about it, Mom. Storybrooke's mayor is the Evil Queen. Your precious king and queen stole and cursed a baby. Emma used to be a thief. Henry meddles in everything. And do not get me started on Rumpelstiltskin. Please? They're my friends and I love them. They saved me, healed me. We owe them."

Maureen looked at Ron, who firmly shook his head. She turned back to Amelie. "Melly, they have not been very good influences on you. I think you need to spend some time away from them and focus on school."

"Really?" Both of her parents raised their eyebrows. "In all the time that I've known them, do you know what I've learned? Besides that calculus and stuff that I learned in school that I will never ever need again, I learned a second language. Yeah, Mal taught me to speak Swedish and is teaching me an ancient dragon language next. My writing has improved, I can shoot a bow, I know how to catch and gut fish and deer, I can ice skate, I can dance, I can swim, I can drive. I can sing- no, I still can't sing but Ursula is fantastic at it. Ingrid is teaching me to cook and Zelena taught me how to sew. I've flown on a dragon's back! How is that for a negative influence?"

"It doesn't matter." Maureen said after a few moments of silence. "We said you're not going anymore and that's final."

Any other time this would've happened, Amelie might've burst into tears and ran into her room crying, but spending time with the villains had hardened her in a way. She'd always been good, always done everything she was told. Why couldn't she have this one thing? Instead of making her sad like it would've done before meeting Mal and Lily and the others...it only made her angry. She said nothing more as she walked calmly up to her room. She went into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes so she could see the still present scars on her side and leg. They were pale against the tan she was starting to gain from being outside constantly now. Looking at them made her feel a sense of pride because of how she got them and who had saved her from getting more. She put on some undergarments and a pair of jeans and a black, red and white half shirt that Cruella had bought her. Some boots completed her outfit and she started packing more clothes and her books and school supplies.

"Amelie, what are you doing?" Her parents came to the door but she'd locked it beforehand. "Amelie! Open the door!"

Amelie ignored them. She finished packing and sent a text to Mal, asking her to teleport her stuff to her office in Dark Storybrooke. The bags disappeared a moment later.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mal asked in concern.

"My parents told me that I had to stay away from you guys. I don't want to. I want to stay with you."

"Dear, you know that will only cause problems. They'll make it seem like we're kidnapping you."

"I don't care! Please." She pleaded.

"Alright. I'll teleport you-"

"I'll walk." She clicked end call and stormed out of her room, shoving her way past her parents. They called after her, but she kept walking. As soon as she made it to the porch, she took off running. Ignoring even her bike, she ran as far as she could before she had to stop and catch her breath. Still walking, she was only a few feet from the border before Regina Mills appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?" Amelie asked.

"I need your help, to get across the border. I need to talk to Mal-"

"You've talked enough, don't you think?" Regina looked so sad in those moments that Amelie took a deep breath and looked up at the queen. "If you really love Mal, why did you lock her up? If you really loved her, why didn't you write her into the curse as your wife or something?"

Regina dug her hands into her coat pockets. "Because I wanted her to want her, not trick or force her. Besides, the curse didn't work on her. She was just stuck in dragon form but she was aware of everything."

"I don't know how I can help you, Miss Mills. I want to. You two bring out the strongest emotions in one of another, either good or bad, without even being in the same room." Amelie said. "You didn't want to force her before, don't do it now. That's only going to piss her off."

Regina sighed. "You're right." She took on a suspicious look. "What are you doing out so late. Running."

"I had to get away." She looked up at the car lights coming down the road. "Still have to. Have a good night, Miss Mills." Amelie moved towards the border when a jacket appeared on her shoulders.

"Good night, Miss Jenkins."

Amelie nodded and continued across the border.

/

Mal made Amelie sit down on the deep couch in her bedroom while she fixed her some hot cocoa and lit a fire in the fireplace. "What were you thinking? You could've frozen to death." Amelie lowered her head and sipped the cocoa while Mal unnecessarily examined her for any injuries. "You're sleeping here tonight. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Amelie said softly. There was a long moment of silence between them as Mal fixed her place to sleep among the many pillows on her bed. "Will you tell me your story now, Maleficent?"

The dragon paused in her work. "Amelie, you need to go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"I'll go to school and I'll go help Belle in the library, but I'm not going home." She said firmly.

Mal sighed. "It matters not to me. It is not an inconvenience on my part. As for my story…" the dragon sighed and came to stand in front of her, pulling up a chair to sit down and looked the teen right in the eye as she spoke. "Many like to say that I am a mere human with a penchant for shapeshifting. They couldn't be more wrong. The blood that flows through my veins is not human. It is ancient. I have witnessed the rise of a thousand kingdoms and seen them fall, only for another to emerge in their place. I am very old. If I were to tell you my whole story, it would take days and nights."

"I have those." Amelie said quickly.

"Then tomorrow. After you help Belle, we can begin. But first, sleep and school."

Amelie finished her drink and went to get ready for a bed, putting on an oversized blue shirt and black shorts. Mal was already laying down when she came out of the bathroom. She moved behind the dragon and curled up. She didn't need blankets with Mal so close. The blonde's purring soon lured her into sleep.

The next day, she got dressed and ready for school and Cruella gave her a ride across the border. School hardly caught her attention at all. She easily passed her tests in 1st and 2nd period and got an A on a presentation in 3rd period. So far, she was right on track with her grades. She ran straight to the library after school and helped Belle with inventory until noon. Then Cruella came and picked her up and let her drive back to her office to get her things before going to Mal's garden behind her house. It was a truly breathtaking sight. Covered in lush vegetation and a hundred kinds of flowers, Amelie was awestruck as she walked through it. There was a small brook that she found Mal sitting beside. Amelie sat down next to her.

"Are you ready, scribe? This story will not be told like the others."

Amelie nodded. Normally they would go to her office and she would let the villain talk and vent if need be. The dragon seemed to have other plans. Mal waited patiently for her to set up her recorder and pull out her notebook. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good. Let us begin."

" _I was born over 3000 years ago. Dragons live for a very long time. When I was small, I remember I lived near a lake in the forest. My mother's name was Cynder. She was very beautiful and very powerful and her scales were as white as a cloud. Some of her scales were actual diamonds, like a necklace around her neck. I always tried to pull them off because they were sparkly. I remember swimming in the lake and her teaching me to fly and playing a game where we would jump back and forth over the fire pit. Those years were such bliss, as beautiful as this garden. Oh, how I loved my mother. She was my world. She was...pure light. Always willing to help another. Her diamond scales, she'd leave them in the fields of poor farmers so they could use them or sell them. She loved flowers, loved nature. Especially orchids. To me...she was perfection."_

Amelie smiled, listening to the dragon share such heartfelt memories of her mother. The smile that lit up her face was indescribably beautiful. Then the smile faded and the garden started to turn black. Everything around them died.

" _Then one day, my father came back. My mother fought him off. I never understood why they hated each other, but she told me to run. She told me to get away and stay away. So I did. I never saw my mother again. I had to grow up alone. Eventually i crossed the oceans and wound up in the Enchanted Forest. Most people had never heard of dragons and I easily carved out myself a territory. But it was a lonely existence for a very long time. I started mingling with the humans to try and ease the loneliness, but humans are so annoying. Present company excluded, of course."_

Amelie smiled and looked down, noticing the single orchid start to grow in the midst of the darkness. It was joined by a small patch of beauty.

" _My life had been long and dark since my mother died. There were bits of happiness in between, especially when I found my father and killed him. That gave me new confidence and several years after that...I met Stefan. He was so handsome and gallant and kingly. He made me feel beautiful. He made me feel loved for the first time since I was a child. He promised to love me forever...then he broke my heart. As soon as he saw_ _ **her.**_ _Briar Rose. He threw me aside for her, pretended like I didn't exist, sent his assassins to dispose of me so the world would never know he had once loved a hideous beast! That's why I cursed their entire family. He promised me the world, to make me his queen, his wife and we would have children. Then he gave it all to her!"_

The small patch of flowers burst into flames, making Amelie jump in surprise. There was nothing left of the beautiful garden anymore. She forced herself not to cry even though her heart felt like it was breaking.

" _So I locked myself away in my castle. I hated them so much. Especially when my curses failed and I realized that my path of vengeance was fruitless. I didn't know what to do with myself. My faithful valet encouraged me to step out of my castle one more. So I gave it one more try. And that's the night I met Regina. As soon as I laid eyes upon her…"_

The garden suddenly burst into full bloom again. The grass turned green and lush, the flowers sprang to life. Amelie noticed that as Mal spoke of her interactions with Regina and eventually the Evil Queen, not once did a single flower die. Even when Regina slept with Mal just to steal the curse. Only when she retold the tale of losing Lily did many of the flowers diminish. But they still struggled to bloom, even when she described her hellish life for 28 years living beneath the library. Surrounded by walls of stone and not even being allowed the sweet bliss of ignorance like the others. They stopped there for the day, realizing that hours had passed. It would take another two days of talking for Mal to fill in any blanks, answer any questions and give her tale a little more detail. It was much longer than any of the others, probably all of them combined. She was patient as Amelie listened and took notes. Finally, she could continue. Even this would take days to describe, the arrival of the fallen heroes and villains, injustice of the heroes and Storybrooke treating the former villains with persecution, and how the dragon came up with the idea of their new town. Amelie had bore witness to many of those injustices, but some of the ones like Mal described, were some she hadn't even heard of. Children vandalizing Cruella's car, people breaking a hole in Killian's ship, the numerous horrible remarks. The 'accidents' like the one with Whale spilling his coffee on Cruella. She was just glad that no one had gotten hurt.

" _And then there is this annoying little girl, a foolish thing, who would rather spend her time with villainous people than heroes. She comes everyday, eats free food, uses our things and then poof! She's gone. But she always returns with a notebook and asks us poor villains to talk. The only ear willing to listen."_

Mal smirked at her and kissed her cheek. She stood up and held out her hand. "Come. We are done for today. I have something to show you."

Amelie cut off her recorder and stood up to take Mal's hand. She dropped her notebook and the dragon paused to ran her fingertips over her scars, visible through the tanktop and shorts she was wearing. Because Mal magically controlled the temperature in her garden, she didn't need to bundle up.

"I can get rid of those for you, you know."

"I like them." Amelie said. "It took a lot to get them."

Mal smiled and nodded. "Come then, my dragonling." She lead Amelie into the house and into the basement. Deep into the basement. They came to a sealed door which took a word of magic from Mal to open. Inside was a grand vault, filled to the brim with gold coins and nuggets and jewels of every type and size. Priceless artifacts, paintings, carvings, tapestries, rugs, jewelry. It was everywhere. Maleficent's Hoard. The dragon helped her down inside. She glided across the mounds of gold with ease whereas Amelie slid down the slopes and needed help to climb them.

"This…" she panted. "Is a very large basement."

Maleficent chuckled. "This is my vault. All dragons hoard. When I am gone...this will all belong to Lily. And she will add to it and pass it on to her children and so on."

"So this belonged to Cynder too?"

"Most of it, yes. As you can imagine, she was much older than 3000 years. She liked to joke that she was the one who gave the fire to the sun." The dragon chuckled sadly. "There are times when I can't remember what I ate a day prior but I can remember every word of every conversation I've ever had with her."

"That's your mom. A mom… is a very special kind of queen." Amelie said, thinking of her own. She'd hadn't spoken to her parents since she ran off that night and always managed to skirt them when they went looking for her in town. She loved her mother to death but she couldn't fight how good she felt being across the flame border and her mother just couldn't understand that and wouldn't. She would have to talk to her later though. She would have to go home sometime and running was so cowardly. Her dad was most likely irate and pissed to high hell but her mom was probably worried sick. Amelie was brought out of her thoughts when they made it to a stone platform. The gold started swirling and coiling, bringing something up from the deepest depths of the vault. It was a very small box. Mal sat down, letting her legs dangle off into the gold and Amelie followed the motion. The box was carried to them on a wave of coins, which Mal took.

"This box is my most treasured possession." She said fondly. It was a small ornate box made of bronze. She opened it and pulled out a picture and a piece of cloth with something wrapped inside. The picture was of a beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes. There was absolutely no doubt in Amelie's mind that this was Mal's mother. The picture was old and slightly worn, but still clear. She carefully took it in her hands.

"She looks like you." Amelie said.

"I look like her." Mal corrected with a smile. "She was everything I wanted to be."

"I'm sure she's more than proud of you, Maleficent." Amelie looked up at the blonde, who only shrugged with a slight blush.

Mal turned to the piece of cloth and unwrapped the treasures within. Three large teardrop shaped diamonds. They glittered in the light from the wall torches around the room. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"No kidding. These were her scales?"

"Yep. Whenever she shed them, she'd let me keep a few of them. I have more hidden but sometimes i like to come and look at these and just...remember. Things were so different after she was gone."

"I don't think she's really gone. I mean, I think I'm looking at her right now."

Mal smiled softly, blushing slightly. "You are too sweet. Here." She quickly wrapped up two of the scales and placed them and the picture back in the box, sending back off on the wave of gold. The third scale was picked back up and a word of magic was spoken, creating tiny tendrils of white fire to spread from the dragon's fingertips and form over the scale, crafting a beautiful necklace and pendant for the diamond scale. Mal leaned towards her.

"Wait. W-wait, no. What are you-" Amelie was shocked when she placed the scale around her neck. "You can't be serious. Mal, this is priceless. Why would you-"

"Your heart reminds me of hers. That's probably why I trusted you so easily. I'm glad I did." Mal smiled and kissed her temple. "Come on. You can't stay down here long or else you'll die. Humans." she scoffed.

Amelie was still in shock. This was one of Cynder's scales, one of Mal's most prized possessions. She gave it away so easily. The next thing she knew, they were outside with Mal telling her to slow down. It took a moment to realize she was hyperventilating. She wrapped her arms around Mal's neck and the dragon purred to soothe her. "I-I can't repay you for this. You should just take it back. It's too precious."

Maleficent chuckled. "If my mother could give them away to random destitute peasants, then why can't I give one to a trusted friend?"

"You really mean it?"

Mal pulled away and looked her in the eye. "You mean a great deal to all of us. So yes, I mean it." She chuckled when Amelie hugged her again. "I don't want you to repay anything I give you, okay? Because I give away many things. Your next gift though is from Cruella and Ursula."

"What?"

Mal grinned and suddenly raced to the front yard. Amelie quickly ran back to pack up her stuff and ran after her. Waiting in the driveway was a silver lamborghini with gold trim. "You have to be joking!"

"Nope, dahling." Cruella grinned as she stepped out. "You are friends with villains now, you have to always be in style. Not only will this beautiful baby change color to match your outfit, but it won't give off any bad exhaust that will irritate Mal or Lil. It's perfect, is it not?"

"It's... incredible."

"Not only that, but we have a whole shopping trip planned as well. Whether or not you actually stay in our little town, you always have a place and we have to make sure that place is fabulous, dahling!"

Being friends with villains...wasn't bad at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie pulled up to her parents house and got out of her car. She didn't have a driver's license yet so it actually drove itself. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Maureen opened it and quickly yanked Amelie into her arms.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Her mother practically carried her into the house and into the living room before she could even speak. "Your father is going to kill you when he gets home. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What the hell were you thinking? Leaving and not answering the phone?!"

Amelie let her rant for a few minutes. Then her father got home and they started up again. She silently sat there and let them yell. When they seemed to be finished, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I'm sorry for worrying you. I really am. You have every right to be angry, but I've been fine. More than fine actually. As you can see." She was sporting new clothes and of course she was wearing Cynder's scale around her neck. "I love you guys. You don't even know how much, but other than you guys, there is no reason for me to stay in Storybrooke. All of my friends are across the border. I can't really stand most of the people here. I'm happy over there."

"We are the adults." Ron said adamantly. "You are still a child and you will do as we say. We should ground you until you turn 18."

"What if I let you talk to Mal?" Amelie asked.

"The Evilest of them all?!" Her father shouted.

Amelie raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother. "Please, Mom. I really want this."

Maureen looked torn, wanting to let her daughter be happy and still being conflicted over everything she knew about the villains. "Your father is right." She said ultimately.

Amelie sighed. "Please, I am begging the both of you for this." she could see her mother starting to crumble.

"What about school?" She asked.

Amelie smiled. "Top of my class at the moment. I need some help in math, but i already have a tutor."

"And you're going to ride your bike back and forth everyday?"

"Tell me you're not really considering this." Ron said.

"I have a car now. It literally drives itself."

"And-and money? Food?"

"Mal is a dragon. She eats a lot and keeps her fridge stocked always. Plus I can always stop at Ingrid's restaurant. I eat free there and she's teaching me to cook. Also, Mal is like super rich. You know dragons hoarding gold and stuff? Yeah."

"What...what are you asking for? To live with them? You're our daughter, Amelie."

"I'm just asking for the summer, and for you to trust me. I know what I'm doing and I know you really don't understand, but at least try. Meet Mal so you know I'll be okay. I mean, she did save my life and asked for nothing in return. None of them are who you think they are."

"And how do you know that?" Her dad demanded.

"Because I asked them." She replied.

"No." He said. "I will not stand for this. You **will** do what I say and I'm not letting you let go back across that border. They have you up and out all night, wearing those tight jeans and half shirts. My daughter is not going to dress like that. Once Queen Snow and King David finish their work, no one will be able to cross that border."

"What?"

"Yeah. They're going to seal it."

Amelie immediately stood up and made for the door. Her father chased after her but the sight of the lamborghini made him pause just long enough for to get in the car. She typed in Mal's name and the car roared off. While driving, she called Mal and told her what Snow and David were planning.

"I highly doubt Regina knows about this." Mal reasoned. "They must be partnered with Rumpelstiltskin."

"What do you want to do?"

"Go to Regina and tell her."

"She's only going to go confront them."

"I know. She'll buy us some time."

"On it." Amelie hung up and turned the car around, heading towards the large mansion in the center of Storybrooke. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. Henry opened it a moment later.

"Amelie. Hey, what's up?"

"Is Miss Mills here?" she asked.

"Um yeah, come in." He lead her into the immaculate home and she looked around with wide eyes. It was a beautiful home, spacious, elegant and lovely.

Regina came down the stairs in an elegant blue dress. She looked strangely made up for 9 o'clock at night. "Miss Jenkins. Isn't it a little late for house calls?"

"Possibly, Madame Mayor, but I have some news that you may or may not be aware of."

"Speak then. Henry go finish washing dishes." He frowned slightly at the command but all she had to do was cock an eyebrow for him to go do as he was told. Amelie smirked a little. "What is it?"

"I went to go talk to my parents about coming home and staying with the villains and my father let slip something that Maleficent wanted me to tell you." Regina visibly straightened when Mal's name was mentioned. She waved a hand for her to continue. "Snow and David might be helping Rumpelstiltskin seal the border between Storybrooke and Dark Storybrooke. So that no one can enter and no one can leave." Regina's nostrils flared. "I'm guessing you didn't get the hero circle memo."

"How could they do this?"

"Probably listening to the demands of the people. They don't like the idea that the villains can come back any time they want to but they can't cross the border themselves."

"And Mal's knows about this? This isn't good. She'll do anything to protect her people. I'm gonna go talk to the idiots and the imp. Make sure Mal doesn't do anything stupid." She teleported away and Amelie let herself back out to race back to Mal's. Arriving at the border though, she found Mal and the other magically inclined villains. As well as Rumpelstiltskin and the heroes, Emma, Snow and David.

She swerved the car across the border and got out. "What gives you the fucking right to try and lock us in?" Mal was yelling at Rumpelstiltskin.

"The people see you as a constant threat." Snow tried to reason.

"Fuck your people!" Mal roared.

Amelie walked over to the villains. Cora put an arm around her and moved her to the back, out of range in case something happened. Lily appeared next to them and touched Amelie's shoulder so Cora could retake her place.

"You know you can't escape your past." Rumpelstiltskin said. "There is nowhere for you to run."

"So the people have decided to lock us in a box? We don't need Storybrooke. We only crossed over to save one of your own, you son of a bitch."

"Enough!" Ingrid and Cora roared in unison.

"Storybrooke is not yours to command." Cora said. "Regina is the mayor and the creator. Why is she not present?"

"Is it because she wouldn't go along with this foolish plan?" Zelena voiced.

"You wanted to leave Storybrooke. Why would you ever need to come back?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "And now, you never can." He held up some kind of glass vial. "Send the girl back over. Her parents are surely worried. After all...this was their brilliant idea."

Amelie gasped. "What? They wouldn't do this."

"Oh, but they did, dearie. Now come."

She looked up at her friends and shook her head. "I don't want to go." She suddenly some strange force pull her back, dragging her towards the heroes. "No. No!" Lily tried to grab her but she was pulled back too swiftly and swept across the border. Regina suddenly appeared.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said, facing her newfound allies.

"Protecting our town." Emma replied. "Clearly, you're too far up Maleficent's ass to do a damn thing about it. Are you going to go with her now?"

Regina glared at her, stepping close to her. "Don't push me, Miss Swan. And don't push them or they will destroy us all."

"We hold all the cards now and we'll be rid of them."

Regina was suddenly swept backwards as Rumpelstiltskin activated the spell. It drew Regina across it and a rippling wall of magic rose up. Mal roared and threw herself forward, but it shocked her when she touched it. Amelie stood up and raced towards her. The magic barrier shocked her as well, like fire shooting through her fingertips and attacking every nerve in her body. It hurt so badly she collapsed, curling into a ball to alleviate the pain. She could hear Mal and Lily calling to her but she couldn't answer.

"What the hell, Gold?!" Emma roared. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"It was part of mine." He smirked as he teleported away.

Emma looked up at the irate villains. One in particular was glaring daggers at her. Regina Mills...was pissed. That was never a good thing. What was she going to tell Henry? She put on her sheriff's badge however and retrieved the girl to take her home. On the ride, she quickly recovered and her first act was to punch Emma in the face as she walked her to the door. "You know, I could throw you in jail for that."

"Fuck you." Amelie growled. "You know that's not going to hold them long, right? When they get free and terrorize this town, it'll be your fault." The front door opened and Maureen and Ron stepped out. "And theirs. Good night, Sheriff." She stormed up to her room and proceeded to destroy it.

"Amelie, stop it." Ron said.

"Tell me that you had nothing to do with that fiasco at the border." She demanded lowly, sitting in her dismantled room. Her father was standing at the door with her mother just behind him.

"It is what was best."

"So you did all this just because you want me to go back to the way I used to be? An outcast with no real friends, afraid of her own skin, shrinking away at any conflict, with nothing in life to take joy in besides writing? That's how you want me to be?" This felt like the sickest betrayal she'd ever felt. She felt so angry, so furious that she just didn't know what to do. All she knew was, she couldn't stay here, and she needed to find a way to help Mal. She just wanted to get back to her dragons. She started packing her things right that second.

"You're not leaving this house in the middle of the night." Ron snapped, snatching away her bag. "Not again."

"Then I will leave with nothing." She grabbed her coat and a wad of cash that Mal had given her and made her way downstairs.

"Where the hell did you get all that money?" Her dad followed her and slammed the door when she tried to open it.

"The Dragon Queen." She hissed in his face. "She gives me more than $10 as an allowance and I'm not even her kid." It was actually almost $10,000 in cash. When Mal said she liked to give away gifts, she wasn't kidding. Everyone should have a friend like Mal.

"How dare you disrespect me!"

"Please, calm down." Maureen touched her husband's shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

Amelie meanwhile had made her way to the back door and walked out. She grabbed her bike and pedaled off down the street. There were few places in Storybrooke she could go without them following her. So she headed to what she felt could be a safe place for now. The mansion was dark when she pulled up to it and knocked on the door. Henry opened it a minute later.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm guessing you came to punch me too?"

"Emma was already here, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, saw the black eye you gave her. She told me what happened at the border."

"About your mom?"

"Yeah. It was stupid. I like Grandpa, but he's crossed the line far too many times and this…" He paused to take a calming breath. "They should've known he would have some kind of plan up his sleeve."

"You do realize that he's done worse." She said. He only shrugged. "Look, I need your help to get your mom back. To fix this."

"What do you need?"

She was actually quite surprised that he didn't ask any more questions. They hadn't spoken in a while, mostly due to Amelie being so busy with her storybook and the villains. It was nice to know that she still had a couple allies in Storybrooke. Still, she knew Henry's true feelings towards the other villains and his loyalty to his hero family. Despite his desire to get Regina back, it was his only desire. After Regina was home, he wouldn't care about her friends. "I'm gonna need to go to the library to pick up some manuals and talk to Belle. In a nutshell...we're gonna build a rocket launcher."

"Come in, you stay here until we break through the border."

"Thanks, Henry."

"No problem, Am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a day later and Regina's welcome into Dark Storybrooke had not been very...welcoming. She'd spent the night in prison, simply because Lily was pissed about the border and technically had the authority to lock her up. Then she'd had to conjure a house in order to take a bath and change clothes. When she went to the market, owned by the Jabberwocky oddly enough, she'd had to spend the last $50 in her pocket for two apples and a sandwich. Two fucking apples and one fucking sandwich. And just to add salt to the wound, the Jabberwocky **ate** the $50 bill right in front of her. Meanwhile, everyone else just came and took whatever they needed, no money required. Not only that, but one of Mal's spells on the town, prevented her from conjuring up her mercedes, so she was forced to walk everywhere since conjuring a horse was impossible as well and the resident stable owner refused to let her buy one. Plus her phone couldn't call anyone outside the border and those inside hardly used one! Great! It was fucking perfect! This idea was the best one Gold had ever had! Please insert pained laughing/crying here. Other than that, the town was actually quite beautiful.

Regina was just walking back to her house when the sound of hooves on stone made her turn around. Keith rode up and came to stop in front of her, dangerously close. She stepped back and fixed him with a glare that he only smirked at. She had the fire, but not the authority. She was sure that if she so much as burned off one finger, Mal or any of the other former villains would kill her. "What?"

"Official summons from the Madame Mayor. There's going to be a meeting with her council and she has invited you...for some reason. Be at the town hall in an hour. Have a good day, Miss Mills." He turned and trotted off. She silently imagined how many ways she could knock him off that horse and snap his neck. Still, this council thing was interesting. An hour later, she walked up to the town hall building. Ingrid arrived on her white elk and her sister came on her broom stick with Hades and Cora appearing as she landed. She followed them inside to a large room with a deep floor, a firepit in the center and rising stands in a circular form around the room. The pit was lit and Mal was pacing around it. Among the council was Cora, Zelena, Ursula, Cruella, Hades, Jafar, Ingrid, James and Anita. Regina assumed they were chosen because of their royal blood, ability to lead, personal relation to Mal and their magical strength. Ursula and Cruella were probably just there because they were personal friends of Mal and James, for entertainment.

"Everyone, have a seat." Mal said. "I won't hold your patience for very long, but we have a bit of a problem. I don't know about the rest of you, but I miss my scribe." The others voiced their same feelings. "I'm thinking we try a direct shot at that stupid border first off."

"And kill yourselves in the process?" Regina asked as she walked forward.

"Why is she here?" Anita growled.

"Probably gathering information for her hero buddies." James added.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was summoned." She said, looking up at Mal. The dragon held her gaze for a long moment. The intensity in her eyes just made Regina's blood boil. She felt a desperate need to kiss Mal, to pull her close and never let go. She balled her fingers into fists to withstand the urge and risking making a fool of herself.

"Indeed she was." Mal started pacing again. "Do you truly know nothing about the plans to seal the border?"

"Truly."

"Good, then you are going to help us break through it. You, Zelena and Cora know the imp better than anyone. We need something to help us find a way through the son of a bitch's little tricks."

"What's so special about this girl?" Regina ventured to ask. "She seems to be the only reason you even want to break through the seal."

"She's our friend." Ingrid answered simply. "We treasure our friends."

"Maybe you could've asked her instead of getting Emma to try and dig up dirt on her." Mal paused in her pacing to glare at Regina. "You should really learn new tricks."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Tell her that the next time we see her, kay? Now, suggestions?"

Cora shrugged. "Rumple does nothing without reason. He must've sent Regina over the border for a special purpose."

"Perhaps he knew she would get in his way." Zelena suggested.

"Breaking through probably requires a magical formula." Regina added. "There is usually some flaw in his method where he focuses more on strength."

"Unless his only way of getting way through is to have someone die." James said. "This seems to be your department, Regina. Who you gonna kill this time, your mother or your sister?" Regina lit a fireball, which Cora quickly extinguished.

"Enough." She said in a bored tone. "No magic during council, Regina."

Regina scowled. "Fine." She took a seat as the ideas went back and forth, ranging from digging a tunnel under the barrier to flying over it.

"Breaking the entire seal may not be necessary." Cruella said absently filing her nails.

"She's right." Ingrid nodded. "You only need a single crack in the ice to eventually break through."

"So, we're no longer breaking it, just piercing it?" Jafar asked. "Perhaps we have a weapon for that."

Hades chuckled. "The imp is not the only one with magical artifacts of renowned strength."

Maleficent nodded. "Then we'll get this done as soon as possible. Hades, you're in charge of this."

"What?" Cora snapped. Hades grinned smugly and Jafar flipped him off.

"He is a god and he has the magical artifacts. Go see if they work. Go." Mal waved her hands dismissively and the other got up to leave or simply poofed away. The dragon stopped pacing to stare into the fire. Regina remained in her seat, watching curiously as everyone departed but the dragon, herself and the Snow Queen. Ingrid stepped up next to Mal.

"We'll get her back. You know she'll find a way to get to us, even if we don't." Ingrid said.

"I shouldn't feel this way." Mal growled. "Getting so attached to someone else's child. Her parents are fucking imbeciles."

"She has touched all of our hearts."

Mal nodded. "I wish I could call her. Something. I need to know she's okay."

"Amelie is fine. She's smarter than we think. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried, just...annoyed. And I'm going to kill Rumpelstiltskin for this. He's probably the one that brought in the Chernabog. I wouldn't put it past him to do something so recklessly stupid." She reached over to affectionately scratch Ingrid under the chin, like one would do a cat. Ingrid smiled. "Thanks, Snowflakes."

"Anytime, Scales." Ingrid flashed that smirk of hers and teleported away, leaving a small snowflake in the air which Mal caught on her tongue and let out a loud purr.

Regina cleared her throat and Mal raised an eyebrow in her direction. She stood up and made her way over to the dragon, who suddenly extinguished the firepit and plunged them into darkness. "Mal, what the hell?" All of sudden, Mal was kissing her, claiming her lips as her own. Regina completely melted in the dragon's embrace. She moaned when her mouth was invaded by a very adept tongue. This was pure heaven. Then just as suddenly as she'd initiated the act, the dragon ended it and brought light back once more as she stepped back.

"What have I said about what you call me?" Mal asked, sensually licking her lips.

"My apologies, your majesty."

"Good. Don't forget it." Mal dipped her head and started to leave. Regina reached for her. "Don't touch me." She quickly drew her hand back.

"You know, you are sending some very mixed signals." She hissed.

Maleficent let out a pleasant laugh. She paused in the doorway and looked back. "I have very mixed feelings towards you, dear. By the way...welcome to Dark Storybrooke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent found herself wandering down to Amelie's office. She wasn't sure why she was so attached to the girl, why it was driving her crazy not to know if she was safe and well cared for. Lily was in no better shape. Both of them were starting to become irritable around everyone. Not only that, but her daughter had broken up with Ruby officially a few days ago and her mood was even worse because of it. Good things just never seemed to happen for them.

The dragon looked around at the immaculate office, a smile touching her lips. She walked over to the desk and sat down, opening the drawers to pull out a storybook. It was empty so she continued searching until she found it. Dark brown with the title masterfully engraved into the leather. _Evil isn't born. It's made._ The true stories of the villains. She didn't know if Amelie had finished her story or not and she didn't want to read anything unless the little scribe said it was okay so she simply flipped through pages looking at the pictures and the delicate script that must have been a painstaking process. Still, it was a work of art. It lead her to wonder what exactly Amelie had planned once she completed the book. Did she mean to make copies for everyone? Publish it in the land without magic?

The dragon growled and looked up when she felt another's presence. Regina stood at the door in one of her usual pants suits. "This place is off limits, you should not be here."

"We need to talk." Regina said. She looked around. "This is Miss Jenkins' office?"

"Amelie's, yes. She likes to write so we gave her an office for it." Mal shrugged.

"What's that?"

"Something that may or may not concern you." Mal flipped the book closed and carefully put it away. She rose to her feet and walked with Regina outside. She believed that Regina, despite having sided with the heroes in recent years, deserved to have a story told in the storybook. The dragon felt that the queen was never meant to be a villain. She remembered the heart of that young queen who so brutally had her innocence stripped of her. That beautiful young woman who once cared so much, learned to not care at all after having her life torn from her and molded into someone else's image. Mal understood that more than anyone. It was why she and Regina were so perfectly made for each other. Both of them had descended into darkness and never truly made it out, just learned to light a fire and continue to walk deeper. It was a difficult and dark journey that few could walk alone. It was also one of the reasons that Mal admired Regina, because she was strong enough to walk down that road and walk it alone. But at the same time, Mal had offered her a chance to walk at her side, maybe even make it into the light. Regina had refused. And that was why they were where they were. Together, but further apart than ever.

"I want to try to fix this." Regina said. "I want to be with you, Maleficent."

"You don't know how." Mal scoffed.

"Then teach me. Let me try." Regina stepped in front of her, putting her hands on her chest to stop her. "Just one more chance and I'll do everything I can to make it up to you, to prove myself."

"I don't want you to prove anything to me."

"Then what do I have to do?!"

"Maybe you don't have to do anything, Regina." She sighed. "Maybe you should just find a way to get back to your thief and your son. Nothing is more important than them being in your happy ending, right?" Mal moved around her but Regina grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"I broke it off with Robin. Emma can take care of Henry. I won't be far anyway...if I were to stay with you." Regina swallowed and looked around, but no one was paying attention to them. "What do you think?"

"I think...you should move on."

"What?" Regina stepped back, looking at her in disbelief. Her eyes were filling with tears and Maleficent nearly shifted and roared. She hated it when Regina cried. Regina should never cry again. Hell, she shouldn't be **able** to. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I've given you a thousand chances to be with me and the moment I decide to stop letting you play with my feelings, **then** you want to be with me." Mal replied. "Don't fucking cry. You know I hate that."

"Well, I can't help it. Fine then, fuck you, Mal." Regina stormed off.

"You haven't done that in a long time." The dragon said.

Regina paused, seething with anger. She turned back around and walked up to Mal, suddenly landing a jarring punch to her jaw. Mal backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. She growled as she rubbed her jaw and Regina tackled her to the ground, wrapping both hands around Mal's neck. "I hate you." Regina hissed. "I hate you for making me feel this way."

"Go to hell." Mal pushed her off and rolled as she unleashed a volley of fireballs. She conjured her staff and threw it. Regina dove sideways as the staff slammed into the ground where she'd been, tearing up the cobblestones.

"That's enough." Ingrid and Lily walked over. The snow queen fired four little ice spikes that embedded themselves in each of the battling queens' hands and slowly grew into large blocks of ice that dragged them to the ground and wouldn't let them up. Lily fixed the road and picked up her mother's staff.

"Look, the two of you obviously have some issues to work out. Regina, I'm not gonna stand for you putting your hands on my mom. And Mom, you seriously could've kicked her ass right then." Lily said, receiving a smack from Ingrid at that last bit.

"Lock them up." She commanded.

A minute later, both women were deposited into the pair of cells in the police station. "I'm getting locked up in my own town?" Maleficent growled.

"Yes." Ingrid simply replied. She waved her hand, releasing Regina, but she personally removed the ice blocks from Mal's hands.

"How goes breaking the seal?" The dragon inquired.

"Nothing so far but we'll keep at it. I'll be back in an hour with an update and to let you guys out. Talk this out please. You're our mayor, you should be an example for our citizens."

"Yeah, yeah, to hell with all of you." Mal scoffed, taking a seat. Ingrid smirked and left the room with Lily.

"You and her seem awfully friendly." Regina said, sitting on the cot with her knees pulled up to her chin. "Anything interesting going on there?"

Mal rolled her eyes as she laid down. "No. But now that you mention it…" she grinned.

"I hate you." Regina hissed.

"No, you don't."

"I wish I didn't love you."

"No, you don't."

"What do you know?" Regina demanded.

"I know **you** , you stupid woman." Mal sat up and faced her. "Who knows you better than I do? Emma? Henry? The idiots?! I know everything about you. I know exactly why you do everything you do, Regina. And do you know why? Because when you were younger, I devoted myself to finding why you did the things you did. You loved surprises but now you hate them because every surprise that you've ever experienced since Daniel's death has been a little slice of hell. Whenever you do something, you do it wonderfully. Your plan to capture Snow? Wonderful, but you lose patience, and when you do it comes back to bite you in the ass. I know you would've made an exemplary queen if you'd let go of your vengeance. You are incredibly intelligent but you lack patience. You have the will and the fire to accomplish anything you want-"

"Then why can't I accomplish the only thing I could ever want?" Regina demanded. Mal raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Being with you. I just want you, Mal. You make everything go away. All the bad things. They just disappear when you're around." she sighed. "I should've said yes. I should've ran and jumped into your arms when you asked. I should've grabbed your hand and never let go."

"Yeah. You should've but you didn't." Mal sat back, neatly folding her legs.

"Will you ask me again?" Regina asked timidly.

"No." Mal replied. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Just staring. Silence reigned around the room. Until Regina broke it.

"Then I'll ask." She stood up and walked to the bars of the cell. She reached through them and held out her hand. "Can I come with you, Maleficent?"

Mal sighed. "This should not even be a question." she stood up and walked to Regina. "You're insufferable, impatient, arrogant, a people pleaser. You're sensitive, insecure and a bitch." Regina's face started to fall but she shocked when Mal took her hand. "And you are mine, Regina, as you have always been. You are strong and beautiful and smart and perfect to me." Regina smiled, so brightly that Mal couldn't help smiling as well. "I love you. I will always love you, flaws and all, but this will be your last chance."

Regina quickly nodded. "You won't regret it." She gasped when Mal leaned forward to place a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you too. Does this mean I can take you on a date?"

"What's that?"

Regina smirked. "I'll show you. As soon as Ingrid let's us out of this."

"Wrong. I will not pursue a relationship with you until my scribe is returned to me."

"What?! Why is she so important to you?"

"Why is Henry so important to you? Or Roland?" Mal asked, going to lay back down on her cot.

Regina blew heavily through her nose. "We can't even make out a little?"

"Nope."

"Uuuuuggggghhhhhh!" Regina sat down on the floor with a sigh.

Mal burst out laughing. "You are so childish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie held her breath, listening to Henry talk to Emma downstairs. She glanced over at Belle, silently sifting a box of potions she stole from Gold. Henry was very dismissive in his words and eventually the blonde left.

"All clear!"

Amelie and Belle came downstairs and went into the living room where Henry came running. They tore the black sheet off the table where Amelie and Henry had been working on building the rocket launcher. It was actually quite simple and with someone like Belle helping them, it was easy. The librarian put on the mask and Henry handed her the blowtorch.

"She was looking for you, Am." Henry said. "Your parents are looking for you too."

Amelie said nothing. She wanted nothing to do with her parents at the moment. "I don't care. Let's just finish this thing so we can see if it works." It took about an hour for Belle to finish and they tested it out in the forest. The launcher worked wonderfully but now they needed to see if it would work on the seal. Belle drove them out to the border and she smiled at seeing Hades, Jafar, Cora and Zelena already there working on piercing it. Thomas was even present. He grinned when he spotted her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"About to blow a hole in this son of a bitch." She smirked. "You guys need to get back though."

"What is that?" Hades asked, gesturing to the diamond scale around her neck.

Amelie looked down. "Oh, this? It's a dragon scale from Mal's mom. Why?"

"Because I've seen it before. One moment." He teleported away. Amelie looked at Zelena, who shrugged.

Unbeknownst to them, Hades teleported to the precinct and walked up to Mal. "Madame Mayor." He said with a quick dip of his head. Mal looked up, sensing the excitement buzzing off the man.

"What is it, Hades? Have you broken the seal?"

"No, unfortunately. But I need you to answer a question. Was your mother's name, Cynder?"

"Yes. Why?"

He grinned. "Because, I know her."

"Know? You mean she's alive?" Mal asked, rising to her feet.

"She's a god. We can't die unless killed with the Olympian Crystal or the Hind's Blood dagger. Either way, she's not dead. She was imprisoned after being attacked by your father. I know where. I can free her and she can break the seal. Everyone wins!"

"Are you sure? It would be wrong to give someone false hope." Regina voiced.

Hades glanced at her before returning his attention to Mal. "Do I have your permission?"

"What will you need?"

"In order to free her, I will need a human. A female. She can't possess magic."

"Then you know who to ask." Mal swallowed. "Bring her back to us, Hades. Even if my mother can't be brought back, I have lived this long without her. But I don't want Amelie hurt."

Hades nodded. "She will be safe. I'll bring Zelena just in case." He dipped his head again and teleported back to the seal just in time to see Henry fire the rocket launcher. There was a massive explosion but it didn't break the seal and the villains went as close to the border as possible to see if Amelie was hurt. She was unscathed thankfully.

"One of those potions should've worked." Belle murmured.

"Amelie! New plan. Use the scale to cut your way through. I have a way to break it permanently."

Amelie looked at the scale and pulled it off her neck. "Are you sure? It won't break it?"

"It will work, I promise."

She was reluctant to put her treasured gift on the line but apparently this was the only way to fulfill some sort of plan of Hades'. She pressed the diamond against the wall of magic. It rippled and started crackling with electricity so she did it quickly. She drew a large circle and the wall opened up. Jafar and Cora quickly pulled her through. The wall resealed itself a second later. The diamond shattered in her hand. "No. No, no, no." Amelie quickly tried to pick up the pieces. She scraped them together and pushed them into her pockets as she was nearly mauled with hugs by the others. She was practically carried away to the precinct. "Why are we here?"

"Because, I have a plan to get rid of the barrier." Hades said. "It will require us to leave and I have to see Jefferson about that, but we can't until you see some people. Meaning...everyone in town."

Lily suddenly came around the corner and snatched Amelie up in a bearhug. "We missed you so much, Am. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Lily." Amelie smiled, a bit overwhelmed by how happy everyone was to see her. Lily pulled her into the office where she could see Mal and Regina in the two cells. "Why is Mal locked up?" The dragon's head shot up when she spoke and Lily quickly went to open the door. Amelie wrapped her arms around herself fearfully. Mal frowned in concern as she stepped out. "I broke the scale, Mal. I didn't mean to." She fished the pieces and held them up. "I'm sorry."

Mal walked forward and wrapped her arms around her, making her drop the broken diamonds. "A scale does not compare to you, Amelie. I'm just happy that you are safe and sound." Amelie smiled as she buried her face in the dragon's neck. "I was so worried."

"Me too. I missed you guys so much. I know it's only been a couple days but you guys are my best friends and a day without you is like hell." Mal kissed the top of her head and laughed as the other villains came to welcome Amelie back. "I love all of you guys, but I honestly think that I need a hot shower and a change of clothes."

After her shower and Mal supplying her with some jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and some new heeled boots, Amelie felt a thousand times better. Plus the three course meal that Ingrid was more than happy to supply. That felt wonderful. Belle was a genius but cooking was not her forte. Afterwards, she helped Ursula with some plans to open her own lounge bar called Atlantis. Mal and Lily never ventured far from her and she noticed that Regina and Mal were talking more. "You guys getting better?" She asked. She and Mal was sitting on the hood of her car, waiting for Hades and Zelena to leave Jefferson's house. Lily was splayed across the top.

"Me and Regina?" Mal asked. She nodded. "I suppose. She wants to go on a date. I'm really sure what that is."

Amelie smirked. "She's asking to court you, Silly. You gonna say yes?"

"Perhaps. But first things first, breaking the barrier and kicking Rumpelstiltskin's ass."

"Agreed." Lily said.

"And you and Ruby?" Amelie asked.

"Crashed and burned." Lily sighed.

"Well...her loss." Amelie smiled when Lily smirked and patted her on the head. "I'm sure you'll meet someone else."

"She's right, Lilith. You'll get your happy ending." Mal nodded.

"Happy endings are just that...endings." Amelie said. "Meeting that person you belong with should be a whole new beginning. A new journey."

Both dragons smiled. "You're absolutely right."

"We're ready." Hades said as he lead the way out of the house, a mansion nearly as big as Regina's. Jefferson was carrying his hat and Zelena followed at his heels. "Are you ready, Amelie?"

Amelie got off the car and glanced at Mal, who nodded. She had the opportunity to make Mal even happier, to reunite her with her mother. She would do anything for the dragon to make her happy. "Yes." Jefferson activated his hat and Hades and Zelena touched her shoulder as they were sucked inside. A flurry of colors flashed all around her, blinding her and making her dizzy. Then everything went black…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was rather shocked at the villians' desire to see Amelie, to hug her and make sure she was okay. The girl had had a huge influence on them it would appear. When she left through the portal, she noticed the difference in her dragon immediately, going once more from happy and relieved to worried and irritable. As Mal walked up to her mansion, Regina quickly came forward and took her hand. Mal looked up at her with questioning eye. "She'll be back before you know it. Hades and Zelena will keep her safe." The blonde nodded.

"I can't help worrying about her though. I'm starting to get annoyed with it actually."

Regina smirked. "Those are your maternal instincts talking."

Mal snorted and made for her door. Regina released her and started to walk away. "Would you like some coffee?" She turned around in surprise. "Or wine?"

"I would love some, Maleficent."

"Mal." The dragon corrected.

"Okay then...Mal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for the follos and favorites and especially for the reviews! I love all of you so much and please keep them coming! Also, thank you evilregal2019 for the lovely idea of Cynder's return. I love that character ever since I created her and I simply cannot picture anyone else as Maleficent's mother anymore. I wonder how she will react to Rumpelstiltskin trying to lock up her daughter...Should be interesting… Also, more DragonQueen.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been so long since Regina could do this. Since she could cuddle up next to Mal and listen to her purr like a content cat. The fireplace was crackling with a beautiful fire but the only warmth she truly felt was one generated by her dragon. She was curled against Mal's side with her head on her shoulder and the dragon gently running her fingers through her hair. It seems so surreal that only yesterday they had been trying to kill each other. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it."

"I know, and stop apologizing." Mal said softly, barely awake. For the dragon to be comfortable enough to fall asleep around her, she felt honored almost. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mal whispered. Her hand stopped moving, buried in her thick, black hair. "It's gotten so long now."

"Do you still like it?"

"I love it." Mal said, her eyes closing. She kept snapping them open but there was no use. She was exhausted and Regina knew it. Regina slipped free of the blonde and pulled her up.

"Come on. To bed with you." she commanded. Mal growled in annoyance, but allowed herself to be lead out of the living room and into the bedroom. She collapsed on her bed and immediately pulled Regina down with her.

"Stay. Please."

Regina kissed her forehead. "Sure, Mal. Whatever you want." When the dragon got really sleepy she often acted almost like she was drunk. Not intentionally of course, although Regina had had some fun with that in the past. She also got extremely cuddly. Just like now. Regina changed her dress into her pajamas so she could be more comfortable. Mal snuggled against her, still purring with every breath. Regina hadn't realized until now just how much she'd missed that sound. "Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I be allowed to stay once Amelie comes back?"

"It is your decision. Although eventually," Mal propped herself on her elbow and Regina rolled onto her back to look up at her. "We are going to have to have a meeting with the idiots. There are things to be discussed and matters that I must change."

"Such as?"

"It won't matter right now. Don't worry."

Regina sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Everyone here hates me. I'm a traitor."

"You are many things, Regina. Traitorous is included." The dragon chuckled as she laid back down. "They'll come around."

"I need to go back to being the Evil Queen. She's the villain."

"This is not a town of villains, Regina. This is a town of people who no longer wear masks. They merely want to see you without yours."

"I've worn it for so long. How do I take it off without peeling off my face with it."

"It's going to hurt when you remove it, my dear. But you'll heal and you'll feel much better, I promise you. Now, go to sleep."

Regina rolled again, right into Mal's arms. She was glad of their warmth and security for surely no one could make her feel as protected and beloved like Mal. Not Robin, not Emma, not even Daniel. She sighed contently and kissed the dragon's cheek. The blonde growled again and licked the side of her face. "Ew! Maleficent!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Amelie opened her eyes, she was standing in some kind Greek temple. Hades walked forward while she and Zelena looked around in awe. There were on top of a mountain of some sort, that sprouted through the clouds. She couldn't see the ground below.

"Don't fall." Hades cautioned, standing in the center of the floor where a dragon had been painting in a swirling design. "She's below here."

"Why was she imprisoned?" Amelie asked. She grabbed onto Zelena when the floor started sinking in, like an elevator. As they descended, she noticed the carvings in the wall of a great dragon causing destruction. She would've thought it was any dragon were it not for the necklace of diamonds rammed into the wall representing Cynder's diamond scales.

"Before she had Maleficent, Cynder was called Malevolence. The Bringer of Darkness. She changed when she became pregnant and took on a much better image. The gods still believed she should be punished for her crimes. She almost died fighting off Kagan. The only reason she survived was because she played dead. After that, the gods imprisoned her for an eternity."

"Won't you get in trouble for letting her out?" Zelena asked.

"Perhaps. But there is another catch to setting Cynder free." The elevator stopped and a dark tunnel loomed ahead. Hades walked forward without fear so they followed, zelena bringing up the rear. "The only one who can free her must be a human woman without magical capabilities and must have a heart willing to forgive and to love. I couldn't think of anyone better suited for the task than you, my dear. If you can forgive someone like me then you can forgive Cynder."

Amelie arched an eyebrow anyway. Hades was born a god. He was imbued with the abilities to be the god of the underworld from birth. It was job that had been granted to him, not out of choice. She was sure he wouldn't have chosen to surround himself with dead souls if he had a say in his fate. She took his arm as the dark tunnel ended and he stopped. Just ahead was a stone bridge with a deep chasm below it. Across the bridge was a platform with a woman laying on it, bound in many chains. Cynder. Amelie stepped forward and the cavern shook. The chains rattled as Cynder slowly raised her head. There was something in her hands, Amelie noticed, but the woman pulled them closer before she could see what it was. "Cynder?"

"Who are you?" The dragon's voice was scratchy from not having been used for so long.

"My name is Amelie. I'm a friend. I-I…" She glanced back at Hades, who nodded. "I forgive you."

"HOW?!" Cynder suddenly roared, trying to rise but falling as the chains dragged her down. "I have torched a thousand kingdoms, destroyed a million families, murdered men, women and children. I am a monster!"

"A monster who gave her life to give her daughter her best chance." Amelie slowly walked across the bridge. As she drew closer, she could see the broken bits in Cynder's hands. They looked brown from a distance but were actually various bright colors, sparkling with magic. It must've been part of Mal's egg.

"What do you know of forgiveness, Child?"

"Your daughter taught me about it. She destroyed kingdoms and killed people too after you two were separated, but she's gotten better."

"Maleficent? You know of her?"

Amelie sat down on the edge of the platform. "She's my best friend." She couldn't help grinning as she said the words. "She looks like you. She's beautiful and one of the smartest people I know. She has a daughter too. Her name's Lilith but we call her Lily." Cynder smiled at her words. "I don't know what you did, Cynder, when you were Malevolence, but one thing I did with your daughter was ask her to tell me her story. What happened to her and what made her who she was. I could do the same for you."

"That would take years." Cynder scoffed, looking at her curiously.

"I have years." Amelie assured her. "But anyways, I can forgive you because monsters can't make someone as awesome as Mal. She's the most amazing, free hearted, fiery dragon I know. If she takes after you, then you can't be all bad. I'll see if I can release you but I'm gonna need something from you. Not much. I'm sure you could do it with your eyes closed, but-"

"Anything to see my daughter again." Cynder whispered. "You are a strange child."

"Not the first time I've heard that." Amelie said, going to pull off the chains. At her touch, they melted away. That seemed way too easy. "I'm Amelie." She said, extending her hand.

"Cynder." Cynder said, looking funnily at her hand.

"I forgot, you probably don't shake. Um, come on so we can get you home. You're going to love Dark Storybrooke."

"Dark Storybrooke?" The blonde repeated slowly. "What is that?"

"A town. Mal made it."

"Mal." Cynder smiled. "I called her mine. My Maleficent. She would always ask me why. I told her it was because she was my daughter and she was my heart."

Amelie smiled cheekily. "You know if you have some funny childhood stories, you can feel free to share them."

"Like the time she tried to hunt a rabbit and it scared her and she ended up getting chased by it?"

"Perfect. Save that for when we get to Ingrid's where everyone else is."

Cynder nodded. She waved her hands, conjuring a long white dress with a golden bejeweled girdle and a tall white staff similar to Mal's. "We should go then."

Amelie lead her back to Hades and Zelena and introduced them. "Now what, Hades?"

"Well, we leave."

The cavern started shaking again, cracks streaked across the stone and pieces of Cynder's cell fell in. They all took off for the tunnel. Black hands reached out of the dark walls, scratching Amelie's arms. She fought them off as she ran and Zelena lit up the walls with fire to keep them at bay. They reached the elevator and Hades pulled some kind of lever and it started moving up.

"You alright, dearie?" Zelena asked.

"I'm fine. What were those things?"

"Restless souls I killed." Cynder said softly.

The elevator suddenly groaned to a stop halfway up. Panels opened in the walls and water started pouring in. Amelie silently thanked Ursula for teaching her how to swim.

"Get them out of here." Hades commanded, looking at his girlfriend.

"What about you?" Zelena asked, conjuring her broom.

"Just go. I made a promise to bring them back to Maleficent safely and that's what I'm going to do. Now go."

Zelena nodded and grabbed Amelie. Cynder touched her shoulder and they shot into the air. They were nearly to the top when a hand grabbed Amelie's arm and she was dragged back down. She hit the water hard enough to stun, but hands started grabbing her everywhere, dragging her down, further and further in the cold, dark water. She tried to push them off. The water shouldn't have been this deep. She could hear them yelling, cursing her for freeing Cynder, for releasing the monster back into the world. Her chest was burning, desperate for air. Though the haze starting to blur her vision, she could see all three of her companions swimming towards her, trying catch her but they couldn't. Then light suddenly poured in around her. The water was draining out...off the side of the mountain. The sudden rush of fresh air made her see stars as she gulped in as much as she could. Hades and Zelena flew towards her, riding on the witch's broomstick, but Cynder was the one who caught her. She...was...huge, Even bigger than Mal with a great white body and massive wings that seemed to blot out the sky. She caught Amelie in her talons and the girl relaxed with a sigh. Everything went black once again…

When Amelie awoke this time, she sat up, fighting, shoving the blankets off of her. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Mal's bedroom. She collapsed back on the bed and took a deep breath. The door opened softly and Mal entered, followed by Cynder and Lily.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" Lily asked, bouncing onto the bed next to her.

"You're covered in sweat." Mal said with worry, going to the basin next to the bed and pulling out a wet cloth. She dabbed Amelie's forehead with it. "Are you alright?"

"Are you still afraid of rabbits?" Amelie smirked.

Mal's eyes went wide and she immediately looked at her mother. Cynder grinned. "Mother."

"This was before our talk, my Maleficent."

"Never speak of this again." The dragon commanded.

Amelie smiled and sat up to hug the blonde. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Mal purred. "We also have something for you."

"Damn it, Mal, I don't need another gift. You've given me enough."

"Nonsense." Mal snapped. "Here." Amelie sat back to accept the necklace with four scales hanging off it. One black for Maleficent, one blood red for Lily and one white and one diamond for Cynder. "You reunited our family. You made us whole. For this, we cannot thank you."

Amelie shook her head, struggling not to cry. Why was she always crying? Lily put the necklace around her neck. "You guys stop."

"No." Lily wrapped her in a big hug and fell on top of her.

"Ugh, get off me, Lily."

"Make me."

Mal watched them wrestling on the bed like morons and looked at her mother. She touched her arm, just to make sure she was real. Cynder smiled at her. The sheer joy that each of them felt could not be described. They'd spent the last few hours just crying and hugging. Lily probably thought they were half crazy. But she was happy. Her whole family was here now and they could enjoy being together again. But first, there are things to do. "Lilith get off of her. We have work to do, remember?"

"What?" Amelie asked, sitting up.

"You don't need to worry. Just rest for now. Zelena will bring some sweet bread later when you wake up. Get some sleep."

"Why? What's happening?"

"You'll know when you wake up. Now go to bed." Mal commanded. "Let's go, ladies."

Cynder arched an eyebrow and suddenly shoved Lily off the bed and took off out of the room. Lily growled and threw herself over the bed after her grandmother. Amelie smiled while Mal just rolled her eyes and followed after them. The door closed and Amelie touched her new necklace. This place...was amazing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie got up around 7 that evening, took another shower and got dressed in dark jeans, a loose flowing black and red shirt and long black boots. She was munching away on the sweet bread while brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was Thomas. He was dressed in his Lost One attire, dark green leather pants, boots and hooded vest. His ever present bow and quiver was strapped to his back. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He said, taking a seat near the door.

"Me too. The last week has been pretty hectic." She came to sit next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just worried about you. But you're okay so everything's good." He scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly. He clearly wanted to say something but seemed to be unable to find the words.

"Thomas. What is it?"

"I, um, was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Like a….date."

The question came as a complete surprise. The hottest guy at her school wanted for go on a date with her? She almost couldn't believe it. He was one of her best friends and she'd never actually considered that he would like her like her. Then again, he didn't even notice her until she started hanging out with Mal and the others. "Can I think about it?"

"Um, sure. That's fine."

"Just be clear, Thomas. I'm not saying no, I'm saying I want to think about it. I mean, a lot's going on right now."

He quickly nodded. "I understand."

She nodded too. "Good. So...we better go before Mal comes looking for us. Have you met Cynder yet?"

He grinned stupidly. "Oh yeah."

"She is pretty hot, huh?" She grinned too. They walked out of the house together and found Maleficent and Cynder standing on the porch. Mal was wearing a long black one sleeved dress with a diamond dragon resting on her shoulder. Cynder was in a slim fitting dress as well, except hers was white and her she still wore her girdle. From the looks on their faces, they meant business. Cruella and Ursula were present, as well as Lily.

"Are you ready?" Mal asked. She glanced over as Regina walked up. She didn't seem to know what to do so the dragon held out her hand to her. The queen quickly took it and Mal smiled, planting a kiss to her temple. Cynder smirked cheekily, mischief glinting in her eyes. "Regina, this is my mother, Cynder. Mother, this is Regina."

"Mother?" Regina's eyes went wide. Cynder's smirk grew into a grin.

"Mother, don't even-"

"I get to have even more grandchildren?!" Cynder leaped up and down with joy. "Have you mated yet?"

"Mother!"

"What?!"

Mal facepalmed herself and Cynder only grinned as she shook Regina's hand, having planned the whole thing. She was certainly a mischievous goddess as everyone soon found out. She fit right in. "Mother, just get in the car so we can go." Mal looked at Amelie. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. The meeting scheduled?"

"Yes, we got a message through. Pile in. They're waiting."

While the Queens of Darkness rode in Cruella's car, Lily, Cynder, and Thomas rode in her lambo. Lily was driving so the speed limit was blatantly ignored. Not that there was one in Dark Storybrooke anyway. She and Cruella flew side by side down the streets. As they reached the barrier, Cynder teleported on top of the car and conjured her staff. It took one good throw to shatter the seal. She teleported back in with a triumphant grin. The villains rode into Storybrooke without fear and with business to conduct. They made straight for the town hall. Mal lead the way inside where the heroes were waiting.

"Broke my seal, did you, dearie?" Gold asked as soon as they walked in.

"Yes." Mal waved her hand, conjuring a throne for her to sit on. Amelie smirked. "We are to discuss terms, I believe. My personal scribe will put it in writing." She conjured a desk with paper, a quill and some ink. Amelie supposed that meant her. She took a seat to the side of the room and got ready to write.

"We will go first." Emma said boldly. "We want you out of our town and you can never come back. You can't cross the border for any reason and if you do, you shall be punished."

"With what?" Lily asked.

"However we see fit."

"We don't care about crossing your border or your pathetic town." Mal hissed. "We only crossed to save Amelie. The rest of you can rot for all I care. We accept those terms. Rumpelstiltskin shall be punished however, for locking us in."

"Rumpelstiltskin?' Cynder walked forward curiously and Gold looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"You know each other?" David asked.

"This is little prick who came to my prison and offered me a deal. A deal in which I surrender my power or he would kill my daughter. Is that who the Chernabog was for, Rumple?" Cynder walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "You are a curious specimen, Rumpelstiltskin. You are considered a very intelligent and cunning man but either you are very stupid or you have a huge set of balls to threaten my daughter."

"I believe it to be a good deal." Gold said, smirking slightly. "You broke my seal."

"A trivial thing it was. I should kill you. Lucky for you, your wife is friends with a good friend of mine, so as not to hurt her, I will let you live with a bitter warning."

"Oh you will?"

Cynder chuckled. "Gods, if only you weren't such an ass." She suddenly kicked his cane out from him and caught it as he crashed to the ground. Before he could react, she broke it over the back of his head. With a wave of her hand, he slid to the back of the room and she walked back beside Maleficent. "It's such a shame. He's cute."

"Mother, we need to have a serious talk about your taste in men." Mal groaned. Amelie fought back a snicker. She turned back to Emma. "Well, that's takes care of Rumpelstiltskin, I suppose. Amelie, the terms are as follows: We will not cross the border at all unless it involves one of our own. Amelie will be given free rein over crossing over. I will reset my flame border as it was and...I want full parental rights over Amelie Jenkins." The snap of the quill was loud in the deafening silence. Amelie looked up at Mal. "Is that okay with you, dear?"

Amelie stuttered for about a minute before she could form a coherent sentence. She wasn't even sure she heard correctly. "M-my dad will never sign off on that. Don't you need both parents to do that?"

"Is it what you want?" Mal asked.

"Yes. But my dad is an ass, yes. But my mom, she's not like him."

"We will come to terms with it, I promise."

"Is that it?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina said, stepping forward. She looked directly at Henry as she spoke. "I renounce my title as mayor of Storybrooke. I'm going to stay in Dark Storybrooke. Henry, you can have the house. I'll clean out the majority of my things, as well as my vault and my…" She looked at Mal. "Can I keep my car?"

"Yes, you may keep the car."

"Then I will also keep my car." Regina turned back to Henry.

"Why?" Henry demanded. Amelie rolled her eyes. He acted like he was so betrayed when it couldn't have been obvious that Regina was unhappy for the past year and a half. "I helped to bring you back. This is where you belong. You're a hero now."

"I belong with my true love."

"Robin."

"No. Maleficent. And I am not a hero. Being a hero, I am constantly at war with myself and my instincts. I am not a hero and I'm not a villain anymore. I am just Regina, and that's really all I want to be. Henry, we can talk everyday-"

"Save it." He hissed, storming out of the room.

Regina sighed. Ursula and Cruella put an arm around her to comfort her. She was clearly hurt but not really surprised at Henry's reaction either. Sooner or later he would understand that it was time for Regina to be selfish and make her own happy ending. Happy...beginning.

"I think that will be all." Mal said. "Oh wait." The dragon rose to her feet and walked right up to Emma. "If anyone of your citizens, adult or child, dares to harass Amelie in any way, they will have to deal with me." She looked up her shoulder. "Read that back, Amelie, dear." Amelie did. "Sounds wonderful. Now, let us depart. We have one more stop to make. Cruella, Ursula, go help Regina clean out her things. Mother, Thomas, go with them. Amelie, Lily, you're with me."

Ther heroes reluctantly signed the peace treaty and Amelie took the dragons to her house. The door came flying open as it usually did and Maureen rushed out to hug her daughter. Ron actually had the nerve to walk out with a gun. "Melly, what's going on?' Her mother looked up at Mal fearfully.

"Mom, Dad, this is Maleficent and Lilith. They've been taking care of me and they're my best friends."

Mal held out her hand and waited patiently for Maureen to cautiously shake it. "We have a specific matter to discuss, . May we come in?"

"No." Ron said, cocking the shotgun. "You can get away from daughter and off my property."

"You weren't kidding about him being ass." Lily muttered.

Amelie looked at her parents. "I'm going to live with them."

"What?" Her mother asked in a breathless whisper.

"I want to live with them. I'm happy there, Mom. Happier than I've ever been. And I'm happy here too but...it's not the same. Mal wants... parental rights. I mean, technically it'll only be for 2 years. Once I'm 18, I can-"

"The hell you will!" Ron yelled.

"Damn it, Ron, shut up!" Maureen suddenly roared. It shocked everyone to say the least. It was unlike her to suddenly grow a backbone against her husband. She stood up and walked to Maleficent. "You want to take my baby girl from me? Why? Haven't you taken enough?"

"My only desire to see my family happy. Amelie is a part of that. She is like a daughter to me. You have raised a very good girl with a wonderful heart. If she wants to stay with me, then I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

"You're talking about giving away my daughter." Maureen snapped.

"I'm talking about making Amelie happy." Mal stepped close to her while Amelie focused on trying to make her father put down the gun. "Think. Before Amelie met us she was a hermit, an outcast with no friends and was too afraid to speak her mind. Look at her now. Listen to her now. That is your daughter, who she truly is. But you don't even know her, do you?" They both looked at Amelie, who was clearly getting pissed. "She is much more than she is. We can both help her grow."

Amelie glared at her father. "Put the fucking gun down!" She roared. He was stunned and slowly lowered the weapon while looking at her as though he couldn't understand who she was. "I don't know what is wrong with you, Dad, but enough is enough. If you will notice how I didn't come here asking for permission. I am going. You can't stop me." She turned to her mother. "I'll visit often, Mom. You can come visit too. Please, I want this more than anything."

Maureen looked around at those gathered. She suddenly burst into tears, hugging Amelie. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." Amelie almost didn't think she would agree, then she heard the soft question.

"Where do I sign?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Amelie: "Home is not where you are from. It's where you belong. Some of us travel the whole world to find it. Others, find it in people." -Beau Taplin_

The villains gathered at the newly opened Atlantis to celebrate their new happy beginning. Atlantis was an underground lounge bar of Ursula's special creation. Not only was it decorated like actual Atlantis with a darker feel to it, but it had a glowing bar, a stage for singing and performing, a dance floor and to top it all off, the floor was covered in about a foot of water. Amelie thought it was beautiful Especially when Ursula got up to sing them a little song that had the entire bar singing and clapping. Amelie loved dancing with Hades. She hadn't realized that the others had moved of their own, especially Cunder. For an eternity year old goddess, she certainly knew how to belly dance. It was a night to remember and never forget.

Mal raised her glass of wine. "To villains. May we continue to live long and prosper."

"And to piss off those who want us dead." Lily added.

Amelie raised her glass. "To villains." The other raised their glasses and took up the cheer. "To villains!" She laughed along with the others and looked up at Mal as the dragon moved to her side just place a kiss to her temple.

"Welcome home, scribe."

"Thank you, Mal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes!


	8. Chapter 8

Regina nervously waited outside the dragon mansion, rubbing her arms anxiously. She swallowed thickly. It had been a few days since everything had settled down and she hadn't really seen Mal since. Her family had been reunited so she wasn't surprised that the blonde wanted to cocoon with her long lost mother. Cynder took a quick liking to this world and within minutes of meeting, had laid claim to the Snow Queen, attracted by her ice, since Cynder possessed the rare talent as well. When the goddess wasn't with Maleficent or Lily, she was wooing Ingrid. Regina wasn't quite sure how she managed to keeping playing cat and mouse. Cynder was rather smooth when it came to such things. Just like her daughter.

As if on cue, Mal stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. She was wearing dark jeans, black heeled boots and a long, flowing dark blue shirt. No coat necessary. She greeted Regina with a hug and followed the brunette as she lead her away through the town to the town hall. "I thought this was a date."

"It is." Regina smirked, leading her inside and up the stairs to Mal's office. Inside, she'd decorated for a picnic. It was too cold outside for her to have one comfortably. "What do you think?" There was a gorgeous fire in the hearth and she even got a red and white checkered blanket spread over the dark carpet. A large basket was waiting for them. Regina removed her coat and hung it by the door. She waved her hand, conjuring some lit candles around the room. "Well?"

Mal smiled softly. "This is lovely, Regina."

Regina let out a sigh of relief. She really wanted this to work. She stepped forward but Mal grabbed her arm, spinning her back around and planting a heart stopping kiss on her lips. "What was that for?"

"You don't have to try so hard." Mal sighed. "You didn't deserve how I treated you, I was just...upset."

"I did deserve it. I said I wouldn't hesitate and I did. I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I just want you to know that." Mal kissed her temple and excitedly removed her shoes to race and check out the basket of goodies.

Regina smiled and removed her boots as well to join the dragon on the blanket. She started pulling out the food. Her renowned lasagna, a chocolate cake and some apple turnovers and roasted gazelle bites for her dragon. Mal grinned when she laid out the food. Regina got up to bring their drinks which had been chilling in a cooler of ice near Mal's desk. She pulled out a bottle of her cider and another bottle of red wine to pour them a glass. They sat down to eat, talking about the past and Regina telling her about her life in Storybrooke and Mal talking about her own town and having her mother back. Hours just slipped by. They fed each other their desserts and afterwards, Regina cleaned up and they laid down to continue talking and laughing. She'd missed this. Being with someone who knew her inside and out, who didn't judge her and let her speak freely without reprimand. It was refreshing and sorely needed.

"So, you and Ingrid are just friends, right?" Regina asked, laying on her back while Mal stretched out on her stomach.

"We were never more than good friends, Regina." Mal chuckled. "Besides, Mother is firmly fixated on her now. I hate to stand in the way of her and her desired mate."

"How does she use ice and you don't?"

"She was born a fire Drake but learned to control ice to freeze fire and found she enjoyed snow more than flames. My father was still a fire drake as well so I would have it either way." Mal shrugged, reaching over to touch Regina's stomach. She slid over on top of the brunette and kissed her. "Let's stop this talking nonsense and get to the real dessert, shall we?"

"Mmmm. No complaints here." Regina moaned. "Except for one thing." She maneuvered herself to roll them over and smirk down at the dragon, leaning down to kiss her again. Mal let out a deep throated purr and grabbed her ass with both hands. The dragon lit a fire in her again and continued to stoke it as her hands roamed beneath her dress, making her hungry, making her wet and desperate for release.

"When was the last time that thief had his poisonous hands on you?" Mal whispered.

"Months. You?"

"I had a threesome with Ursula and Cruella after I put up the border...and about every weekend for the last 3 weeks, except last week. They needed a break."

Regina sat up instantly. "What?"

"What?" Mal asked.

Regina immediately scrambled to get up but Mal grabbed her. "Get off me! Let me go!" She roared. She was going to kill those two idiots. Cruella was going to eat her fur cape and Ursula was going to be strangled with her own tentacles. "Get off me, Mal!"

"No!" Mal, being probably 10x stronger, pinned Regina to her chest. "You can fuck Robin and Graham, possibly Emma, but I can't find a little relief?"

Regina continued to struggle. The mere thought of anyone touching Mal just made her angry, just infuriated her beyond reason. "I'll kill them."

Mal threw back her head and laughed. "No, you won't."

"I will! Why are you laughing?" Regina demanded, getting angrier the more amused the dragon seemed to be.

"Because you're cute when you're irate. You're not going to touch either one of the other Queens. Understand?"

"I may not have much respect around here, Mal, but I'll be damned if I let them think they can sleep with you anytime they want."

"They know." Mal hissed. "I was lonely, Regina and they've always been there. They offered me a little comfort and I accepted. You think I didn't go crazy knowing you were fucking Graham, who actually wasn't a bad guy at all. I perfectly understand that attraction but the forest dumbass? Really? You think it didn't infuriate me that you were sleeping with him and only because you believed he was your soulmate? If you never saw that tattoo, the two of you would still hate each other."

Regina took a deep breath. The dragon might have a point. "I...don't like the idea of anyone else being with you." She sighed. Mal slowly relaxed her arms around her until she let them fall. "I'm sor- No, I'm not sorry. I'm never going to be sorry about something like this."

Mal nodded. "Neither will I." Regina rolled off of her. "You ruined the moment."

"I did," Regina noted. She turned her head to look at Mal. "I do love you, and...I understand the thing with you and the other Queens. It makes my skin crawl but I understand."

"Thank you. And I also understand why you were so desperate to be with Robin. You, Regina, more than anyone deserve some fuckng peace in your life. You've lived through more hell than anyone should. That's one of the reasons I love you. You're so much stronger than I am. You didn't give up like I did. You kept fighting no matter how many times life tried to knock you down."

Regina blushed at her sweet words. She'd never really thought of herself as being stronger than Mal, but the dragon believed her words. Anyone could see that. She moved closer to Mal and curled into her side. Mal started purring and kissed her hair. "Will it ever just be easy for us?"

"One day." Mal promised her. "Soon. Until that day comes, I'm just happy being an us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily sighed, looking through the old pictures on her phone. Pictures of her and Ruby. She growled, knowing that she didn't matter enough to the wolf for them to be together. They'd met a couple times over the past few days to try and see if they could make it work, but both times had only ended in screaming matches. Finally, they'd completely ended it. The wolf had ran off and Lily had gone for a long flight to clear her head. Now she was sitting near a river, contemplating what to do next. She and Ruby had been good together and it was difficult to just forget it and move on. There was a rush of wind as her grandmother landed nearby in her giant dragon form. She gave herself a shake and shifted down, appearing before Lily in her human form.

"Are you well, Lilith? Your mother felt that you were upset." Cynder came to sit next to her, looking at her with the utmost concern.

"I'm fine." She lied. The goddess frowned, fixing her with a stern glare. Lily sighed again and handed her her phone.

"Who is this?"

"Ruby. My ex."

"Ex?"

"We're not together anymore. She wanted to stay in Storybrooke instead of with me."

"Then she is a fool." Cynder said firmly, giving her back the device. "You looked very happy in those pictures."

"We were." Lily looked up at her.

"Then cherish that happiness. Do not let it turn bitter. You have the blood of a dragon and we live for a very long time, and hold on to grudges and unhappiness for a very long time. That bitterness will stay with you and it will change you. Please, do not let it."

"I know. I'm just trying to move on, but it's hard."

"It will always be hard, and you should not force yourself to be happy when you know you are not. Be sad as long as you need, only then do you move on. Ruby is not the only one who loves you, you know. And there are plenty of other women who will fall for you in your lifetime. I know this, because you are my kin, and we are irresistible to women."

Lily chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Yes. How do you think our Maleficent has Regina chasing after her? Or me and Ingrid?"

"You and Ingrid?" Lily laughed.

"Yes." Cynder grinned. "She will be mine, whether she knows it or not. And you will find someone even better than Ruby. It could take a year or two or it could happen in the next few minutes. Who knows?" It was nice, to have her family to talk her through things like this. Her mother and now her grandmother were bundles of wisdom that took so much pride in her that it was almost overwhelming. "Come and fly with me, dear. I promise you'll feel better." Cynder prompted. She walked away to shift and Lily followed suit. She threw herself into the sky. Cynder was clearly built more for fighting and walking than flying, but she still possessed an aerial prowess that Lily had yet to learn. She followed her grandmother through the various turns and twists and flying maneuvers. Sure enough, Ruby slipped to the back of her mind and she simply enjoyed her time with her grandma. She looked down, letting out a pleased roar when she spotted Amelie shooting targets with her Lost One friends. Amelie looked up and waved. Cynder suddenly did a barrel roll, folding herself into a ball as quickly as possible before straightening up in a split second, catching herself before falling. Lily veered upwards a little before copying her and to her surprise, she actually did it! Cynder tapped her proudly and they started to land outside the town hall just Regina and Mal finished their date.

"Mom! Guess what! I did a barrel roll!" Lily said, excitedly racing to her mother.

"I know, dear. I saw it. Perfectly executed." Mal smiled.

"Next time we should all go flying together." She suggested. Her mother and grandmother both agreed and they did so the very next day. It was probably the best day of Lily's life. That was when Lily started flying more and more and spending more time in her dragon form. In a town of villains, you would think a sheriff would always be on their toes, but in this town that theory was completely wrong. Everyone was friends with everyone and there were few stores where one actually had to buy things. Most of the time they bartered with their jewels and enchanted artifacts or simply took what they needed. Besides, her shift ended at noon, then Keith would take over and she had the rest of the day to herself. So, for the next two weeks or so, Lily used that time to get in touch with her dragon side, even spending two whole days and nights out in the forest, putting her mother's magic and hunting lessons to good use. It was one day when her little adventure took a terrible turn when she barrel rolled too low while flying and ended up crashing into a bunch of bushes. She shifted back into human form in order to get free but that was her worst mistake. Not only were the bushes covered in thorns as long as her pinky and a thick as nail, but they managed to go straight through her clothes to puncture the flesh. She had to tear her arm free and called the first person in her call log, which happened to be Amelie. She and Thomas arrived quickly and had to tie her to her car to drag the dragon free. They then drove her to the hospital.

"I didn't even know we had a hospital." Lily commented, sitting on the examination table, stick still so as to not disturb the dozens of thorns all over her body. They were starting to itch like crazy.

"Mal added it in after the Chernabog attack." Amelie said. "You sure you don't want us to stay?"

"I'll be fine. Everyone here knows not to mess with me and if they have the balls to try, I can just go dragon. Go hang with your boyfriend."

"Lily-"

"I'm sorry. Your friend who is a boy but not your boyfriend." She smirked. She always loved to mess with was just like the sister Lily had never had.

"Fine. I'll call you later to make sure everything is okay?"

Lily nodded and looked down as her friend departed to try once again at removing the thorns with magic. Nothing happened.

"What have we here?" She looked up as a pretty blonde walked in. **Very** pretty blonde, one Lily had never met before. She had a big smile that was both beautiful and strange. Her skin was nicely tanned but with distinct stripes of paler skin that reminded Lily of a tiger. Not only that, but when she turned around to looked at something on a clipboard, the dragon noticed her long tail, covered in fur and striped as well.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, slightly scooting away from her.

"I'm the cat." The blonde smirked. "Call me Chesh."

"The Cheshire Cat is our resident doctor?"

"Indeed. Madness, isn't it?" Chesh smirked.

"You sure have been keeping a low profile."

"Politics and idiots are two things I refuse to concern myself with." Chesh replied. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" She pulled a thorn out of Lily's leg. "Dragonthorns. Let me guess, you fell into the bushes near the mayor's border."

"How do you know that?" Lily demanded.

"Dragonthorns only grow in magically enriched areas and they neutralize magic which is why you can't pull them out. They're called Dragonthorns because as mighty as dragons are, they're the only ones who seem to get caught in them." Chesh grinned. "You're going to have to take your clothes off if you want them all out."

"I usually take a girl on a date before I let them see me naked." Lily scoffed.

"We can do that later." Chesh continued to grin. "But first, the thorns need to be removed or else they'll get infected. Now...strip."

Lily glared at her. The cat rolled her eyes and turned her back. It was difficult to remove her clothes while being covered in thorns but she managed and pulled herself back onto the table while grabbing a nearby white sheet to wrap around her front that was thankfully devoid of the little bastards. "Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but… I always thought the Cheshire Cat was a boy."

Chesh laughed as she stepped up to Lily's back and started pulling out the thorns with tweezers and dropping them into a metal tin. Lily hissed with each one that was pulled. "Maybe I was, princess."

"So…"

"Let's put it like this, I am what I want to be. That good enough for you?"

"No, but i'll let it slide." Lily peeked over her shoulder and noticed that Chesh never stopped smiling as she dutifully pulled out the thorns.

"So...what were you doing out in the middle of the woods, sheriff?"

"Learning. About myself."

"Or getting over a breakup?" Chesh chuckled. "Come on, my dear, small towns talk."

"It wasn't exactly a secret anyway." Lily shrugged, immediately regretting it as she felt pain starting shooting through her left shoulder.

"Easy. One moment." The doctor moved around, quickly pulling out three thorns from the front and back of her shoulder. The pain stopped. "If it makes you feel any better you two were never going to last."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. She's part wolf and wolves are related to dogs and all dogs are stupid. Therefore she is part stupid. Now, before you get any ideas, there are exceptions. Anita and Quinn are quite intelligent for their species."

Lily rolled her eyes. She knew Ruby wasn't stupid, although she did feel that the wolf had made a stupid decision. They could've been great together and Lily would've done anything for her, probably still would. Regina had given up everything to be with her mother because she believed they were meant for each other. Maybe she and Ruby weren't meant to be after all if they weren't willing to give up anything to be together. That little insight made her feel better for some reason.

After another hour or so of painstaking work, all of the thorns were removed. Lily made a mental note to go back out and burn all those bushes. She got dressed again and turned to the cat. "Am I supposed to pay you or something?"

"You can pay me with that date you promised."

"I didn't promise you anything." Lily frowned.

Chesh grinned. "Not yet."

Lily smirked. "Don't give up, do you?"

"Never."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie floored it as she drove across the border. Her family was as happy as it could be and she couldn't be more pleased, but things weren't going so well with her mother and father. Her dad was being a complete ass as usual and actually kicked her mother out of the house for letting Amelie leave and wanted a divorce. Arriving at her old home, she found Maureen looking through a box on the sidewalk. All of her things had been sat outside.

"Mom? What's going on? What are you looking for?" Amelie asked as she got out of the car.

"A little gift to leave your father."

Amelie glanced up at the house. "Mal set you up with a house if you want."

"Really?" Maureen paused to look up. "Why?"

"So you can have a place to stay. Right next door to us. You won't have to pay anything. I've got everything covered." She would think her mother would be a bit more apprehensive about leaving Storybrooke but Maureen only smiled as she pulled out a glass plate. It was some priceless collectible that her father cherished. She thought he lost it years ago but apparently her mother had stolen and hidden it. Maureen motioned to the boxes.

"Put those in the car, will you, dear?" She stormed back into the house and Amelie started to pack up the car. Her mom didn't have much and she was done by the time she heard the screaming, followed by the breaking of glass. Maureen returned with Ron's shotgun, which she used to shoot up his car before blowing holes in the front door and any windows.

Amelie glanced around, smirking at the looks they were receiving. Maureen seemed satisfied after that and climbed into the passenger side of the car. She got behind the wheel and started it up. "You okay, Mom?"

"Absolutely not. How dare that son of a bitch throw me out?! After almost 20 years!"

Amelie said nothing as she drove the car. She didn't really know what to say.

"So this, Dark Storybrooke…" Maureen said. "I won't be killed, will I?"

"Of course not. It's a much better place than you would think."

"Okay, I need a job then-"

"None of that either. I mean, if you want one you could get one but you don't **need** one. I have everything taken care of, I promise. I'll take you to your new home and then we'll go shopping and get you set up. It's gonna be great." She said excitedly.

Maureen still looked skeptical, but she eventually agreed. Amelie drove them across the border and she grinned when her mom gasped at the sight of the town. They drove to the new house next door to Mal's, an elegant mansion of good size, not too big or small, painted white with a picket fence and a beautiful garden. Thomas and the other Lost Ones helped unload the boxes while Amelie drove them to the furniture store. Maureen marked off what she liked and she sent a text to Mal to let her know they were done there so she could teleport it home. They then went to Ella's, Cruella's house of couture.

"Cru! We need a makeover over here. You in?" Amelie called as they walked into the beautiful store. The floors were covered in soft black carpet and the walls were half red and and white. Mannequins were dressed in the most fabulous outfits and jewelry and racks of lively clothing were everywhere.

Amelie laughed as she was greeted by Cruella's pack of dogs that had free run of the place.

"Shoo, shoo, dahlings. Outside, we have customers." Cruella waltzed in with a flourish and sent the dogs out with a simple command. She smiled at Amelie. "What have we here? . Come for a visit?"

"To stay." Amelie said. "Dad kicked her out."

"Really? You should've called us, dear. We would've kicked him out for you."

Maureen shook her head. "No, I just want to be done with him, and Melly got me a house and all this stuff." She looked at her daughter. "I'll never be able to pay any of this back."

"Nonsense, dahling. Your daughter is our favorite friend and we already taught her this lesson. By extension you will have to learn it too." Cruella said.

"What lesson?" Maureen asked.

"To always be in style! It's makeover time!"

Maureen was quickly swept away and Amelie played on her phone while Cruella did her work. Mal came in a little while later.

"How goes the transformation?" The dragon asked.

"So far so good. Dad really pissed her off."

Mal chuckled and kissed the tip of her head. "Your mother has put up with his bull for a while. I knew she would snap eventually."

"How goes it with Regina?" Amelie still needed to talk to her about recording her story. She'd spent the last almost 3 weeks doing Cynder's alone. The dragon's past was not quite as dark she thought. It was only due to Maleficent's bastard father that she had any darkness within her at all, essentially being both the cause of her becoming Malevolence and the reason she changed back to Cynder. The last couple days, she'd done the Jabberwocky's, now simply called Jab, Keith, Jafar, and Hades. Hades' was another long one and full of betrayal.

"We've mended most of our relationship. She wants to get me naked now." Mal grinned smugly. "I'm surprised she waited so long." Amelie smirked at her arrogance. "And you and Thomas? Have you given him an answer yet?"

"...no." She sighed. "I honestly don't think I'm ready for dating. It just doesn't interest me."

"Is it Henry?"

She rolled her eyes. "No." She'd stayed in touch with Henry after the night the peace treaty was signed. He asked about Regina and if she was happy. She suggested that he call her himself, but he would always say he would and never did. And since she was still in the school in Storybrooke until the year was up, they had to work on a couple of assignments together. Besides him asking her repeatedly to go to the dance with him at the end of the year, she didn't want any other relationship with Henry other than the one they had. "You know what I think it is."

"What?"

"Every time I think of dating, I picture half of this town half naked at last week's pool party. Your mom pops in more than once. I think I might be a lesbian."

Maleficent grinned. "She's got half the Lost Ones under her spell."

"Except the one she really wants." Amelie smirked. "Does she still think Ingrid is chasing her when she's the one doing all the chasing?"

Mal chuckled. "Yes. She's starting to get annoyed, I think." Cynder as it turns out, was a bundle of mischief in a very sexy package, although she didn't seem to know the effect she had on others. But it did seem to have been love at first sight with Ingrid. The Snow Queen was really making her work for it. "So anyways, how is your mother settling in?"

"She still wants to pay you guys back, but other than the initial fit of anger, she's good. I think she'll like living here. Maybe even meet her a nice new guy."

"Warn her beforehand."

The curtains in the back ruffled as Cruella stepped out. "Come see my finished creation, dahling." She said excitedly. Amelie and Mal walked to the curtains and Cruella threw them aside with a flourish. Amelie's jaw hit the floor when Maureen turned around. Cruella had dyed her hair a mahogany shade of brown and left an ash gray streak in it. Gone were the simple, conservative dresses and instead, the dual haired Queen of Darkness had outfitted her in blue jeans, a tight white sleeveless shirt with a casual but stylish gray blazer over it. Soft leather boots were on her feet and she wore a simple necklace of undoubtedly real pearls. Cruella had done some makeup and Maureen was staring at herself in the mirror.

"This is...amazing. But-"

"No!" Cruella snapped. "I live to make people fabulous, my dear, not to make money. Don't really need that anymore, my girlfriend is filthy rich. Queen of the seas and all…"

Maureen laughed as she continued to stare at herself. "I haven't seen this woman in a long time." She looked at Amelie. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing, Mom." She grinned. "Beautiful. Dad really messed up letting you go." Her mom seemed so awestruck by her own reflection. "Come on, Mom. We're not done." Amelie pulled her away. "Cruella, we need about two dozen outfits to go."

"It will be done, dahling."

Amelie then took her mom to the market where they filled up a cart with fresh produce and a ton of junk food. Jab gave them a big grin from behind her cell phone. Due to Cora and Zelena's magic, the town had its own farmland that constantly grew food year round. Afterwards, they went to Maureen's house and spent the rest of the day setting everything up.

By around 7, Mal knocked on the door. "I just came to welcome our newest citizen to Dark Storybrooke. As well as to talk to you, Am. I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Tonight I have another date with Regina." Maleficent said, pacing. "And I need you to distract her while I get everything ready. Will you ask her about her story and then record it and stuff?"

Amelie nodded. "Sure, Mal. Anything for you." She hopped up and made her way to her office, quickly pulling out everything she would need before going to find Regina, who was currently arguing with Ursula. "Hey, Urs, can you guys finish this later, I need to speak with Regina."

Ursula glared at Regina before tickling Amelie under her chin with a tentacle. "Fine."

Regina sighed. "I feel like I'm going to need to kill someone before I get any respect around here."

"That won't be necessary." Amelie took her arm and walked her back to her office. "Do you know why I started talking to the villains, Miss Mills?"

"No." Regina said, looking around her office. "Mal kicked me out of here before. What is this for?"

Amelie sat down at her desk and motioned for the awestruck woman to have a seat as well. She pulled out the storybook and placed it on the desk, facing Regina. "This is why. I read Henry's storybook some time ago and I realized that with all of these things coming to light like Snow kidnapping Lily and Zelena being abandoned that many of those stories aren't true or are inaccurate so...I set out to write the truth. And this is what I found. Most of what we know is right, but we don't know why. I mean, no one just wakes up one day and decides to do evil things. Something has to happen for someone like Mal, a once happy and and peaceful dragon to turn into a killing machine. Usually loss is the trigger. But anyways," She opened the book and flipped through the pages, showing the pictures and words but not enough so Regina could read them. She hadn't gotten permission to do that yet. "These are the true stories, what really happened, from the people who are called villains. Almost every person in Dark Storybrooke has agreed to have their real stories told and they come here and sit and just talk. They tell me what happened from beginning to end and I record it and make notes and eventually go back and rewrite it into the storybook. That's the big secret of why I kept leaving. The villains, they...seemed happy that someone cared enough to take the time to do something like this. I was honored." Amelie closed the book and put it away. "I brought you here to ask if you wanted to have your story told. Mal told me that the Evil Queen was not made out of thin air, and you'd suffered so much that you, more than anyone deserved to have it told."

Regina looked down at the title of the book. "Are you going to publish it?"

"It's their stories. It's their decision. No one has to know about anything but me. I want to know who you are. Before the curse, before you were the Evil Queen, before you were simply the queen. I want to know about Regina."

Regina swallowed hard and looked down. "No one's ever asked before."

"Wrong. I just did. Will you tell me your story, Regina?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Regina: When I was younger, I didn't want to be a queen. I loved to run and dance and ride horses. I didn't care about a kingdom or a crown. I just wanted to live...but my life was never my own. It belonged to my mother. From day one, she told me who I was and what I was going to be. I was going to be queen and I had absolutely no say in that. She made me learn to walk and talk like a queen. I had no friends, I was hardly permitted to go outside, I had to have tea with the other noblewomen and learn how to be cold and manipulative. My mother is better now, but then...she was heartless. And my father, as much as I loved him and may he rest in peace, he was weak. She overpowered him. I was 18 when Daniel came to work for us. I fell in love with him without even realizing it. It was as easy as breathing, as seeing. He taught me to ride better and we would often go for long ones across the meadows and through the forests, away from my mother. As I got older, she wanted me to study more, do more work, and I had to sneak away in order to see Daniel. It was during one of these meetings that I saw a little girl on a runaway. I didn't even think, I just….jumped on Rocinante and took off after her. She was a beautiful little girl, terrified, said she would never ride again. I td her that the only way to face her fear was to get back on that horse and try again. Her name was Snow White. She was so innocent, so soft and pure. So beautiful. I didn't think much of it, to be honest, but then the king came the next day...and he asked for my hand because I saved Snow...and my mother said yes. Again, I had no say. I ran to tell Daniel and he suggested we leave. He even gave me this plain gold ring, one of the my most treasured possessions, and asked me to be his wife. And I said yes. We were so happy. We kissed and...Snow saw. I begged her not to tell, to keep my secret and she promised. She said she would but she didn't! Me and Daniel were all set to leave when my mother showed up. Daniel tried to protect me and I told her that I didn't want this life. I just wanted Daniel. I would've been being a peasant fighting for every penny and scrounging for every meal if I had Daniel. And she killed him. Ripped his heart right out and crushed it in front of me. "Love is weakness." I tried so hard to revive him with True Love's Kiss, but it didn't work. My stableboy was gone. It was only after that that I learned Snow told her about me and Daniel. I banished my mother and went to Rumpelstiltskin, Jefferson and Whale to bring Daniel back, but Whale pretended like it didn't work. I was so lost. Everything started spiraling out of control after that. I didn't allow Leopold to touch me, so that gave me some relief. Then I met Tink and she tried to show me how I could live again, but I was too afraid, and still too angry to listen. I had Leopold murdered. Snow was banished. I became the Evil Queen. And I let nothing stand in the way of my vengeance. And Mal...she was willing to help me change, to be good again, and visiting her was the only time I felt like me, but I was too stupid. I used her to get the curse, I murdered my father to enact her. I destroyed myself for vengeance and was remade by Rumpelstiltskin into a monster so I could cast his stupid curse. It was supposed to bring me my happy ending. I was happy for a while, but then I got bored, so I adopted Henry and I could feel that void in my heart being filled. Then Miss Swan came and everything fell apart again. Henry chose her over me and I tried to be a good mother, but she ruining everything. Then the curse broke and I tried to do the right thing by helping everyone. They started to accept me. I kept messing up and relapsing into who I used to be, but I was sure I would get it right. With Robin, I thought I did. He was my long lost soulmate, but I was never truly happy with him, it was just settling because I felt that life wouldn't ever give me what I truly wanted._

"What did you truly want?" Amelie asked softly.

"Happiness." Regina answered. "It took my entire lifetime to realize that no one could make me happy, that I needed to accept myself as I am. Who am I kidding? Mal taught me that. With her, I know I'll always be happy. Even if we fight and get angry with each other, I'll still be happy. I love Henry, and always will and for so long I felt like I needed him to be happy. But I don't anymore." She sighed peacefully and looked up at Amelie. "I feel like Regina for once."

"Regina is obviously a strong and beautiful woman." Amelie said. "And her story is a heartbreak." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Gods! People go through things in their lives but none of you deserve this."

Regina wiped a few tears away herself. "Thank you. I needed that."

"It's what I'm here for. I know we had a bit of a rocky start, but...I'd like us to be friends, Regina. After all, you are dating my parental guardian."

Regina smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

"Excellent. On to a less sad note…" Amelie glanced at her phone, noticing a message from Mal telling her to bring Regina out. "I actually had not planned on taking your story this evening. But your girlfriend had a special date planned for you and needed to keep you busy." She stood up and quickly lead the queen outside. Maleficent had lined every street with hundreds of candles and turned the roads into a dance floor. The people of Dark Storybrooke were dancing away with their loved ones while Ursula's instruments played a lovely ballad. Amelie recognized the song as one from this world. A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri. It was a perfect song for Mal and Regina.

/

Regina was completely awestruck. She was suddenly covered in flames and her clothes were changed back to that beautiful white ensemble that Mal changed it to the night they met. Except this time, it had accents of black in it. Mal herself, came forward in a long black dress with high slits so she could dance. She helmetless and barefooted. No jewelry adorned her either, neither was any makeup present. She hardly needed it. She presented herself to her lover as openly as possible, bare and exposed. Regina was trembling when Mal held out her hand.

"Will you dance with me, Regina?"

"Y-yes. Of course." Regina took her hand. "But wait! I haven't dance since that night, and I was terrible."

"Then I will teach you again." Mal smiled.

Regina stepped out onto the street, the floor directly beneath her feet lit up when she touched it. Mal lead her around, clearing the way. She instructed Regina where to put her hands and pulled her close. "Please don't laugh."

"Never." She promised, kissing Regina's temple. "Promise me something, Regina." She whispered as they started to dance.

"Anything."

"Never leave my side again."

Regina simply nodded and they were soon lost in their own world, twirling and spinning, moving as one. They danced for hours, lost in each other's gaze and each other's touch. And when the dance had ceased, Mal teleported them away to her bedroom where She removed Regina's clothes, piece by piece. Regina removed her jewelry and makeup, any attempt to hide any imperfections. "Can I have you, Mal?" She asked, staring at the dragon's beautiful form. She licked her lips. Maleficent did not look her age at all. She was far too beautiful to be thousands of years old. Regina ran her fingertips down her arms, smiling at feeling how soft and warm the blonde was.

"Why do you ask to have what is already yours?" Mal asked, finally kissing her. Regina literally almost fainted. Mal chuckled against her lips. "You are so sensitive. I'll have to do something about that." She picked Regina up and carried her to the bed. She waved her hands, turning out all the lights and conjuring more candles by the bed. Regina, laid bare and waiting before was a sight she would never forget. This woman was hers and she was Regina's. They would belong to each other for all eternity for neither would ever let the other go again. Mal leaned down and kissed Regina again. Their fingers intertwined. Regina closed her eyes and allowed herself to be engulfed by her dragon's fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review please! Sorry for any mistakes.

Also, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to send them.


	9. Chapter 9

So the school winter ball came and went and the next thing on the agenda was a masquerade ball that Amelie was forced to go to in order to get a good grade. She had to create her own costume and mask and help decorate the gym. Decorating the gym took all of half an hour really and after that, she needed a costume. There was only person she knew that would help her make the perfect dress and mask.

Cora and Jafar lived in a grand villa on the east side of town. It looked like a great red and gold palace from right out of Aladdin. A pair of servants walked behind Amelie as she crossed the threshold of the home, fanning with some kind of leaves. She looked ahead at the vast amount of wealth on display. There were fine tapestries, sculptures, paintings, furniture, none of which would probably ever be used. A servant lead her to where the master and mistress of the house was. It was a room with a large sparkling pool in the center and stone hearts mounted on the outer edge with water flowing out of them. Jafar was in the pool, resting against the side where Cora was draped across a chaise lounge, being fed grapes from another servant. Each of the servants were conjurations of those Cora had in Wonderland, like human playing cards. Cora looked up.

"Come in, dear. What do you have for us today?"

"A request, your Majesty." Amelie answered, walking around to sit on the edge of the pool. Jafar made her shoes disappear so she could dip them in the water. "There is a masquerade ball at school that I have to go to and I was wondering if you would help me make something since you once went to one."

Cora smiled. "Absolutely. Let's get to work. Call Zelena for me while I go change. We're going to need her skills."

"Okay." Amelie stood up and pulled out her phone. She typed in Zelena's number, one of the few technologically advanced people in Dark Storybrooke. Meanwhile, Cora had leaned down to give Jafar a kiss goodbye, only for him to flip her into the pool. Amelie plugged in one of her ears to tune out their childish laughing and splashing, although she couldn't help but smile. They were just like young lovers at all times. When they were finally done, Cora went and changed into a black pantsuit with a red shirt underneath and brushed her hair down. She lead the way to Zelena and Hades' house, a farmhouse made almost like the one in Storybrooke. Zelena was unlike her mother and sister in quite a few ways in that since she had not grown up with grand luxuries, she felt no need for them now. Of course she still kept it tastefully decorated however. Hades and Zelena were relaxing on the couch together, watching tv. The witch hopped however when Amelie asked her if she would help them make a dress. She lead the girl into the bedroom and started getting her fitted.

"I propose something green." Zelena said, taking measurements.

"Nonsense. Something dark to contrast with her hair. But not black. Black is too…dark." Cora voiced.

"When is the ball?" Zelena asked. She looked at her mother. "Blood red or dark blue?"

"Dark blue. It goes with her eyes." Cora answered. "Oh yes, this will be beautiful."

"The ball is in a few days. Friday night."

"Oh well, that's plenty of time." The witch scoffed. "Mother, go get some diamonds and use some sapphires on her mask. I need fabric!" Zelena rushed out of the room and Amelie laughed at how excited she was. Meanwhile, Cora had conjured up the mask she once wore to Prince Henry's ball. She held it up Amelie and shook her head.

"The design may work, but the color is wrong. And Zelena is right. We need gems."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina glanced around warily as she walked into Ingrid's. She was rather surprised at the décor. The outside was an ice castle but the inside was a regular tavern, warm, cozy and permeated with the smell of cooking food. The place was empty except Ingrid and Cynder. The restaurant was apparently not open today, but all Mal had to do was make a call and Ingrid had her a plate prepared. Regina had volunteered to go get it since Mal didn't seem to want to get out of bed. She really didn't want to either, but she knew how dragons were after sex. Hungry and hornier.

Ingrid was standing behind the counter while Cynder was on the other side talking to her. Both of them looked up when Regina approached.

"Um, Mal called in an order."

Ingrid nodded. "It'll be another 5 minutes." Regina wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around. "You seem different, your Majesty." Regina turned to look back at her. "Softer."

"It's not your Majesty anymore." Regina said.

"It's because she is mated with my Maleficent now stop fucking ignoring me." Cynder growled.

Ingrid smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you do." Cynder took her by the chin and pulled her close. "I have looked into your eyes, Snow Queen. They have told me that you love me."

Ingrid grinned. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Cynder leaned forward for a kiss but the bell on the oven rang and Ingrid wiggled free to go get Mal's food. Cynder smirked at Regina. "I do love a challenge." She touched Regina's neck, pushing aside her hair to touch the mark on the side, newly placed there by Mal in a heat of passion. "Congratulations, my dear. Welcome to the clan."

"That's what this means?" Regina asked.

"Indeed." Cynder smiled. "Just like that, you are my...what is it in this world? Daughter-in-law?"

"We have to be married for that." said Regina.

Cynder only scoffed. "Human marriage is annoying to me. Dragons, we claim what is ours and the world leaves them to us. Anyone stupid enough to try and take our mates or harm them...well, let's just say no god could save them."

"I-I was afraid...that you wouldn't find me worthy of your daughter." Regina looked down. "Especially after all the things we've been through."

Cynder chuckled and took her by the chin, lifting it up so she could look into cerulean blue orbs that glowed with icy fire. "I consider it an honor. Regina, there are billions of people in this world and in the other. My Maleficent is lovely and smart and beautiful and wealthy and any suitor would be lucky to have her as a wife or a mate. But she has chosen you above all others, not because of luck, but because of fate. It does not matter if **I** find you worthy. She does, and **that** is all that matters." Cynder patted her on the head as Ingrid returned with a wrapped plate for Mal. "Have a good day, Regina."

"You too, and thank you, Cynder."

Cynder smiled and turned back to Ingrid. "Do I need to drape myself in chocolate?"

Ingrid smirked. "You are not going to give this up, are you?"

"Give up on chasing the most beautiful and intoxicating woman I have ever seen before in my entire life?" Ingrid blinked in surprise at her words. "Shocked? You should not be. Have you seen a mirror?"

Regina smirked as she left the establishment, already knowing the outcome. A dragon always gets what it wants. She returned home and found Mal still laying across the bed. She perked up at the smell of food, but Regina didn't give her the plate just yet, despite her growling. "Your mother approves." She grinned happily. "She approved of us."

"I could've told you that." Mal scoffed. "I'm hungry, Regina. I need to refuel for our next round."

Regina rolled her eyes and handed her the food, sitting down next to the dragon as she sat up to eat. "Now if you could you just tell your little friends to stop being such asses, then everything would be perfect."

"I don't command them, Regina. I merely give words. It is them who decided whether or not to listen and follow."

"Yes, but if you **told** them to-"

"To respect you? To hold you in the same regard as they do me?" Mal asked, looking over at her. "Respect must be given, my love. I could make a law saying that they should treat you as a queen, but would it really matter?"

Regina sighed. "Then what do I do?" She asked. "What the hell do I do?"

Mal kissed her cheek. "You take off your mask. Stop pretending, stop hiding. Let them see Regina. Not the cold and distant queen, not the ruthless and intimidating Evil Queen or the hardass mayor. Regina. Let them see what I see."

"I don't know how." She hissed. "I can never be that innocent little girl again. Who wasn't afraid to wear her heart on her sleeve."

"It wouldn't be on your sleeve. It would be with me, I would protect it." Mal sighed and got up, throwing her food in the trash. She came back to pick up Regina and laid her on the bed, removing her clothes.

"People are starving in this world and you just throw away food like that?" Regina demanded, watching as the dragon dimmed the light in the room until it was pitch black before lighting some candles.

"If I had eaten the food, they would still be starving, dear. Now shut up." Mal commanded, positioning Regina in the center of the bed on her stomach. "Relax."

"Mal, you don't need to-" Regina's complaint died on her lips when Mal started her massage, hitting all the right places. "You will not be able to silence me so easily." She said over her shoulder.

Mal purred and pushed her head back down. "I have yet to see it fail."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dating a cat was by far the weirdest thing Lily had ever done. She wasn't sure if this would even be called dating, but it was a helluva lot of fun. Sneaking up behind said maybe girlfriend while she was in giant cat form and drinking from a river, scaring her and making her fly head first into the middle of it, was not the best first date. Chesh had clawed out a few handfuls of her scales for that, but she forgave Lily when Lily brought her a juicy fish. The cat then retaliated on their second "date" by shoving Lily in the Dragonthorn bushes. It was probably just so she could get the brunette naked again. An effective tactic. She purred the entire time that she was removing them. Third "date" was supposed to be a simple movie night that quickly turned into something else entirely when they couldn't decided on a movie to watch. It was pretty much a fist fight for about 5 minutes, then Chesh started doing that weird teleporting thing of hers to gain the win and Lily was forced to watch Homeward Bound 1 and 2, and Cats and Dogs. Lily didn't really mind, but Chesh made her forgive her with a little cat massage. So all in all, it was a weird relationship, but a good one. Except Lily didn't know a damn thing about the Cheshire Cat and when she would ask, Chesh answered in annoying riddles or cryptic replies. Google didn't yield much that seem relevant so she sought out people from Wonderland to see if anyone could shed some light on the cat. Her first stop was Jefferson. She found him at his mansion home, sipping tea in his garden with the Jabberwocky.

"Hello, Sheriff. Have a seat and have some tea."

"That's alright, Jefferson. I just came to ask you two some questions." She sat down at the small table. "I want some information on the Cheshire Cat. I read up that the cat's been around since the 1800s. Is that true?"

Both of them laughed. "Hell no." Jab said.

"Try going back to that crazy time when cats were worshipped by people. That is where you will find Chesh, sipping milk and cream while some guy fans her with a palm leaf." Jefferson sipped his tea.

"Ancient Egypt?"

"What is it now, a woman?"

"Did she used to be a man?" Lily asked in confusion.

Jefferson chuckled. "Being from Wonderland, it doesn't really matter. But in simple terms, and I'm sure you've heard this a thousand times throughout your life in school, Chesh can be whatever she wants to be."

"So she can change her gender?" Lily frowned.

"Sometimes. She has to die first." Jab answered. "Cats have nine lives, remember."

"Okay, the Cheshire Cat is from Ancient Egypt. She has nine lives and every time she dies, she can choose what she wants to be afterwards?"

"Yep." Jefferson chuckled. "Then came that nasty business of falling into Wonderland and going crazy. Don't really know how many lives she has left."

Lily thanked them and teleported to Chesh's office. She was hard at work stitching a gash in James's leg. Lily sat down to wait and once she finished, Chesh hopped onto the table herself. "What is it?"

"I want to know about you."

"Why must you complicate matters?"

"Well, you know everything about me." Lily said. "I think it's a fair trade."

The Cat sighed and removed her coat. She used her tail to lock the door and refocused on Lily. "Everything Jefferson and Jab told you about the nine lives was true. By the way, do not ever ask those fools anything. I am not from Ancient Egypt. Originally I am from the Enchanted Forest but I found out how to leave and came here by snagging a passing mermaid. This world is a terrible world. I was stuck as a cat for 20 years and life as a stray cat here is hell." Chesh went quiet, looking down. "I was ran over. That's how I lost my first life. Then these children trapped me in a box for a week, I almost died. Then they decided to put fireworks in the box...Second life gone. I was so scared my heart killed me."

"You had a heart attack?" Lily said.

"That thing. Then one day I woke up in the form of a male human and proceeded to kick the ass of every kid that locked me in that box and chased me with sticks. I had to run away after that or I would be imprisoned... possibly killed...again. And I found myself in Wonderland. I'm not completely sure how I ended up there, so don't ask. After that, it was just slowly go mad and enjoy life."

"How many lives do you have now?" Lily asked.

Chesh counted on her fingers. "Let's see. Lost 2 lives here, um, Cora killed me twice for tearing up her clothes and peeing on her dress. Anastasia killed me once because I failed to eat Alice. I think that's it. So about 4...give or take 1...or 2."

Lily got up to move to her side and wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry those kids were such bastards."

"Me too." Chesh purred when Lily scratched her behind her ear.

"Why don't we go to your house, warm you up some milk and watch the Aristocats?"

"That sounds heavenly."

Lily smiled, although inside she was enraged and starting to become far too protective of her little kitten. She forced down that rage for the pleasure that she felt simply being with her. Chesh was every bit a cat. Completely unconcerned, annoying, an asshole and a smart ass. She easily got distracted by fish, milk, cream, and laser pointers which was a hilarious thing to see, but she was human as well. Sure, she never let it bother her but it bothered Lily and she was going to make sure that Chesh would never lose those last lives.

Arriving at the cat's neat apartment, she put on some milk to warm while Chesh put in the money. Afterwards, they laid down on the couch and Chesh cuddled up as close to her as possible, her tail flicking excitedly when the movie started. Just like cat to take pleasure in the simple things in life. "I can get used to this." Lily smirked. Chesh responded with a deep purr. Her phone ringing made her scowl and she leaned forward to look at it. "It's Ruby."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No. Maybe I shouldn't."

"She has a right to her child."

Lily sighed. "I almost wish it was yours." Chesh chuckled and rolled off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"We've only known each other a month and you already want to have my kittens?"

"Maybe, but we haven't even kissed-" Chesh quickly silenced her by planting a soft, hungry kiss to her lips. Lily was pretty sure that she saw stars for a moment and couldn't help from moaning when Chesh slid her tongue into her mouth. It wasn't a normal human tongue but neither was it scratchy like an actual cat's either. It was just right. Chesh stopped to see her reaction, which was to blink about 15 times. "Maybe, but we haven't even had sex yet."

Chesh laughed. "That can be corrected too." Lily quickly stood up and started removing her clothes but the cat stopped her and looked her right in the eye. "But first, I need you to know something. I have spent years playing cat and mouse with madness in Wonderland, but when I am with you, I feel perfectly sane. I may not be the ideal girlfriend or whatever, but I do care about you." Chesh's ears went flat against the side of her head and she looked down, all trace of seduction gone as she laid bare her truest feelings.

Lily smiled and tilted her head back up. "I don't want ideal, Kitten. Besides, crazy girlfriends are the best. They keep everything interesting." Chesh flashed that big grin of hers and pulled her into the bedroom for a very interesting night. She could worry about Ruby later. She could worry about anything later. Tonight, it was all about her kitten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night of the ball quickly approached. Cora and Zelena assured Amelie that the dress would be finished on time, while she had to go to some stupid classes about ballroom dancing. It was Storybrooke's attempt to show the younger generation a small slice of what life was like in the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't the most fun thing, but it kept the kids busy. Finally, on the night of the ball, Amelie tried on her dress. It was dark blue with a corseted top and lace up back. Diamonds were embroidered into the fabric in the shape of a heart around her breasts and belly. Swirling designs were down along the wide bottom. Cora lent her some sapphire earrings and placed her mask on while Cruella brushed down her hair. Mal and Maureen snapped some pictures.

"Guys, will you relax?" Amelie asked. "I probably won't even stay the whole night."

"You will if you want a good grade." Mal snapped.

Amelie sighed as she snapped another picture. "Okay, can I go now?"

"Be back by midnight." The dragon sniffed and wiped away a nonexistent tear. "They grow up so fast."

"Shut up, Mal." She called over her shoulder. The sound of the dragon's laughter was the last thing she heard before stepping outside and walking to her car. She got in and started it up, drove to pick Thomas and a few of his friends who decided not to skip the ball and made her way out to the school. The gym had been decorated with all kinds of streamers and confetti and pictures of masked dancers and posters hanging on the wall. The lights were dimmed and switched between a red and blue hue. The music was played by a band and some of the students were already dancing on the floor. Everyone was clearly having a good time but Amelie would really rather have been home. Hanging out with villains had given her a new confidence, but they had not helped her tolerance with other people. Especially the idiots that went to this school. She mostly stayed near the refreshments.

"You're not going to dance?" She looked up as a boy approached her. By his regal dressage and golden threads, she knew it could be only one person.

"No thank you, Henry. I thought you were dating Violet now anyway."

He shrugged. "I would dance with her if I could find her."

"Isn't that her dancing with Thomas?" Indeed it was, although she didn't pay much attention to the outcome as Henry walked over to cut in. Her attention to the sudden music change. It went from the gentle waltz to My Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. She rolled her eyes, wondering just which of the Lost Ones had decided to pull a prank. Several of the chaperones left to find out. Meanwhile, a girl approached Amelie, motioning to the long shawl she wore, a silent request for her to unhook it. Amelie nodded and unhooked the shawl. It fell away as the girl stepped out onto the floor, revealing that her blood red dress was actually a skirt and a bra top. She had a toned stomach and hips that didn't lie. Amelie had no idea who she was but she was completely transfixed. The girl was wearing a mask like everyone else so she couldn't tell exactly who it was but they couldn't have met before. She would've remembered someone who moved like that, with such sass and grace. Her hips moved effortlessly as she twirled around the room to the music, swinging long copper gold waves of hair. Everyone was enamored with her. Any guys who were stupid enough to think they could dance with her, were ultimately brushed aside. Then she turned bright blue eyes back to Amelie and she held out her hand. The music suddenly switched back to the waltz-like music from the Enchanted Forest. Amelie didn't hesitate to walk forward and take the hand.

"Who are you?" She whispered. "I mean, I should know, we've probably been classmates for years."

"That doesn't matter." The girl said. "All that matters is that tonight, I get to do the thing I've always been too afraid to do." She smiled. "Dance with Amelie Jenkins."

"Afraid? Of me?" Amelie asked.

"I am not the bravest person. Tonight I can wear a mask and tomorrow, things will be different. You were always different, but I was always afraid to talk to you."

"Me?" Amelie asked again, not quite believing it.

"Yes you." The girl laughed as Amelie spun her and they resumed their dance, the floor filling up with other dancers around them, although neither hardly noticed.

"Tell me your name, please."

"No."

Amelie glared at her, only making her laugh. "You don't seem like someone who's timid." The girl answered by tapping her mask. "Okay. Smart girl. But I don't think it's fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Life isn't fair." She replied.

Amelie smirked. This girl was definitely interesting. When they got tired of dancing, they walked out onto the steps of the school into the cool night air. "Let me see you now. Only the stars are watching us." The enchantress only shook her head and Amelie took her hands, her warm and soft hands, in her own. "Then what did you always want to tell me?" She asked. "What did you always want to say?"

Only then did the girl's confidence seem to fail her. "That...you were the smartest and... most beautiful girl I've ever known."

Amelie was surprised. Who the fuck was this girl?! How did they not meet before tonight? She was almost desperate to know her identity, to know everything about her. She caressed the hands held within her own and looked into those blue eyes. "Um, thank you. Can I at least get a hint? Or take you out sometime?"

"What if you don't like...what you see?"

"I see you." Amelie assured her. "If you're anything like I am, then tonight you got a taste of a freedom that you've never had before. You won't want to give that back, trust me." The girl nodded slowly, reaching into her shawl to some sort of pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with her number on it. "You prepared for everything, didn't you?"

"I hoped."

The bell from the school suddenly sounded, signalling that it was midnight. Amelie glanced at the doors, knowing that in a minute, everyone would come running out and probably go to someone else's house for a real party. That was all her newfound admirer needed to suddenly take off running. The doors burst open and she was quickly lost in the crowd. Amelie growled as she desperately searched for her. But she was gone.

"Am?" Henry touched her on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"No!" Amelie tore off her mask, continuing to look around but it was pointless. The girl was long gone. "Shit! Do you know who that girl was? The one I danced with?" Henry shook his head.

"She was sexy though, wasn't she?" Thomas smirked, walking over. "You sure she goes to this school?"

Amelie glared at him before racing back to her car and pulling out her phone and called the number on the paper. It was answered on the second ring. "Hi stranger."

"Hiya back."

She climbed into the car and closed the doors. "You did not just pull some Cinderella bull."

There was a lovely laugh from the other end. "If I stayed...I don't think I would've be able to stop myself from kissing you."

Amelie closed her eyes, remembering those plump and juicy lips just dying to be kissed and bitten. "Tell me where you are. I want my kiss." She commanded.

"Town hall."

"What?!" She quickly started up the car. "You can walk fast as hell in heels."

There was another laugh. "I was afraid you would chase me."

"I would have if those other bastards hadn't gotten in the way." Amelie hissed, pushing the pedal to the floor. She sped to the town hall, finding her dancer waiting. She tossed the phone into the backseat without a second thought and slid to a stop near the sidewalk. The girl got into the passenger seat and Amelie practically pulled her across the seat. It was not what she expected, the kiss. It wasn't long and it wasn't what you would see in movies, but at the touch of those lips against hers, from someone she didn't even know the name of...she found herself melting either way. The sensation was sweet in the most exquisite way, like it was almost enchanted. All too soon, it was over. "Is it supposed to feel like that?" Amelie whispered. The girl was blushing profusely and she kept touching her lips, as if she couldn't believe what just happened.

"You mean...that was your first one?" She asked.

Amelie nodded. "I've never kissed anyone before. You?" She shook her head. "Tell me your name, please." Amelie begged. "I have to know you."

"A time for another day." The girl backed out of the car and quickly disappeared behind the building. Amelie tried to cut her off in her car but she couldn't find her again.

"Shit!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're pregnant?" Maleficent said. Lily was sitting on the kitchen counter, looking up evenly at her mother. "From Ruby, I assume."

"You would assume correctly." Lily replied.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago." Lily sighed. "I took 5 different pregnancy tests. I'm only a few weeks along, but...yeah, it's Ruby's. I haven't told her yet. Chesh knows though."

Mal smiled and threw her arms around her daughter. Lily crushed her to her chest, trembling. "It's alright, dear. You won't be alone. I promise you."

"Thank you, Mom. I'm a little scared." Her little dragonling admitted.

"Don't you worry. Me and your grandmother will be at your side every step of the way." She smiled, trembling herself. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She said, happily. "I can hardly believe it." Lily glared at her. "Oh not in that way, dear. I'm just happy for you. No matter what Ruby decides, you'll have us and Chesh...who can come out because I know she's there." The Cheshire Cat appeared on the kitchen table in her purple housecat form. She ran and leaped into Lily's arms, purring as she brushed her head against Lily's neck. "She can spend the night but conjure a litterbox and make sure you clean it." Chesh glared at her.

"Thanks, Mom." Lily smiled. "But don't tell anyone until I talk to Ruby, please."

"Of course, of course." Her baby was having a baby! Mal was about to burst with sheer joy but she forced herself to contain it for now. The front door opened and closed and Amelie trudged by the doorway. "Amelie? How was the dance?" Amelie gave back and the dragon noticed something different about her.

"I met someone." She said softly.

"Oh? Who was it?"

"I...don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes and if it's rushed.


	10. Chapter 10

The day after was the weekend, so Amelie slept in as much as possible. When she got up, she showered and went downstairs in a long blue shirt and dark jeans, finding that Mal had left some breakfast and a note for her. She ate it, put on some shoes and drove out to where Mal's note said she would be. Mal was outside the stables, leaning on a fence while watching Regina completely dust Jack, James, and Killian on horseback. "She's pretty good." Amelie said.

"The best." Mal purred happily.

Regina was laughing as she rode around the track. She was almost luminous, relishing in what used to be her favorite pastime. Amelie looked up at Mal and smiled at the way she looked at Regina, nothing but love and pride in her eyes.

"I'm glad you two are so happy."

"Me too, my dear. Have you spoken to your mystery woman?"

Amelie sighed. "No. I just want to know her name at least."

"Don't they have cameras around that stupid town? Surely one must have seen where she went." The blonde asked offhandedly.

Amelie's eyes lit up. "Maleficent, you are a genius!" She threw her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much. I'll be back this evening. Thank you!"

Maleficent chuckled as she raced off. Regina rode to the fence and dismounted. "Should I be concerned about other women kissing you?"

The dragon smirked and pulled her head forward to plant a kiss on the queen's lips. Regina moaned and attempted to pull her closer, but Mal broke away abruptly. "What can I say, dear? Women just can't seem to resist me. Perhaps it is my animal magnetism." Regina rolled her eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Amelie drove out to the library in Storybrooke and found Belle standing behind the counter as usual. "I need your help, Belle. Do you know anything about computers and cameras?"

"A little. Why?"

"Can you access security cameras around the town?"

Belle grinned. "What can't I do after reading a book?" It took a half an hour for her to power through a book that would essentially teach her how to hack into some security cameras. It took her only 10 minutes to actually accomplish the feat. Amelie directed her to the date and time of her secret admirer running off into the night.

"Oh! You two kissed! How cute!" Belle exclaimed.

"Adorable." Amelie said, clicking through the video. Her mystery girl dashed off into the woods. There was only one camera that caught sight of her disappearance and neither woman could believe what they saw. "She...went through a portal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily smiled, walking to the town line with Chesh. She reached forward and playfully pulled on her tail. Chesh purred, skipping in front of her. Today was going to be the day that she told Ruby she was pregnant and she was quite nervous, but the presence of her kitten helped to ease it some. When she reached the wall of fire, she gave her girlfriend a kiss and sent her back to town.

"You sure you don't want me near? I can wait in the shadows, just in case the dog tries anything."

Lily smiled. "No. Go ahead. I'll be home soon to make you dinner. What do you say to a nice steamed tilapia?" She grinned. "A glass of milk, a shot of cream, roast some chicken-"

Chesh quickly covered her mouth. "Do you want me to have an orgasm right here on the street?"

Lily grinned. "That would be pretty cool to see actually." Chesh growled playfully at her and turned to leave. The dragon gave her a smack on the ass as she walked off, shifting into a cat and walking down the street with her tail stuck in the air. She rolled her eyes with a smile and turned back to the border. The bushes parted a minute later as Ruby stepped out and changed into a human. "Good morning."

"What's going on?" Ruby asked. "You haven't been answering my phone calls." she suddenly wrinkled her nose. "Why do you smell like a cat?"

"I got a new kitten." Lily replied. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, okay? I'm pregnant. It's yours and I just thought that you should know." She shrugged. Ruby was clearly stunned and it took her a moment to respond. "If you don't want to help then I'll be fine-"

"Are you asking me if I want my baby?" Ruby growled. "Of course I do! When did you find out?"

"Couple weeks ago." Lily shrugged,

"And you just now decide to tell me?"

"I've been busy. I have a town to protect after all." She snapped.

Ruby glared at her before turning a tender gaze to her stomach. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea but I'm not leaving my family and my child will not be carted back and forth like a toy."

"But I want to help." Ruby whimpered.

Lily shrugged and pulled out her phone when it started to ring. "Hello?"

"We have a situation at the market. Regina, Cruella and Ursula are at it and I've already been shot in the foot." Keith said.

"Where's Mom and Grandma?"

"Maleficent is off flying and Cynder is with Ingrid. No one has seen them for the past couple days. Just get here please. Now."

Lily sighed and hung up. "I have to go."

"Wait, let me come across." Ruby pleaded. "Or something. Lily, we have to talk about this and figure this out. I want to be in my child's life."

"You will be, Wolfy. Relax. But unlike you, I have a job to do right now. I'll call you later." She teleported straight out to the market and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't as easy as she pretended to see Ruby again. She was with Chesh and she loved being with her, but she couldn't erase Ruby's memory, of the great times they had together. It was a life she had wanted for a long time and it was a dream that was crushed when Ruby chose the heroes over her. She forced down those old feelings and took another deep breath to go do her job. Ursula and Regina were in the middle of a screaming match. Cruella was glaring daggers at the former queen while Keith was on the ground holding his foot. Lily healed his wound and pulled out her gun, firing it into the air to silence the angry women. "Cruella. Guns." She commanded, looking at the fur covered woman. Cruella sighed and placed her pistol in the dragon's hand. "Gun **s**. Give the rest to Keith. That's for shooting my deputy." She turned to Regina and Ursula. "Now what's going on with you two?"

"She thinks that just because she's fucking Mal that everyone is supposed to kiss her ass." Ursula hissed. Regina glared at her, silently seething. "No one has forgotten, dear, that you were the heros' bitch. Probably still are." Regina took a swing at her, but her hand was caught by one of Ursula's tentacles without the sea witch even looking at her.

"What did I ever do to you?" Regina demanded. "I haven't caused any trouble since I came across the border, and as far I know we have had little to no interaction in the past."

"It's not about me, it's about Maleficent. You broke my best friend's heart." Ursula answered, fixing the brunette with a steely gaze. "You locked her up for 28 years. You gave up the chance to go with her when she asked. You used her time and time again. I don't know how she forgave you."

Regina wrenched her hand free. "I love Mal, and I get that you don't like me, but one thing you **will** do, Sea Bitch, is respect me. Not because of my relationship with Mal, not because of my past as the Evil Queen, but because I fucking deserve it!"

"You deserve to kiss the barrel of Cruella's shotgun."

Lily frowned, looking at the pile of guns next to Keith after the dual haired queen of darkness had emptied out her coat. She fixed Cruella with a look and she sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled the sawn off shotgun out of her fur coat. "Any more?"

"No."

"Good. You can get them back in three days. Keith take them away." She turned to Ursula and Regina. "Move along or I'll lock the both of you up." Lily commanded. Both women did not want to yield, but her mother had long since taught her to deal with the citizens of the town.

"How about a peaceful solution to this little dilemma because at this moment I don't particularly care about respect anymore, I just want to kick your ass." Regina said.

"What do you have in mind? A bake off?" Ursula smirked.

"I was told that you hold games. War Games. How about a little contest between you and me. Winner gets the satisfaction of kicking the other's ass. If you lose, you back off."

Ursula shrugged. "You're on."

/

"You did what?!" Mal roared as soon as she heard about the fight. She turned to Lily, sitting on the living room couch, petting Chesh. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"Mal, I have to do this." Regina grabbed her arm so the dragon could focus on her again. "If I don't, they are going to hound me forever. I've made my mistakes, I've hurt you, I know. I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it, and I just want to live in peace with you. That won't happen if I don't do something."

"Fighting is not the answer. Not here. I don't want to see you get hurt." Maleficent snapped.

"Me or Ursula?" Regina asked, crossing her arms.

"Both of you!"

"Well, it's going to happen whether you like it or not. Tomorrow morning at 12 in the arena." Regina gasped when Mal slammed her against the wall with a hand against her throat.

"I said take off your mask, not pick up a sword. Ursula is going to hold nothing back."

"Neither will I." Regina hissed firmly. "I **will** win. I need to."

Lily eventually left them and wandered outside. Chesh walking at her side. She sat down in her mother's garden and Chesh changed back into a human.

"You okay? Did things go well with Ruby?"

"Well enough." Lily sighed with a shrug. "We still have a lot to talk about though."

Chesh lightly tapped her nose in a cat-like manner and she looked up in confusion. Her kitten was watching her with concern. "And you still...want to be with me?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course." Lily said firmly, pulling the blonde into her lap. She kissed Chesh all over her cheeks and neck, making her purr with pleasure. "I'm not gonna lie." She buried her face in Chesh's neck. "A lot of old feelings came to the surface." Chesh swallowed thickly. "But then I thought about you shoving me into those thorn bushes to get me naked." The cat burst out laughing. Lily grinned and sat up. She looked into the purple eyes of her lover. "I'll take thorns and cats over wolves any day. As long as you'll have me."

"Always, my sweet." Chesh flashed her signature grin. "Now, let's go back to my place so I can fix my pregnant girl something to eat."

Lily smiled. "I like that plan."

/

The next morning the skies were angry, dark and filled with vicious looking dark clouds, although it had yet to start raining. Ursula was waiting in the arena, standing in a circle of 10 swords implanted in the ground. Regina was on the other side in one of her old war outfits. She was carrying a pair of black steel broadswords. She paced back and forth as the stands filled up.

Amelie walked into the box seat and found Maleficent standing with her back to the arena. "You okay, Mal?"

"No. Normally I would love to see Regina or Ursula fight. It's a bit of a turn on. Today though…is not one of those days. I feel sick."

Amelie nodded and walked to stand next to the dragon. "If they do something then it will be the same situation it was in Storybrooke."

"But I should be able to stop it. I am the mayor. I am their leader." Mal said.

"Perhaps if you asked they would obey...but only for a while. They might keeping taunting Regina until she snaps and blood is spilled. Let them duke it out this one time."

Mal looked up at her. "I don't want to see the people I love intentionally try to inflict pain on the other. The Games were fun, this is about hurting someone."

Amelie looked back, down at the arena. The contestants were looking up at her. They were waiting for Mal to call the match. The dragon took a deep breath and walked to the edge of her seat and sat down. Amelie took her seat at her side.

"Begin!"

Amelie could see from the very beginning that this was nothing like the Games had been. This was about pain. This was about vengeance. Ursula wanting to punish Regina for hurting her friend and Regina wanting to be respected, to beat it out of her opponent if necessary. It was brutal and bloody and relentless. Regina fended off Ursula's swords with astounding skill, even managing to chop a few tentacles off. Ursula didn't just use the blade of the sword. She used the hilt, the cross guard, everything and anything to beat the former queen with until Regina was covered in bruises. Still, the queen didn't fall. Amelie glanced over at Mal. She was watching the match intently while nervously biting off her nails. Amelie touched her leg. The dragon put her hand over hers. Down below Ursula slammed all 5 of her remaining tentacles into Regina's chest with brute force, knocking her across the sand. Mal leaned forward when Regina failed to stir immediately. Ursula took the moment to catch her breath. Regina suddenly sat up, firing off a barrage of fireballs that set fire to Ursula's tentacles when she instinctively raised them to protect her face. Amelie covered her nose at the smell. Regina tackled Ursula, turning the match into a bloody brawl. It would seem Regina now had the upper hand, sitting on Ursula's chest while furiously raining punches on her face. Ursula used her tentacles however to wrap around Regina's neck and drag her backwards. Regina fought hard, managing to land a kick to her face that made Ursula drop her. Ursula hit her again with all of her remaining tentacles. It took Regina longer to rise this time. Blood trickled down her chin from a busted lip and from cut above her eye. She could hardly stand. One of Ursula's legs was probably broken and she was actually using a tentacle as a replacement.

"This has gone on long enough." Mal rose to her feet and raised her hands, igniting a ring of flames around each contestant, separating them.

"They're both fighters." Amelie commented. She was actually shocked that Regina had gotten back up as many times as she had. She had willpower that was for sure.

"I told you this wouldn't be good-" Mal's eyebrows rose when the other villains slowly started clapping until they were all cheering at the top of their lungs. Ursula and Regina both nearly collapsed, but Chesh and Ingrid hopped out of the stands to run to them.

"Looks like Regina got what she wanted." Amelie said, looking up at the blonde.

"And oh look she nearly died getting it. I don't think she knows the meaning of the word limit." The dragon hissed, more worried than angry. Amelie smiled a little. Mal saw all of the villains as her family now. She was their leader, not commander, and she couldn't force them to do anything. There would be times when they would need to figure things out for themselves and there was nothing she could do to prevent that. Underneath that worry, Amelie knew, there was pride. Pride in having a friend like Ursula, willing to fight for her and defend her. And pride in her lover, her mate, for having the tenacity to get back up after being knocked down so many times. "I need a drink." Mal muttered, turning to leave as the combatants were healed. Half an hour later the villains gathered at Atlantis. After Mal had spent the half hour giving her mate the silent treatment they decided to join the party. However, as soon as Regina crossed the threshold, Ursula was in her face again, both of them now newly healed. A tense silence reigned around the room. Then Ursula extended her hand. Regina cocked an eyebrow before grabbing her forearm in the old fashioned way of shaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet the real Regina." Ursula said. "Any woman who fights like that for Mal, is okay in my book. Let me buy you a drink."

"No." Regina said. "All of the drunks tonight...are on me."

"Regina, if you had done that on your first day here we would be best friends, yeah." Blackbeard said, going behind the counter and picking up a bottle of rum to take back to his table with Bo.

"Pirates." Ursula sighed with a smirk.

"They're friends now, just like that?" Thomas asked.

Amelie shrugged. "Seems like it." she looked over with a smile at how the Queens of Darkness were all chatting happily.

"So, Regina, remind me." Ursula said. "Was it the north woods or the south where you ripped out all those hearts?"

Regina scoffed. "North obviously. The south was full of ogres. What would I do with a bunch of ogre hearts?"

"Ogre army." Amelie suggested as she walked past.

"Fuck that would've been good."

Amelie smiled and walked over to the bar where Jefferson was sitting. "Hey Jeff, I know this is your night out, but I have a question."

"And I may or may not have answers to that question." He replied.

She frowned a little at his antics, which only made him grin. "Okay, say someone went through a portal, but the portal is closed. Is there a way to figure out where the portal went?"

He thought for a moment. "There is a way. An enchanted astrolabe. Last I heard though, it was in Camelot. You might can track it down from the refugees that came from there."

"Thanks, Jeff." She kissed his cheek and made her way outside. Her phone started ringing and she frowned a little when she recognized her mystery girl's number. She ignored it and got in her car to drive home for the night, already formulating a plan on how she would get the astrolabe. That night though, she had a weird dream. She found herself standing in her office. The book of stories was laying on her desk. Sitting in her chair was a man she'd never seen before. He was very handsome and he flashed a dazzling smile that lit up his entire face. A dark purple robe adorned his form. He possessed olive brown skin, a goatee and short black hair. "Um...hello."

"Hello Amelie. It's about time that we meet."

"Okay, sure. Who is 'we' again?" She asked.

"My name is Merlin. And you...have been very busy it would seem."

"This is about the book? I'm really sorry. I know I'm not the Author but I thought this would be good for everyone."

"But everyone has not told their story yet." He pointed out, flipping through the pages.

"You mean the heroes? Henry's book does that."

Merlin rose to his feet, gently closing the book. "I am not upset, my dear. Hardly. You have a bold heart, willing to try and understand, with the ability to see light in the darkest of souls."

Amelie let out a sigh of relief. "So why are you here? Is it about the girl and the portal?"

"I am here to tell you that these stories are not the only ones worth telling. There is entire world dedicated to stories that have yet to be told."

She frowned slightly. "And you want me to write them?"

"I want you to do the same thing you did here." He said with a smile. "I want you to listen."

/

The next day at school during lunch, Amelie made plans with Violet to go see if it was among King Arthur's things. Her father had access to them and all she had to do was ask. But they needed to be ready in case there were any complications. After that, Amelie made her way over to an almost empty table. The only other person at it was none other than the granddaughter of the Golden King, Midas, and Abigail and Frederick's teenage daughter, Fiona. She wasn't like the other princesses and princes of Storybrooke. She was more rebellious and certainly unconcerned with the rest of the world. She was sitting alone, as she often did, placing a pile of small stones on the table. She was beautiful and blonde, like almost everyone in her family, with blue-green eyes like her mother. A silk golden glove wa on her hand as protection against the gift that she'd inherited from her grandfather.

"Hey Fiona." Amelie said, waiting for the signal so she could sit. Fiona glanced up at her, one neatly sculpted eyebrow arching. She and Amelie hadn't had much interaction in the past years besides a project for school every now and then. "I may need a favor."

"Such as?"

"I need an enchanted astrolabe from the Camelot refugees. Violet said she would ask for it, but they may not give it to her."

"So you need someone who can break in and steal it?" Fiona looked up. "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"What do you need an enchanted astrolabe for?"

Amelie sighed. "I want to find the girl I was dancing with at the masquerade ball. She ran off and I found out she went through a portal and I kinda want to know where she went."

"What is it, love at first sight?" Fiona smirked derisively.

"I don't know but she did know an awful lot for being from another world. She claimed she was a student here but I'm honestly pissed with this whole Cinderella bullshit."

Fiona glanced around. "So she could be right in here and you wouldn't even know it."

Amelie glanced around too. "True." No one caught her eye. No one even remotely resembled the girl she'd danced with.

"Well, you have caught my interest." Fiona grinned, removing her glove and touching one of the rocks. It flashed with golden light and slowly turned to solid gold. Fiona replaced her glove and tossed the rock to Amelie. "Let me know the time and place and I'll help you get the astrolabe." She stood up just as the bell rang. "Later."

It was a slow day at school after that. When Amelie got home, Regina was the only one at the house, curled up on one end of the couch with a book in front of the fire.

"Amelie, dear, Mal wanted me to tell you we're having dinner at Zelena's tonight. She said to bring your appetite." Regina called as Amelie went upstairs. She got changed into jeans and black shirt and came back downstairs to sit on the other end of the couch.

"Could I talk to you about something?" Regina looked up from her book in surprise. She quickly put it down and nodded. "You know about what happened at the masquerade ball?"

"Yes. Mal gave me a very short and rather odd summary." Regina said.

"Well, I found out that the girl I danced with left that night, through a portal. Jefferson told me how I could track where she went and at the moment, I currently have someone on standby waiting to break in and get the device I need. Do you think I'm going overboard with this?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Regina asked carefully.

"I don't know, but I do. Not just who she is or because we kissed, but why she's here. I don't think she's from this world, but don't you think it's weird that you claimed to have known me for so long and then jumps through a freakin portal? I mean, why all the secrecy?"

"Perhaps she's playing hard to get." The queen suggested with a smirk.

"Who has time for that shit?" Amelie exclaimed. "Not me."

"Do you think it might be...love?"

"I don't think so. I mean I won't be jumping in front of bullets for this girl any time soon, but…" she shrugged. "I don't know if I should pursue this or just delete her number and ignore her."

"You've spoken with her?"

"No." Amelie shook her head. "She's called but I always ignored it."

Regina smiled. "Why?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing!"

The queen chuckled. "It is a rather interesting situation and it does concern me about people coming and going from other worlds. At least it's only in Storybrooke. And you are only 16. You need not worry about love right now. Talk to this girl, but you shouldn't stop exploring your options in terms of who you want to be with. The world is wide and you have much to see."

"That...is the same crap Mal pulled when I told her about this. None of you are any help." She sighed and stood up. "You guys take one look at each other and fall in love anyway."

"It's not that simple, my dear. Look how long it took for us to actually accept and enjoy this love." Regina pointed out. "Most of the wait being my fault actually. If love were easy to find, then everyone would have it."

Amelie rolled her eyes. "Love is amazing. Whoo hoo." She said sarcastically throwing up her hands. "But how about this...what do you know about a place called the Land of Untold Stories?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Mal." Amelie called as she came downstairs.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm going out. I have to go steal something in Storybrooke."

"Don't get caught." Mal called back.

Amelie grinned as she headed outside to her car. It was around 1 in the morning and she was supposed to be meeting Fiona but she wouldn't answer her phone. Amelie drove out to the group of houses that the Camelot refugees had settled in. Violet hadn't been able to get the astrolabe but she had marked the steps of the house with white paint. Amelie cut the engine and got out of the car, calling Fiona again, who still didn't answer. Instead, she sent a text. _Go to the second story window, look up and hold out your hands._ A person's first thought would be that she would throw the astrolabe out the window if she was already in the house. Right? Wrong. The next thing Amelie knew Fiona came sailing out of the window and landed on top of her. She held up the astrolabe in her gloved hand with a grin. "Got it."

The pair ran back to the car and Amelie swiftly drove them away. "You're crazy." She laughed.

Fiona only smirked. "All that trouble for this thing? What's it do?"

"According to Jefferson it can detect the path of a portal. You know, find out where someone went."

"This girl is worth that much to you?" Fiona asked.

"It's not even about her anymore. It's about where she went. It's…"

"Complicated?"

She nodded. "Very." She drove out to where her mystery girl had disappeared to and they walked to the spot in the forest where she had opened the portal. The astrolabe started to glow as soon as she came near the area. The needle started to spin and a hologram of a world appeared. "This must be the Land of Untold Stories." It depicted a strange world with great blimps filling the air and tall stone buildings.

"You're going there?" Fiona asked as the hologram blinked out.

"Don't know yet." Amelie shrugged and tucked the astrolabe into her pocket. "Thanks."

Fiona shrugged. She looked like she had a question. It took her a moment to work up the courage to ask. "What are they like? The villains?"

"Children." Amelie smirked. "I could show you." She pulled her phone out to look at the time. "They're probably up at the town hall having a party. They love those. Lily just opened up a new hall last week. Want to check it out?"

Fiona looked skeptical. "You mean I can go there?"

Amelie smirked. "Of course. You're with me." She hit the gas pedal and steered them towards Dark Storybrooke. Fiona flinched when they passed over the line, but quickly smiled when they hit the lights of the town. Lily's new club was named the Lair. It had four pool tables, some arcade games, a bar of course, dart boards, foosball tables, air hockey and several other sources of entertainment. Amelie smiled and walked over to Mal at a pool table, accepting a kiss from the dragon. She turned to her mother and accepted a kiss as well. "What are you guys doing?"

"Your mother is getting her ass kicked." Maleficent answered.

"By a dragon that claims to have never played this game before in her life." Maureen added.

"She picks up on things quickly. Don't bet anything against her." Amelie warned her before motioning to Fiona. "Guys, this is Fiona. She helped me steal the astrolabe tonight." She introduced. Both of her guardians welcomed the princess happily before turning back to their game, both of them cursing and arguing after each shot. Amelie rolled her eyes. "Want to play?"

"This is what you guys do?" Fiona asked, following her to an empty pool table.

"We do whatever we feel like doing. That's one of the awesomest things about being a villain." She nodded towards Regina and Killian playing against each other on a dancing machine. "Bet you thought you'd never see the day that the Evil Queen and Captain Hook were dancing together...almost comrades. They hate the heroes but oddly enough they forgive each other quite quickly. Then again, Regina and Ursula nearly killed each other to settle their differences." She smiled, watching Fiona look around in fascination. Besides her earlier fear at the border, she didn't seem afraid, only curious and interested,

"Do you stay with the dragon?" She asked as Amelie poured the balls onto the pool table.

"Maleficent." She corrected.

"Maleficent." Fiona repeated with a quick glance in the blonde's direction.

"And yes."

"Why don't you stay with your mom?"

Amelie shrugged. "I like staying with Mal." Her phone started ringing and she scowled as she pulled it out of her pocket. It was her mystery girl again.

"Just answer it. See what the hell she wants." Fiona said, going to get them some pool cues. She frowned when a purple cat leaped across it with Lily angrily chasing after it. She looked up at Amelie. "Cheshire Cat?"

Amelie nodded and turned her back to the crowd as she answered the phone. She didn't even wait for the girl to speak. "The Land of Untold Stories. Sound familiar?" There was a gasp from the other end.

"How did you-"

"A little wizard told me. Now, tomorrow night you are going to meet me where you opened that portal, and we are going to talk about this. You are going to tell me who you are and why you're here. Got it?"

"But-"

"If you don't show up I will get a new phone and a new number and we will never talk to each other again."

"Why are you doing this?" came the fearful question.

"Because I'm tired of this little game. Good bye." She clicked end call and turned to face a smirking Fiona. "Shut up." They spent the night playing pool and enjoying the sight of the bickering villains. Amelie drove Fiona home around 6 that morning. Both of them were exhausted the next day at school. Fiona was excited to go back with her once school let out and Amelie took her on a tour of Dark Storybrooke before they fell asleep on Mal's couch watching her play video games with Lily and Regina. That night they got ready to meet Amelie's secret admirer. Amelie drove them to the meeting place, bow and astrolabe equipped just in case. Fiona pulled a bat out of her backseat.

"Remind me again why you thought we needed weapons?" Amelie said as they exited the car.

"Better to have them and not need them than need them and not have them." Fiona replied. The meeting place was a little ways into the forest and they quickly made their way forward.

"Thanks again for coming with me." Amelie said.

"No problem. It definitely beats my house." Fiona replied. "Nothing to do there but turn things gold."

Amelie smiled. It was better than she would like to admit to have female friend. Her other friends were century year old dragons and shape shifting cats and queens. Anyone her age were boys and still technically way older than she was. Besides Fiona fit into the fold nicely. She even let the Jabberwocky give her a tattoo the night before on her shoulder.

Her mystery girl was waiting for them, wearing a dark green dress and maskless. She smiled at seeing Amelie, but it faded when she spotted Fiona. "I thought you were going to come alone."

"How about I ask the questions?" Amelie said, crossing her arms. "What's your name?"

"Laila." She said.

"Where are you from?"

"You know where I'm from. Amelie, everything I've told you is true. I swear it."

Amelie frowned. "Then why all the damn secrecy? How did you even get here?"

Laila sighed. "I was born in the Land of Untold Stories. It's a place people go to when they don't want to their stories to play out. It's like a mixture of many worlds, but I grew tired of it and I found a way to fairytale land...Where I saw you. I saw you and I knew I had to meet you. But then the curse came and all the nonsense that came with it."

"Why don't people want their stories to play out?"

Laila shrugged. "Never cared enough to ask." A long pause followed as Amelie thought over her words. "What now?"

"I don't fucking know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily was incredibly uncomfortable walking into the diner after hours. She felt like she was walking into a trap. Chesh padded in front of her, tail stuck straight up in the air, fearlessly walking into the domain of a wolf. Say what you wanted to about cats, they knew no fear. Unless it was over something stupid like a cucumber. She looked around and waited at the door, ready to just walk back out when Ruby came out of the back, lip curling at seeing a cat in her domain.

"You really had to bring your cat?" She asked.

"She's more than a cat." Lily replied. "So... what did we need to talk about exactly?"

"How to raise our child." Ruby said, motioning for her to sit down. Lily sat down and Chesh hopped into her lap. "Is that-is that the Cheshire Cat?" Ruby frowned.

Lily nodded, stroking her head. "Yeah."

"It just allows itself to be your pet?"

"She. And she's not my pet."

"I always thought the Cheshire Cat was a boy."

"She was." Lily shrugged. "Now, what?" She didn't want to be here any longer than she needed to be. It was difficult just being back in the diner. Most of her feelings for Ruby had dissolved and she had moved on for the most part. But her child would always tie them together now.

"I understand that you don't want to be here. The treaty says you technically shouldn't anyway, but I can get Snow and the others to make an exception." Ruby said.

"Why would I need to come here?"

"Do you guys have a hospital?"

"Of course. You're looking at the doctor." She nodded to the cat in her lap.

"Are you serious?"

Lily smirked. "Yep."

Ruby frowned again, looking at Chesh with wariness. Chesh hissed at her. "Well, about the pregnancy-"

"Already on prenatal care and a workout schedule. Look, Ruby, there really is nothing for you to do. I have everything worked out."

"And when the baby is born?"

"Supervised visits twice a week."

"What?!" Ruby stood up with an outraged look on her face. "Are you fucking serious? It's my child too."

"And I gave you plenty of chances to come with me over the border but you wanted to stay here with the baby snatchers and thieves and the rest of the idiots." Lily fired back. "You might be the other mother, Ruby, but make no mistake, any decision regarding this baby will have to go through me first. You should be lucky that I'm giving you that. I didn't have tell you about my pregnancy in the first place."

Ruby glared at her. She took a deep breath and slowly sat back down. "I'm sorry, Lily, okay? I'm sorry for hurting you." Lily said nothing, only blinked. "What do I have to do? Because this is my child too and I want to be there. I want my baby to know me, not whoever you're dating right now or might date in the future." Chesh snorted the notion of Lily being with anyone but her.

"At least they chose me." The dragon replied.

Ruby sighed and ran her hand down her face. Lily smirked and scratched a purring Chesh behind her ears. "Okay then, can I at least help you come up with names?"

"If you give me your suggestions I'll take them into consideration. But know my dragonling won't be named after some dead wolf. They'll be their own person."

"Lily, you have to work with me on this."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Damn it, Lily, give me a chance!" Ruby stood up again and Chesh shifted into human form, standing protectively over Lily and facing Ruby head on, teeth bared, ears flat against her head and eyes black with fury.

"Ruby, meet my girlfriend, Chesh. Chesh, this is Ruby Lucas. Now that you two have met, let's go. I'm getting tired." Lily stood up and took Chesh by the arm. "Not the time or place, Kitten."

"This isn't over." Ruby growled, eyes glowing as she stared into Chesh's.

"It is if Lily says so." Chesh replied. Lily sighed and picked up Chesh around her waist from behind, teleporting them home before the cat got them into trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Amelie and Lily were dealing with love problems, there were two who were finally **not** having to deal with such problems. Maleficent and Regina were completely unaware of their family's problems. They were in their own world for the time being, and their world didn't extend beyond their bedroom walls and in this world no clothes were allowed. It was a long time coming, a love story that began so long ago but had taken this long to finally get to the actual loving part. The true loving part. For once, everything was... perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Maleficent purred as she strode into Amelie's office. Her favorite scribe was seated at her desk, making the final touches to Chesh's story. The catwoman was lazily floating next to her, flicking Lily with her tail, who was on her phone and trying her best to ignore her. "How goes things, my dear?" She asked, taking a seat next to her daughter.

Amelie furiously continued writing for another minute before she put down her quill. "I'm done. That's everyone in town."

"Really?" Lily looked up. "So what are you going to do now?" Amelie shrugged as she closed the book and looked down at the cover. "Come to think of it, you've been working on this thing nonstop for a week. Everything okay?"

Amelie shrugged. "It's complicated."

"You don't think we know what complicated is?" The brunette scoffed.

Amelie glanced up at Mal, who was waiting patiently for the young girl to divulge her problems. "Well...Merlin came to me one night and told me about the Land of Untold stories and how no one has written theirs. I kinda wanted to check it out." Mal immediately scowled, already prepared to forbid her from going to another world. She'd nearly died on the last journey. "Before you get upset, Dragon, I was only considering it. I found my mystery girl. Her name's Laila and apparently she's from there."

"Then what's she doing here?" Mal demanded.

"She said she got bored and wanted some adventure."

"And where is she now?"

"In Storybrooke, doing whatever. Haven't talked to her much to be honest. She kinda pissed me off with all the Cinderella stuff." Amelie replied, laying her head on the desk. "What time is it?"

"About 1. Why?" Lily said.

"I promised to meet Fiona at the town line. I was going to show her around the office."

Lily snickered. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately." Amelie flipped her off as she stood up and gave Mal a kiss.

"I promise I won't go exploring in other worlds without your consent. Love you guys, lock up when you leave." She called, heading out the door.

Maleficent snorted smoke out of her nose. It had been weeks since Amelie traveled to her mother's prison and brought her back, nearly drowning in the process. Something Mal did not want to repeat. The mere thought of something happening to the girl who was like a daughter to her started to make her irritated, especially when she knew that Amelie would ultimately make her own decision about it.

"You okay, Mom?" Lily asked, looking at her in concern.

"Yes." Mal replied quickly. "Just thinking." She looked at her daughter, taking notice of her rapidly growing baby bump. "Have you been taking the vitamins? Is everything well?"

Lily nodded. "Everything is going perfect with the baby."

"Not so much with Ruby, huh?"

Her daughter shook her head. "I shouldn't have told her. Things would be easier."

"If she were the one pregnant, you'd want her to tell you." Mal reasoned.

"Yeah, but she wasn't."

The blonde chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, my dragonling. All will be well eventually."

"Thanks Mom."

"Just make sure our resident doctor is taking care of you. By that I don't mean just sex." They both looked up at Chesh as she raked the wall with her nails, sharpening them to fine points but also leaving long claw marks. The she-cat looked up when she felt them looking at her.

"What?" she asked, giving them an innocent look.

Lily laughed. "Come on, Kitten. The sheriff has a busy day. Stop marking everything or I'll have you declawed."

The cat gasped in horror, he trail fluffing out angrily. "You wouldn't."

Maleficent smiled to herself as she watched them leave. She moved around the desk to carefully put away Amelie's book for her before deciding to leave and find her mother. She hadn't been seen around town for quite some time. Mal was starting to worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina wiped her hands on her jeans and held them up to the fire border, letting it warm them. Her favorite black coat was tied tightly around her to ward off the biting chill in the air. She looked up as Henry approached on his bike and stepped across to meet him. "Hello Henry."

He stepped off his bike, leaning against it. "Hey, um...Mom? Is it still Mom?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." She replied, crossing her arms in front of her politely. "How are you?" She waited for his reply. He seemed a bit shocked, a bit confused. Regina had changed much since choosing to be with Maleficent. She had a certain glow to her that hadn't been present before. She was dressing more casually, shown by her new jeans and soft soled boots, for once she wasn't in heels. And she started growing her hair back out again. Of course she hadn't forgotten those she'd left behind. She thought about Roland often and sometimes wondered how Robin was doing. And Henry, who'd all but ignored her until today when he called her and asked to meet with her.

"I'm good, I guess. You?"

"Excellent." She replied with a soft smile. "Did you need something?"

"Um, yeah." He let his bike fall and pulled off his backpack to take out some papers and a pen. "Mom wants you to sign these."

She took them and read over them. Adoption dissolution papers. Signing them would give Emma Swan back her parental rights and Henry would no longer be a Mills. Regina didn't hesitate. She nodded for him to come forward and he turned his back to her so she'd have a surface to sign on. "Is that it?"

"I guess so."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Is Roland doing well?"

Henry nodded. "He misses you."

Regina conjured a necklace. It was thin and silver with a small tiger's eye as the pendant. "Give this to him for me." She handed it to Henry. "And Robin?"

"Drunk." Henry said. "It's mostly how he is now. But I do suppose it's an appropriate reaction to your wife dying and then your soulmate choosing an old lizard over you."

Regina frowned. "Henry, that is very disrespectful. I chose Maleficent because she made me happy."

"Being a villain makes you happy?"

"Being with Mal makes me happy. Being among friends makes me happy. I wish you could understand that and I'm sorry that you can't." She dug her hands into her pockets and turned around, walking back across the border. She teleported away a moment later, leaving her former son standing at the scene of their fruitless meeting.

Little did either know but they were not the only mother and child to meet at the border that day. Only an hour later saw Ruby pacing impatiently on her side of the flames. A large silver wolf came streaking up the road on the other side. Anita shifted into human form and came to embrace her daughter.

"Oh Mom, you have to talk to Lily for me. Please." Ruby pleaded. "Please, she's not going to let me see my baby. And I **do** want to be there for him or her."

Anita sighed and gently stroked her hair. "Red, we both know that I will have little say in this matter."

"Please, just talk to her. Or talk to Maleficent. You have to make her listen. She won't listen to me."

"I'm not surprised, dear. You broke her heart." Anita stated matter of factly.

Ruby looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt her. Snow and the others are the pack I've always known. I couldn't leave them."

"I know. Loyalty is one of the qualities our kind stands for. But in regards to your situation, no amount of talking is going to do much. In the end, it will be Lily's decision."

Ruby stepped back and pulled at her hair in frustration. "Well, what do I do? I won't let her keep my child across the border and never let me see them. Or worse, pretend like that stupid cat is it's other mother. **Seriously,** a fucking **cat?!** "

Anita sighed. "I'll have a word with Maleficent. That is all I can do. Until then, I suggest you try to gain her favor. Dragons don't forgive easily." The older werewolf knew that a wolf will do anything to protect and care for their pups. A dragon will go even farther to do the same. It was a battle that her child was not going to win if she went to head to head with Lily on such a delicate subject. Ruby was still stuck on the fact that Lily had moved on with a cat. "Red."

"Right, I heard you."

"How is your grandmother handling this?" Anita asked.

"She's fully prepared to match over to Dark Storybrooke with her crossbow and shoot everyone if Lily keeps us from the baby." Ruby replied.

"By law, both in this world and for dragons, the birth mother calls the shots. I'm afraid there isn't much you can do."

Ruby turned back to her mother. "Do you really think she would do this?"

"In truth, I believe this is just to upset you, the way you upset her when you didn't come with her. But there is no telling with dragons."

Ruby sighed again and have her mother another hug. "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime, my sweet little Red."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an uneventful weekend. Amelie spent the majority of the time with Fiona, trying her best not to think about Laila or the land of untold stories. When they went back to school, she was not surprised at all when she sat down to lunch and the one person she didn't want to see sat down next to her.

"Look, I know I went about this the wrong way." Laila said. "And I'm sorry. You know I am. You know I never meant to play with your feelings."

Amelie looked up at her. "All's forgiven, Laila. You can stop worrying."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She had bigger things to worry about right now. Fiona came and took her seat in front of Amelie, immediately asking if they were going back to Dark Storybrooke today. "Of course. Zelena wants us to try some more of her delicacies." Fiona immediately grinned and threw her lunch tray away. Laila looked a little peeved.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Amelie shrugged. She was a bit distracted for the better part of the day. That first time she met Laila, things had been electric and magical. Now having a relationship had lost its luster to Amelie, who'd never been much into dating to begin with. None of this stopped Laila from subtly flirting with her all afternoon and even asking her on a date. Fiona mostly ignored it and stuffed her face. Needless to say, she was happy when she drove them back home and could go back to the dragon mansion and rest. Rest wouldn't come.

Amelie opened her eyes and found herself at Storybrooke's town line. She looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was calm and quiet. "Hello? Merlin?" The wizard appeared in front of her, face hidden behind his hood.

"Another book is opening, Amelie."

"Another book?" She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Untold stories must be told, must be heard. You are the only one who can hear them, who can write them. You're the only one who can save them."

"Who?" She asked. "Those in the land of untold stories?"

"Soon, there won't be a land." Merlin suddenly vanished, and she scowled at his cryptic messages. Light flickering in her pocket made her reach into it and she pulled out the astrolabe. It was glowing and moving, leading her into the forest. She followed it to the same spot that she had found Laila's portal. The astrolabe started buzzing and vibrating.

Amelie opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her room before collapsing back down. She checked the time. 4'o clock in the morning. With a huff, she got out of bed and went downstairs for something to help clear her head. Maleficent and Cynder were sitting to the kitchen table talking when she walked in.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mal asked in slight concern.

"Weird dreams." Amelie shook her head and sat down, smiling when a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of her.

"You've been having those a lot lately." The blonde commented, watching her drink deeply of the hot liquid.

"It's Merlin. I really think he wants me to go to the other world."

"To hell with what some wizard thinks." Mal scoffed. "You should be focused on school. You only have a couple more months until the summer."

"And then you'll really consider letting me go?" Amelie asked.

Maleficent stared at her for a moment as she thought about it. "Fine, but not alone of course and for a specific amount of time."

Amelie smiled. "Thanks Mal."

Cynder shook her head. "Careful now, dear. She'll have changed her mind in the morning."

"Where have you been?" Amelie asked. "No one has seen you for like a week and a half."

Cynder grinned smugly. "Just claiming my mate." She moved her hair and showed off the snowflake mark on the side of her neck. "She is finally mine!" The goddess giggled like a lovestruck teenager.

"A dragon always gets what a dragon wants." Amelie smirked.

"You know it."

Mal chuckled. "It's about damn time. But next time send a text when you want to disappear. I was starting to worry."

"What is a text?" Cynder asked.

"An instant message from a phone."

"What is a phone?"

Mal looked at Amelie. "I think we need to set up night lessons for the whole town."

Amelie laughed. "We might. Also, um...I have a date tomorrow." Both blondes looked up at her, eyebrows simultaneously. "Is it really that shocking?"

"Well, yeah." Lily scoffed, walking into the kitchen and going straight to the cabinet. She pulled out a can of corn and broke it open and drained the juice. "You've turned down like every person that's been interested in you." She fixed a bowl of vanilla ice cream and poured some of the corn in it, followed by chunks of raw beef. "First Henry, then Thomas, maybe Fiona, and now Laila, who you said gave you a magical night but you've been ignoring for the past month now."

Amelie scoffed. "Henry was **never** going to happen. Thomas, I would prefer to just be friends with. He's too much a flirt for my tastes anyway and Fiona is **just** my friend. Laila is…" she sighed. "Laila is confusing."

"She's the one you're going on a date with?" Mal asked. Amelie nodded. "Clearly there was something between you that night, but if the magic has worn off...then you're still very young. Continue to explore your options."

"She already told me she doesn't want to be my friend, she wants to be more."

Cynder suddenly growled. "Do you like this girl?"

"Kinda."

"Then you should be talking to be her about this. You humans always complicate things, looking for advice, listening to everyone else's opinions on what you should do. Clearly if you have mixed feelings about her, then you need to lay it all out and figure **why** you have these feelings."

Amelie finished her hot chocolate and thought about her words. She said good night to the dragon family and headed upstairs back to bed. The next day she was completely zoned out at school.

"Hey." Fiona grinned as she closed her locker and shouldered her backpack. "You okay?"

"Just fine."

"You know, you suck at lying, right?" Fiona scoffed. "This about Laila again? You tell her you're not interested?"

"I don't know if I'm interested."

Fiona put a hand on her shoulder. "If you really have to think about it this hard then you're probably not, my friend. Just tell her, move on, and pray she's not one of those psycho bitches who go crazy after getting rejected."

Amelie fought back a smile. "Thanks, Fi."

"No problem. I mean, she does seem a little off, like she's obsessed with you or something. You two go almost 28 years of the curse plus like 4 more and suddenly she's all over you, but from a different world. That's kinda weird." Fiona commented as they walked to their next class. "Hey, we gonna go to Dark Storybrooke again today? Ingrid said she would show us this cool way of cooking with ice." The blonde said excitedly.

"Sure, I'll drop you off, but I actually have a date with Laila."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Sure you do." She snickered when Laila came walking up the hall. "By the way, have you noticed how hot dragons are?"

Amelie laughed. "Yes, it was the first thing I noticed about Lily and Mal when they weren't threatening to eat me."

"Eat has more than one meaning." Fiona grinned.

"Dude, they're like my mom and my sister now. That's disgusting."

"What are you two talking about?" Laila asked, catching up to them.

"How everyone is Dark Storybrooke is super hot." Fiona supplied. "By the way…" She paused to look at Amelie very seriously. "Have you seen Cynder in a bikini? Or Killian shirtless?"

"Let's change the subject, please." Amelie groaned as they walked into Miss Mary Margaret's classroom.

Their teacher smiled at them. She was always at the door to greet her class when they came in. "Interesting conversation?"

"Yeah, your stepmom is hot." Fiona answered with a smile of her own.

Amelie facepalmed herself and quickly went to take her seat, trying to ignore her friend's infatuation with the villains as she constantly made little comments during class, neither one actually listening to the teacher. When school finally let out, she was in much better spirits.

"So…" Laila said as the two walked to Amelie's car where Fiona was already waiting. "I was thinking a picnic for our date."

"About that…"

"You don't want to go." Laila surmised. "I get it. You're not the dating person. I know, but just…" She sighed. "Give me a chance to make up for that stupid dance."

"Why did you leave then?" Amelie paused to ask her.

Laila glanced around before replying. "The portal only opens once a week at midnight. If I missed it, I couldn't get home."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, I called you a dozen times but you wouldn't answer." True. Amelie sighed. Very true. "How about we just spend the day together then?" Laila suggested. This girl just didn't give up.

"Fine, but we'll have company." She gestured to Fiona, furiously honking the horn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina arched an eyebrow at the Cheshire Cat as she raked her claws along the sparring fence. "Would you stop doing that everywhere you go?" She asked. Now she remembered why she hated cats. Chesh had been marking everywhere she and Lily visited since the dragon got pregnant. Fixing all the marks all over the house were starting to annoy the former queen.

"No." Chesh rubbed her wrists against the marks and scratched her feet on the ground.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to the others sparring. Cynder was currently mopping the floor with Jack, James, Killian and Milah. Some of the Lost Ones were off shooting targets and Mal and Lily were giving Maureen some pointers. Her mother and Zelena were teaching Amelie's friend Fiona how to use the spear. Amelie herself was sitting on the fence with her not so secret admirer steadily trying to make conversation with her.

The day had been rather peaceful so far. She was anticipating the council meeting that Mal had secretly called earlier for this evening. She wondered what it was about.

At around 6, they gathered in the same room in Town Hall as before. This time, Regina was allowed a seat next to her sister and mother. Mal stood near the fire pit as before, wearing a regal purple dress and her hair up in a messy bun. Regina had to force herself to focus on the words coming out of her mouth instead of how badly she wanted to kiss those plump lips.

"Our little scribe has been receiving strange messages in her dreams. Now, we all know that when Merlin's name is mentioned anything that follows is not to be taken lightly." The dragon began. "He wants her to journey to the land of untold stories and write theirs in the very same manner she has done to us."

"Why is this so important?" James asked.

"Who is Merlin?" Ingrid voiced.

"One of the oldest and most powerful wizards of all time." Cora answered. "He could hold his own against the Dark One and Maleficent. Possibly even Hades and Cynder." Both deities snorted derisively at that.

"Amelie may choose to go." Mal continued. "If that is her wish, then she will not go alone."

"We should choose a team to accompany her." Hades nodded. "Make sure she is safe."

Mal shook her head. "She may not need to go anywhere." All eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Amelie revealed to me earlier today the details of these dreams. The most recent depicts Merlin telling Amelie that soon there won't be a land of untold stories. Amelie believes the world is in danger and that for some reason Merlin wants her to save it. Regardless of whether or not this is the case, I think it should be looked into."

"Oh gods." Zelena rolled her eyes. "Amelie is quite perfect as she is. We don't need another bloody Savior. Still haven't managed to knock off the one we have now."

Regina frowned at her. "Emma is now off limits as Henry's legal guardian."

Her sister only waved her hand dismissively. "Neither one is important enough for me to waste energy exterminating. Trust me."

"We should ignore these dreams." Jafar voiced. "For all we know, they are just that."

"Usually I would agree." Anita said. "A wolf hardly cares about anything beyond their own borders, but this could prove dangerous for us."

"Amelie has a friend." Mal said, bringing attentions back to her. "She is from this land and she says a portal opens for her once a week at midnight. This portal is accessible from both sides."

"So anyone can come through?" Ingrid asked. "Is she alone?"

"We should bring her here and get this information." Hades added. "If anyone can come through, more than likely someone has. At the very least going to this world could inform us of who is on the other side, and if we should worry at all." There was a collective murmuring of agreement.

"Then I will go with Amelie." Regina volunteered. All eyes turned to her and they weren't very trusting. "Many of you can't leave the town without chaos following suit. Mal, you and Cynder have to be here to help Lily. She only has a few more months before she gives birth and she'll need your support. Many others of you are going to have to step into the role she leaves vacant to care for her baby."

"Why should we trust you with something so precious?" Jafar asked. "You have spied on her, had the sheriff interrogate her and tried to trick her in the past."

"I defended her against the Chernabog."

"The scars on her side show how well a job you did there." James retorted.

"We defended her once before." Zelena said, rising to her feet. "Send me and Hades again."

"She nearly died!" Anita growled, standing up as well. "Send the wolves, Mal. We'll protect our pup."

"Jack and I could do it." James volunteered.

Regina looked around at all of the people asking to be sent to some strange world just to protect the scribe. Amelie was a wonderful young girl and Regina was steadily building a relationship with her, but she had yet to feel what they felt, this overwhelming need to ensure her safety. She didn't quite understand their desires either.

"Enough!" Maleficent roared, silencing all those present. "Regina, Cora, Jafar and James will go. Jack and Quinn will fill Lily's role in keeping the peace. You are all dismissed."

"When will the journey take place?" Ingrid inquired.

"The third day of summer break."

All those gathered rose to depart. Except for Regina and Anita. "We must talk." The wolf said to Mal. "About our daughters and the grandchild we will share."

"I've already spoken with Lily." Mal sighed. "She hasn't changed her mind."

"Well we have to do something. Worst case scenario: this sparks a war between the heroes and villains. **Again**."

"It'll be a very one sided war. They can't even cross the border."

"They've taken it down before." Anita countered. "They still have Rumpelstiltskin."

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Mal demanded. "Steal the baby every now and then so Ruby can see it? This wouldn't be a problem if she told Lily that she didn't want to cross the border from the beginning. She broke Lily's heart. Dragons may forgive, they might move on... but they do not forget. I can't force Lily to do anything. It's up to her, it's up to them to fix whatever this is."

Anita looked like she might argue, but she eventually nodded after seeing that Mal truly had no idea how to help the situation. In the end, it truly was Lily's decision.

/

Across town, Lily was busy digging her nest for her little dragonling. Chesh was working on the other entrances to her den. Her cat form was only so big but she was determined to help the dragon with creating her nursery. They had dug a large den deep beneath a part of the forest. It was perfect and even Cynder had praised her granddaughter on finding such a superb birthing place. They had been working on it for almost a week now and it was nearly ready. All that was left was to build a nest.

Since they had started building the den, Lily started to notice something odd about her kitten. Cats rarely slept the entire night through so she wasn't surprised when she woke up in the middle of the night sometimes and Chesh wasn't there. What was starting to worry her, besides the cat's incessant need to claw and mark everything, was that when Chesh returned to their bed she smelled like the forest and dirt and dead birds.

While Lily rested after smoothing down the wall and floors of the den for the day, Chesh was hard at work. When she awoke, she was surprised to find that Chesh had already built her nest for her. The cat had scratched out a bowl in the earth and covered it in fine pelts and probably a thousand feathers, along with soft blankets. "Chesh? What is this?" Lily looked at her meek little kitten, her hands caked with dirt and feathers stuck in her hair.

"It's not done yet, but...I am a fucking cat trying to help build a nest for a dragon. This is murder of my claws, but I wanted to help." She sighed. "To show you I want to be here and I want to be with you. You know, help you with your pregnancy and the baby and stuff."

Lily smiled and pulled her into her arms. "Thanks, Kitten. This is amazing."

Chesh beamed. "I hope you know how much I care about you."

"I do. I know you would rather be lounging in the sun with a bowl of cream instead of in a dark tunnel, but thank you anyways. That is why I have a surprise for you when we get home." Her kitten perked right up. Lily cleaned them both up and teleported home where most of the family was already preparing for dinner. Lily retrieved her gift for her lover from upstairs. It was a giant scratching post just for magical cats. Chesh freaked out after seeing it and spent dinner alternating between eating and scratching on it. It annoyed Regina to no end, but it only amused the other members of the dragon clan.

When night came and everyone had gone to sleep, Lily slipped out and made her way to the border. She waited a few minutes for Ruby to arrive. When she finally did, Lily stepped across and handed her the first picture of their baby. "It's a boy." Ruby smiled, nearly shedding a tear as she stared at the photograph.

"H-have you picked a name?" Ruby asked, glancing up at her.

"No. Everything else is set though." Lily sighed. "Just thought you should know."

"Lily, please. Please, give me another chance" Ruby pleaded. "You know I never meant for this to happen. We promised each other." No one knew it but the baby had always been planned. What wasn't planned was the villains' decision to create their own town and the border that would separate them. They had always planned to prepare for this together, but then everything changed. Ruby knew what it was like to be considered a monster, knew what it was like to kill and be full of darkness. Lily expected her to come with her because of that darkness, because only a couple years ago the entire town was ready to kill Ruby for a crime she didn't commit, a crime they didn't care if she committed or not. But Ruby chose the heroes and any future they may've had was destroyed the moment she did. Their promise to raise their child together, free of persecution, free of judgment and allowed to be who they were with a loving family, that promise still remained...to Ruby. For Lily, that promise was broken the same day that her heart was.

"My original offer still stands. Supervised visits." Lily said.

Ruby suddenly shifted, roaring in anger and bearing down on the dragon with fury. Lily's eyes glowed to match her. "You will not keep my son from me!" The wolf roared angrily.

"And I will not have those bastards anywhere near him!" Lily screamed back. "They will not come within 2 feet of my child. They might mean a lot to you, but they are shit to me."

"I can't justify what they did." Ruby growled. "But I am not Snow or David. You know me."

"I know you still trust them, for some reason. But I don't. They ruined my life because they were cowards. If there is another instance where they need a baby to sacrifice in order to save themselves or their own pathetic family, my son will not be anywhere close for them to take advantage. I will never trust any of them and I will never allow my son to cross this border without me near to protect him." Lily looked into Ruby's eyes. "Supervised visits. Maybe I'll let you take him to Granny's...with an escort, of course."

"You can't keep him on lockdown like that." Ruby snarled. "You may not trust anyone else, but what about me?"

"I don't know what I think about you anymore." Lily replied.

"If this is some petty vengeance then stop!" Ruby shifted back down, shaking herself off and the fire in her eyes slowly died. "Don't let our son pay for my mistakes."

"So it was a mistake?"

"Was half of this meant to happen anyway?" Ruby asked. Lily sighed and allowed herself to calm down. "After a year together, this is all I mean to you?"

"You meant everything to me. That's why it hurt so badly when you turned your back on me."

Both just glared at each other for the longest time. They were tired of having this conversation. They'd had it a thousand times since the pregnancy was revealed and never seemed to get anywhere. Lily didn't want to be budge and Ruby was not going to go quietly into that good night.

"I'm sorry." Ruby whispered. Lily cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry." the werewolf repeated louder and more firmly. "This shouldn't have destroyed us. It should've made us stronger, together."

"Except we aren't together anymore." Lily replied.

"That still doesn't have to tear us apart. For our son, please."

Lily crossed her arms, again refusing to budge on the matter. "There's no way to make this work, Ruby."

Ruby sighed. "What if I come to Dark Storybrooke?"

"What?"

"I'll do anything to be in my son's life."

Lily immediately shook her head. "No. You'd have to talk to my mom about that anyway. Look, I have to go. I've been gone long enough anyway."

"Well then maybe we can meet at the diner again. Actually sit down and talk this out instead screaming at each other in the middle of the night next to a ring of fire."

"Maybe." Lily turned to leave and teleported back to the Cheshire Cat's apartment. The cat was awake, naked, and anxiously pacing the living room when Lily appeared home. "Chesh? What are you doing?"

Her lover glared at her. "I should claw your face off! You just leave in the middle of the night? I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry." Lily smiled when the cat ran into her arms.

"You could've at least left a note or something."

"I went to see Ruby." Lily said as Chesh stepped back and looked up and down. "We just yelled at each other."

"Have the two of you finally decided to suck it up and do what's best for our little tomcat?" Chesh asked, helping her out of her jacket. LIly magically removed the rest of her clothes and allowed herself to be lead back to bed.

"Nope."

"Well, I'm sure it will work out in the end." The cat made sure to scratch her claws on her post once more before curling up with Lily in bed. The soon to be mother was soon out like a light and Chesh purred as she kissed the top of her head and continued to purr lovingly.

Meanwhile Ruby walked into the diner with a sigh, holding the precious picture of her little boy against her chest. It was late and the only person still in was Robin sitting to the counter, staring into another shot of whiskey. She rolled her eyes and took the bottle away from him as she walked into the back and found Granny finishing the task of cleaning the kitchen. She burst into a wide grin at seeing the picture. "We made some foggy plans to talk about things again." Ruby informed her grandmother. "But I really don't know where her head's at. She doesn't trust anyone."

"The boy is as much one of us as he is one of them." Granny said.

"I know." Ruby sighed. "I need a drink." She went back out to the bar and poured herself something strong and lasting. She glanced at Robin as she poured it. "How long have you been here?"

"Few hours." He replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll call Little John to come pick him up." Granny said as she went by. "And I'll call Anita to put an end to this nonsense."

"Mom can't do anything, Granny." Ruby let out an exasperated sigh and downed another shot.

"Love problems?" Robin asked.

"Yep, but at least it isn't monster problems like the usual." She poured them both their final shots of the night. He dipped his head as he knocked it back. "You know, I'm sure there are plenty more fish in the sea for you."

"She talks to Roland." Robin replied. "Ignores me. Her soulmate."

"Robin, I don't want to seem rude, but it's been months. You can't just quit because Regina left you. Roland stills needs his father and it would be best if he wasn't constantly drunk off his ass." Robin simply gave her a pointed look, probably having already heard the same speech from Granny.

"One more. To you and your child."

Ruby smirked as she poured them another glass. "To my son."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think I should pack?" Amelie asked, looking up at her mother. Maureen glanced up from pulling a pie out of the oven. "I know it's months away, but I don't know what to expect from this other world exactly." Her mother didn't reply as she placed the pie onto the counter and kicked the stove closed. "Mom?"

"All of a sudden you decide to travel to another world and you don't even inform me?" Maureen turned around and crossed her arms. "Maleficent may be your parental guardian, technically, but I am still your mother and I wish to be regarded as such."

"Mom, you are." Amelie said at once. "It was a spur of the moment thing-"

"Spur of the moment?"

"Look, you know those dreams I told you about? With Merlin?"

"Yes. That's why you want to go to the Land of Untold Stories?"

Amelie nodded. "If I can help them, Mom, you know I will."

Her mother slowly nodded and uncrossed her arms. "Well, I'm going with you. I'll go call Maleficent right now."

"Mom, that's not necessary."

"It is!" Her mother snapped, storming out of the room. Amelie sighed and waited patiently for her mother to finish cursing Mal out on the phone. She returned triumphant and returned to her baking as though nothing had happened.

"It might be dangerous, Mom."

"Duh." Maureen scoffed.

Amelie sighed. "Fine, suit yourself."

"Have you spoken to Laila then?"

"Why would I talk to her?" Amelie frowned slightly.

"Because she's from there. She could show us around, take us to her leader…" Maureen fanned the pie for a moment before going to get ice cream out of the freezer.

"No. I hadn't thought about that."

"Really?" Maureen turned to face her. "Amelie, I know you have mixed feelings about her right now but you are going to need her help to do this. Suck it up."

Amelie frowned. "Fine." It wouldn't be for another few months anyway before they were due to leave. She really applied in school for those months. When she wasn't helping Lily get ready to give birth, or spending time with Fiona and Thomas, she was studying. By the time the end of the school year arrived she had aced all of her classes and was the current class valedictorian. The villains treated her to a large party and Laila quickly agreed to take her to the Land of Untold Stories. Mal and Maureen helped her get ready and after a couple days of rest, she was ready to go. All of Dark Storybrooke had gathered to see her off. Maureen, Regina, Cora, Jafar and James were all set to accompany her.

"Come back soon." Fiona said, giving her friend a final farewell.

Amelie smiled and gave her a hug. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a week." She turned to Mal and Lily to accept a kiss and hug. "Try to hold it in until I get back." She grinned, gesturing to her friend's swollen belly. Lily flipped her off and received a smack from Mal. Laila smiled as she approached, faltering a bit at seeing all the people that would be accompanying Amelie.

"I told you, Am, you'd be safe with me."

"Try to tell them that." She nodded to the protective villains. It was a short drive out to the portal and they had to wait a few minutes before it opened. Once it did, Laila lead the way through. On the other side was a great city unlike anything she had ever seen, like an amalgamation of many worlds. Blimps blazed through the sky, great carriages pulled by teams of dozens of horses plowed along the cobblestone streets. A combination of old and new. From their vantage point Amelie could see in every direction. She took note of the mansion that set atop a stone arch, towering over the city. To the west were vast grasslands where she could see giraffes and lions and zebras all racing through the grass. She turned in the opposite direction and found the forest to the east was black, decayed and dying. "What is that?" She asked.

Laila shook her head. "No one knows. No one goes there anymore."

"Take us to your leader." Cora commanded. "The sooner we inform him that his world is dying, the sooner we can get back to our world."

"They have to come with us if that's the case." Amelie said. "I'm not going to just record their stories and leave them to perish. I want to help them."

"We understand, but we must be cautious." Jafar nodded. "Lead the way, scribe."

Amelie motioned to Laila and the girl took the lead as they headed down into the city. The road was long and mostly quiet. Eerily quiet apparently because her protectors were all on edge. She found out why when a group of leather clad men stepped out of the bushes. It was a trivial task for her magically inclined guardians to blast away their attackers. What surprised her the most was her mother pulling a dagger out of her bag and tossing it, hitting one of them square in the chest. "Whoa. Mom."

"Did you honestly believe I was always a farmer's wife?" Maureen smirked.

"I can see I was wrong." Amelie grinned in awe. Laila again took the lead as they headed down into the city. She looked around them in wonder, staying close to James and Jafar. Cora and Regina followed close to Laila, taking in everything around them. Amelie was sure she saw the Three Musketeers and Davy Crockett walk by. Laila lead them to the stone arch itself. They had to get a carriage to take them to the top. When they arrived, they found that the leaders of this world were already gathered within the castle throne room. Most of them were arguing and yelling but they went silent when the new arrivals stepped in.

"To what do we owe this pleasure." Amelie looked up at the man sitting on the dark throne. He was handsome, in a very mysterious and slightly creepy way. He possessed dark hair and eyes that were brown and bloodshot. A few scars adorned his cheeks and he was dressed in a brown suit with a red scar around his man practically radiated with a dark energy and his deep, almost baritone voice was distinct and carried across the room with ease.

"We came to-" Regina began, but the man made a gentle shushing noise. She looked confused.

"I asked the girl with the ashen hair." He said softly. "Come here, my dear. Tell me your name."

Amelie stepped forward, feeling Cora and Jafar place a protective ward over her. She looked around at the other leaders. One was a massive lion with a black mane and a scar over one of his dark green eyes. Another was even bigger, with a red mane and paler fur. There was a giant hyena with bangs of fur over her eyes. A great deer stood at the head with antlers that seemed like the branches of a tree to her. **Let me guess: Scar, Simba...Shenzi, maybe, and Bambi?** "Um, Merlin sent me." Amelie said. She stopped in front of the throne. "My name is Amelie Jenkins and I come from the Land Without Magic. Do you know the Evil Queen?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, she cast a curse that brought many people from the Enchanted Forest to that land and um, they live in a town called Storybrooke. The villains created their own. Anyways…" she took a deep breath, feeling incredibly small with all these eyes boring into her. "Merlin said that your world is in danger."

"We know." came the reply from the man on the throne. He stood up and walked down the steps and motioned to the window nearby where there was a clear view of the blackened forest. "Soon, that blackness will consume our entire world. So tell me, how does Merlin think you will help?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but he does want me to write your stories." Amelie said, pulling out her storybook. "This is one I wrote for the other villains in Dark Storybrooke because the original only told the story from the heroes point of view. I know you're not all villains here but maybe telling the true story could trigger something in the frozen timeline. At the very least, you could come back to Dark Storybrooke with us."

"Um, Amelie." Regina cut in. "We haven't discussed that."

The man made a shushing noise again and motioned to the other animals and leaders in the room for them to leave. He flipped through her storybook with an inquisitive eye. "It is an interesting proposal."

"Would you consider it, Mr…."

"Hyde."

"Mr. Hyde?"

Hyde gingerly closed the book and handed it back to her. "Anything for my world, my dear, but first...there is a small matter to take of." He nodded to her companions. "You travel with dangerous company, little Amelie."

"They're not too bad...sometimes."

Hyde smirked. "I need an elixir made. You see, I am not myself. When night falls, I will revert back to my insipid other self: Dr. Jekyll."

"Jekyll and Hyde." Amelie smirked. "Why didn't I get that before?"

"I tire of being attached to that fool. Have your friends craft me a serum to separate myself from Jekyll and you and I will decide how to save my people."

Amelie nodded and walked back to the others, relaying the new information. "I don't trust him." Regina said immediately.

"Neither do I." Jafar voiced. "But we need his approval before we can do anything."

"I trust him." Amelie said. She wasn't sure why, but he seemed genuinely curious and clearly had no intention of dying just yet. He would help them, she knew.

"Why waste our time?" Regina asked. "We can just talk to Mal, have the people gather and go through the portal."

"The portal only opens at a certain time for a certain amount of time." James reminded her. "We need him to gather the people. Who's to say they'll even believe us?"

"This is what we're gonna do." Amelie said firmly. "You guys are going to make a serum to separate from . I am going to record some stories and we are going to help these people."

"Blindly trusting a man who is referred to a monster could get us killed." Regina said. "Thinking like that is dangerous. There could be some truth to his story."

"My thinking like that is what got us here." Amelie reminded her. "If I didn"t, you wouldn't be with Mal. Can you make the serum or not?"

"Give us an hour." Cora said.

Amelie nodded and went back to Hyde to tell him the good news. He only smirked. "If you could inform your people so they can come to me then I can get started on the stories."

"Once I have my serum, then you can begin. In the meantime," He motioned for them to follow. "Enjoy my city. Come, you must be tired from the walk here. I have plenty of rooms available."

Amelie chose a large room draped in red and gold finery. She threw her bags onto the bed and sat down, looking up as Cora and Jafar placed wards around the room. They each departed, leaving her with her mother, who would be staying in the same room as her, and Laila. Maureen set about unpacking and Amelie walked over to Laila. "So...ready to show me your world?" Laila smiled and took her hand.

"Absolutely. Let's go."

The Land of Untold Stories was rather spectacular to behold. Amelie was amazed by all that she saw. Luckily she brought a camera to capture all of its wondrous beauty. The people were far friendlier than she'd expected. The humans anyway. The animals and shapeshifters kept to themselves mostly. The lions and hyenas controlled all of the grasslands and the deer, wolves and tigers held an uneasy peace in the forest. Laila told her that Hyde planned to take her to meet the beast leaders and shapeshifting kings later on. They were passing along the street that ran along the savannah border when Amelie spotted the hyena clan walking by. They were gaunt and bony and clearly malnourished, but there was plenty of prey on the savannah.

"Why won't they hunt?" Amelie asked, stopping in her tracks.

"The lions don't allow hunting in their territory." Laila answered.

"That's ridiculous. All that prey and they can't share?" She frowned when she saw that the hyenas were wounded and carrying one of their own. It was the female from earlier in the castle. "What happened?"

"The queen must've been killed in a raid." Laila surmised. "We should go. Let them mourn."

Amelie scowled as she was lead away and back into the city. There was tension everywhere here as people tried to cling to life with what little there was left. With most of the forest now destroyed, those that lived there were forced to pack into the city. Even though it was beautiful, it was horribly overcrowded.

"Mal is going to have to more than triple the borders to have enough room for all these people." Amelie said after they returned to the castle. She was sitting on a table watching Cora and Jafar hard at work crafting a potion for . Regina and James were watching, both with their arms crossed and looking less than pleased at having to fulfill Hyde's wish.

"Then it will be done." Jafar replied.

"Most of them will probably join the heroes anyway." James added.

"Maybe we should contact them. Let them know to be prepared." Regina suggested.

"We'll do it before we leave." Cora decided firmly, ending all discussion of the matter. She held up a little purple vial and handed it to Amelie. "Let's take it to Hyde so he can do his part." Amelie nodded.

Hyde drank the vial as soon as they handed it to him. Magic passed over him and he started glowing as a man pulled himself free...out of his body. Jekyll was a scrawny man with sharp features, short brown hair and glasses, appearing weak and intellectual compared to his former counterpart. "That feels so much better." Hyde grinned, dusting off his jacket. "Guards, have this imbecile thrown out of here." A pair of men clad in blood red leather proceeded to drag the man to his feet and almost carry him out of the room.

"Will you let me help now, ?" Amelie asked.

"Indeed." He grinned, admiring his reflection in a mirror on the wall. "Tomorrow, we'll head to the forest and you can meet some friends of mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The earth was rumbling in Dark Storybrooke. Quaking and shaking under the weight of a birthing dragon mother. It was almost time for Lily to give birth. Cynder and Maleficent were with her, trying to get her to relax. She was in good hands but this was also her first time and the young soon-to-be mother was nervous and scared. The heroes at the border were not helping to ease the situation.

Granny was livid and nothing and no one could calm her. She wanted to see her great-grandchild. Snow, Charming and the other heroes were backing her up.

"Everybody back the fuck off the border!" Keith roared, firing a round into the air.

"Please, enough." Ingrid said. "The baby hasn't even been born yet. This is ridiculous."

"I just want to see my child." Ruby came forward to plead with the Snow Queen. Compared to the other villains, Ingrid was rather kind hearted. Her best chance at even talking to Lily right now would have to be through the white clad woman.

"You know I can't, Ruby." Ingrid sighed. "None of us can. Only Mal. And we both know that she won't let you through without Lily's consent. My hands are tied."

"You have to talk to her."

"Now isn't the best time."

"Let us through." Granny commanded. "That baby belongs with us just as much as he belongs with you. We have a right."

"Ruby does, not the rest of you." Ingrid replied. "I don't know why you think things have suddenly changed, but they haven't. No one crosses this border."

"Where's Anita?" Granny demanded. "Bring her here."

"Just me then." Ruby said softly. "Please."

Ingrid exchanged looks with Keith. She pulled out her phone and called Mal, explaining the situation. There was a long pause from the dragon before she relayed Lily's answer to Ruby. "When the egg is born then you can cross and wait with her for it to hatch. But only you, Ruby."

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. A sudden roar in the distance made her flinch. Lily was giving birth…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelie looked around at the forest. Black, lifeless, dead. "What is this?" She asked.

"This is what happens when people try to defy fate." Hyde answered, standing next to her with his arms neatly folded in front of him. "Everything is deteriorating. Soon, there will be nothing left and the people here will be nothing either."

"How do we stop it?"

"No one knows." He replied. "It only began a week ago."

"All of this was destroyed in a week?!" She exclaimed. There was no doubt in her mind now that they were just going to have to evacuate the world. Recording the stories would take too long.

"Yes. Since, there has been nothing but widespread terror and confusion. Come." Amelie followed him forward while her mother, Regina and James brought up the rear. Gradually the forest turned green again as they entered the part of the forest that was untouched by the black disease. They passed many animals and all manner of beasts before they too disappeared and silence reigned around them. "This area belongs to a dear friend of mine. We call him Khan."

"Shere Khan?" Amelie asked.

"The one and only." The deep growl made her freeze and James drew his sword, quickly moving in front of her. The shadows parted and a massive tiger stepped forth. It was about twice the size of a full grown horse, rippling with power. He was a beautiful animal...except for the ugly scars and burn marks covering one half of his face. One of his eyes no longer seemed to work either.

"His story will be your first."

"Are you afraid of me?" Shere Khan asked, walking forward until he towered over James.

"No." Amelie said, moving around James.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm trying to help you. And if you hurt me you won't have to worry about the black disease consuming your world because Mal and Lily will come and do it for you." She smirked smugly. "They're dragons."

Khan chuckled deeply. "I like her."

"Thank you, I like you too." She followed him to a comfortable shady spot beneath a tree where a large rock sat. The tiger hopped onto the rock and laid down. She turned and looked at her guardians. "Um, I usually do this alone."

"You really think we're going to leave you alone with a giant tiger?" James asked.

"People talk more without a group of eyes looking at them." Amelie said. "I came here to do my job. I can't do it properly if you're gonna interrupt my process." She looked at Hyde. "How many stories do I have planned for today and tomorrow?" It was the most she could do before they were required to call Mal and tell her the news.

"About…10."

"10?!" She glanced at her guardians.

Before they could even begin to leave there was a shout from nearby as a hyena burst onto the scene, growling nonsense at Khan and Hyde.

"War at the trench." Hyde said. "The hyenas and lions are fighting again."

He teleported them to a rise above the battlefield and found the shapeshifters in pure chaos. Scar's pride was fighting with Simba's and the hyenas seemed to be attacking anything in sight. "Stay here." Hyde commanded. "Khan, to me." The tiger growled in annoyance as he followed the man down to the field.

Amelie started walking after them but was immediately grabbed by Regina. "Are you crazy?!"

"Separate them." Amelie said. "Rings of fire."

"Amelie-"

"Trust me, Regina. Please."

The brunette seemed torn, but she released Amelie when James and Maureen moved to her side. She watched the girl walk fearlessly down to a field of raging animals. No wonder Mal loved her so much. She had a dragon's spirit.

Amelie climbed onto a rock and looked around at the blood soaked field and the enraged animals, the sounds of war almost deafening. Two lionesses attempted to attack her but were met with a brick wall. Khan nearly crushed one and Hyde blasted the other to the side with magic she didn't even know he possessed. Regina's rings of fire rose, separating the combatants and Khan roared long and loud to gain their attention for her.

"People of the Land of Untold Stories!" She yelled, just to make sure they were focused on her. "My name is Amelie. I came here to help you. I um, write stories. The real stories. Most of you have been here so long that your stories have been forgotten, or lost, or ignored and messed up. I want to correct them, so history knows who you truly are." She pointed out to the black forest. "This world is dying because it's time for you all to move on. Killing each other isn't helping."

"They murdered our queen." A hyena yelled.

"They raided the lands of King Simba."

"Scar is the true king."

They all started arguing again and Maureen gave her daughter a sympathetic look. Amelie was undeterred however. She was a bit surprised when Hyde climbed onto the rock with her and plugged her ears for her as Shere Khan roared again, silencing the crowd.

"This is all about food." Hyde smirked, placing both hands on Amelie's head. "For every 4 hyenas, the lions will give them a wildebeest. Plus one giraffe. For every 2 outlander lions, Simba's pride will give them a gazelle. Plus one zebra. I want you all nice and fed for when we go to our new home. Amelie's world will provide sanctuary but if these fights continue then don't think I won't leave you here." His smirk faded and his tone left little room for discussion. "Go home." He commanded. The animals turned to leave, grumbling and growling underneath their breath. It was Amelie's hope that they could go back and continue Khan's story, but no. They had to go settle a dispute in the forest between the wolves and the deer. After that was resolving a small scale riot in the city and by then night had nearly fallen.

Amelie collapsed into the chair with a sigh. She almost moaned when rer shoes disappeared and were replaced with a bucket of warm soapy water. "Thanks, Hyde." Hyde was lounging in a chair nearby, his feet propped on a foot stool.

"It is no problem." He smiled. It was a nice smile but still a bit creepy. Maureen kept an eye on them as she walked about the study, examining their surroundings. "Tell me, Amelie, how did you get on this path you walk?"

Amelie shrugged. "It was in Storybrooke and the villains were getting treated like crap by the heroes. I wanted to stop it. There was this storybook that told the villains' stories and they were pretty one sided. I wanted to know the real ones and they were kind enough to tell me."

"And you said Merlin brought you here?"

She nodded. "Well, he told me to come here and do the same thing here I did with the villains."

"And that was what? Specifically."

"Listen."

Hyde smiled. "You are a strange one."

"Thanks." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I get that a lot."

"You're as beautiful as your mother." He commented, pouring himself some wine. Both of them looked over at Maureen, who rolled her eyes.

"How do you get the others to listen to you? How did you become the 'king'?"

"Manipulation." He replied. "Blackmail, a few assassinations, small fights." He shrugged. "Any means necessary. I don't possess the gift of speech that you do."

After a few moments of silence, she decided to ask. "What's your story, ?"

Hyde chuckled. "Another story for another time. You should contact your dragon friend to make sure that we'll be well accommodated when we arrive."

Amelie held up a mirror that Mal had given her. All she had to do was tap it to call Mal. The dragon appeared a moment later looking tired. "Mal, is everything okay? Is Lily alright?"

"Yes." Mal smiled. "It took 3 hours but she managed to lay her egg."

"3 hours to lay one egg?"

"You try pushing a giant egg out of a dragon vagina."

Hyde made a disgusted face and tossed away his wine, making Maureen and Amelie laugh.

"I should be back before it hatches. Um, we also might need to start building new houses."

"You can't help them?" Mal asked.

"Everything is being destroyed. It's like this world is rotting from the inside out. I'm not sure everyone will come though."

"The less the merrier. Stay safe and get home soon, I have to deal with this rabble at the border."

"Wait, what's going on?"

The dragon shook her head. "The heroes are demanding to take the child." She scoffed. "As if I'm going to let any of them near my grandson." Someone called her name and the dragon was abruptly pulled away. Amelie waited a minute to see if she would come back, but when she didn't, she put away the mirror.

"I should get to bed. Maybe I'll actually get to record a story tomorrow." Amelie stood up and the bowl of water her feet were in was replaced by soft slippers. "Thanks, Hyde. Good night."

"Good night, Amelie." He smirked. "Good night, Maureen."

Her mother ignored him as they left the study and started walking back to their room. "He likes you." Amelie grinned smugly. Maureen arched an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. The pair retired to their rooms and Amelie was more than ready for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, Merlin had other plans. She found herself on a balcony of some sort, overlooking the city. Merlin was standing next to her, smiling at the sight below. "Is it too much for one night of a dreamless sleep?"

Merlin chuckled. "No, but we needed to speak for just a moment."

"Yeah, could you explain what exactly I'm supposed to be doing here?"

"You're saving the people of this world. But that's not the only reason. I needed you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." He smirked. "You already have."

Amelie blinked and found herself back in her bed, laying in a rain of sunshine. She rolled her eyes at the enigmatic wizard and sat up, stretching tired and aching limbs. Her mother was already up and eating from the large breakfast that Hyde had brought to them. Amelie vaulted out of bed to join her.

"So, what's in store for today?" Maureen asked.

"Well, Hyde is getting everyone packed up so we can go because it's going to hell in Storybrooke right now so we have to get moving. He said everyone should be ready by the time the portal opens again. I'll just have to record stories when everyone is settled in town."

"And you and your little friend will be spending the day together?" Her mother inquired with a cheeky grin.

Amelie felt her cheeks burn and ignored her question. She finished eating and got dressed in jeans and a gray half shirt. She had slid on some boots, grabbed her bow and arrow and camera and headed out. Today, Cora and Jafar accompanied her to keep her from harm, but those two lovebirds wouldn't be interested in her very long. Amelie pulled out her camera to take pictures while she waited for Laila to arrive. That's when she heard it. The laugh. It sent a shudder through Amelie's very being to hear that whimsical and fascinating sound. She turned to find its source and found that it was coming from a group of hyenas just walking out of the forest. They changed into their human forms and Amelie found the owner of that special laugh. It was a girl, clad in tight light brown leather that contrasted with her dark skin that was perfect. Flawless, unblemished, like dark chocolate ready to be eaten. She had a brilliant smile, fit with perfect white teeth and bright green eyes that glittered in the sunlight. Her hair was long and curly, spilling down her shoulders and back. Amelie's jaw hit the ground as she took in the sight of the toned body and thick thighs that practically made her mouth water.

Cora closed her mouth for her. "Take a picture. It will last much longer, dear."

Amelie cast a quick glare but did indeed snap a picture when the girl was preoccupied with a fruit stand. The click of it must have attracted her attention because she turned to look at Amelie with raised eyebrows. Then she walked over… "Oh dear god."

The girl smiled as she approached, but her eyes quickly swept down to the camera in Amelie's hands. Amelie raised an eyebrow and snapped another picture of her before turning it around to show it to her. Her eyes went wide and her smile became a fascinated grin as she took the camera and examined it.

"It's called a camera." Amelie explained. "You use it to capture moments."

"Capture moments?" The girl repeated, pointing the camera at Amelie. Amelie posed as she figured out how to take the picture. "Is this magic?"

"No, it's um, more like science or technology." Amelie said. From the look on the girl's face she had no idea what that meant. "Um...what's your name?"

"Khira." Came the reply.

"I'm-"

"Amelie Jenkins." Khira didn't look up as she took a picture of Cora and Jafar. "You stopped the war yesterday."

"I only helped." Amelie shrugged.

"It is not good to depreciate yourself." Khira said, finally looking up.

"Okay then. Well...a friend is going to show me around today. Want to come? I have to take pictures for my friends back home." Mal had specifically asked for some to be taken of the blackened forest to see if she could identify the cause and if they needed to worry about it spreading.

Khira nodded, holding the camera up for another picture. "I will come." She grinned. "Smile."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Mal crossed her legs neatly, gently rubbing Lily's giant head. Her daughter was exhausted. She hadn't moved since giving birth, instead slumping onto her side and falling asleep instantly. The egg was laying pressed against Lily's belly, warmed by the fire within. Cynder repeatedly checked its temperature and added any extra fire needed. Meanwhile, Chesh was laying in front of the egg, refusing to move. She had traded out her small housecat form for that of a massive purple tiger. The cat was on edge after hearing that Lily would allow Anita and Ruby to come see the egg when it hatched. She had purposefully left out Granny because she hated the old woman's attitude and had never gotten along with her very well. It had been almost 2 days since the birthing and the stupid heroes and their irritating followers were still situated at the border, demanding entrance. As if they were going to actually get it.

Chesh started growling when they heard the footsteps of someone entering the den. Anita and Ruby kept their distance as they approached warily. Lily growled in her sleep but Mal and Cynder purred to soothe her.

There was a loud crash and a scream as Amelie fell into the den. Mal grinned and immediately ran to her adopted daughter, placing kisses all over her face and hair.

"Am I too late? Has it happened yet?" Amelie asked.

"No, we're still waiting." Mal answered. Amelie ran over to Lily and the dragon faced Regina as she walked in. "How was it? You weren't gone as long as planned."

Regina shook her head. "It was a mess there. Not everyone came."

Mal kissed her forehead. "You saved those that wanted to be saved."

Regina nodded, entering her arms. "I don't ever want to spend a week away from you again."

"You won't." the blonde assured her.

Regina smiled. "I'll go get everyone settled. The new arrivals will keep the heroes busy-"

"My Maleficent!" Cynder yelled.

Mal whipped around to find Lily wide awake and the egg shaking violently. Her mother was moving everyone back as it was very important that the mother be the first person the dragonling meet. Regina gave her a nudge forward and teleported away. Mal made her way to the front of the gathered family and watched her grandson being born. Everyone was practically holding their breaths, waiting and watching. It took a few tries for the little guy to break a hole in his egg. A little foot made its way out, his little toes wiggling as he struggled to come into the world. Lily shifted down into human form, wearing only a loose yellow dress. She crouched on her knees and smiled as she pulled her son out of his egg. It was a healthy baby boy with a full head of dark hair. He wasn't even crying and his eyes were already open. Dragons adapted to the world quickly because sometimes the mother gave birth in the wild. A dragonling's instincts told them to be quiet and recognize their mother as soon as possible.

Maleficent smiled, clutching her mother's arm at seeing her daughter. Lily had never looked happier, had never glowed brighter, than when she was holding her son.

"What's his name?" Amelie asked eagerly.

"Sebastian." Lily answered without taking her eyes off her son. "Hi there, little one. I'm your...I'm your mom." She was nearly in tears.

Ruby slowly came forward and Chesh started growling. A quick glance from Lily made her hush, but she remained stiff and tense, poised to throw herself between mother, son and werewolf.

"He's beautiful, Lily." Ruby whispered. "Our baby boy."

Lily didn't reply. She motioned to Chesh, who crept forward, shifting back into her human form to take a seat next to Lily. It was Ruby's turn to growl now, but she was ignored yet again.

One by one, the families were allowed to come closer and see the baby. Lily made sure that hers came last and thus received more time with him. For once. Ruby didn't seem to mind. That fact that she was receiving any time at all with her son was a shock to many. Dragons were known for holding grudges.

Maleficent was given the honor of carrying him back fo the house. They had built a beautiful nursery for him. Red and gold were the color schemes, the same as Amelie's office, and he had a big, extra comfy crib. Cynder and Mal kept watch over him while Lily got some much needed rest. Ruby was allowed to take some pictures but as soon as Lily went to sleep, she was forced to leave and rejoined Granny at the border. Now it was silent, the heroes having gone to get their new citizens settled in.

"This isn't right." Granny hissed. "I should've been there to see my grandbaby."

Ruby didn't reply, too busy staring at the picture of her son. "Sebastian. That's his name."

"You caused this." Anita snapped. "What the hell were you thinking, Mother? Bringing the idiots to our gates?"

"I was trying to see my grandson."

"You were ensuring you wouldn't." Anita growled.

"Enough!" Ruby snapped. "It's done." She started walking back towards town, her eyes once again falling on Sebastian's picture.

/

Amelie stepped out of the house, smirking at seeing Mal and Hyde walking side by side down the street while Regina and Ingrid directed the new arrivals this way and that. She wished she had been able to help more people, but her work wasn't nearly done. She had a new book to begin and there were stories already lined up for her today. As good as a nap sounded right now, there was too much work in Dark Storybrooke to be done. She hopped into the car and drove out to her office, put back the villains storybook into its special slot in her desk. She moved around it, gathering her things to begin the next book. She grabbed a blank one and placed it on the desk. Pulling out her magical quill, she dipped it into some ink and wrote on the front in neat script. _Book of Untold Stories_. The quill made a sizzling noise as it burned the ink into the leather. She flipped it open to the first page to write the first quote. _An untold story has a weight that can submerge you, sure as a sunken ship at the bottom of the ocean. -_ Deb Caletti.

"There." She smiled and got back up to get her tape recorder and notebook. She looked up as Thomas and Fiona burst into her office with wide grins.

"Welcome home!" Thomas yelled.

"I knew we'd find you holed up in here." Fiona gave her a hug and sat down on the edge of the desk. "How was it?"

"Crazy." Amelie sighed. "I didn't get to record anything. That entire world was rotting and people were going crazy. On top of that, Merlin told me that he only sent me there to meet someone."

"Who?" They asked in unison.

Amelie shrugged. "I don't fucking know. I met a lot of people there."

"No one really interesting?"

Amelie felt her cheeks burn. "Well…" She grabbed her camera and showed her friends a picture of Khira. The hyenness had been fascinated with the object and had used almost all of the memory to take pictures of herself and Amelie.

"Who is this Nubian goddess?" Fiona exclaimed. "Is she single?"

"Um, yes." Amelie took the camera back. "But she won't be for long. Not with those horndog Lost Ones around." Thomas flipped her off as he sat down at her desk.

"Or you." Fiona smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No-"

"She's blushing!" Thomas and Fiona both fluttered their eyelashes and Amelie rolled her eyes.

"Would you two grow up?" She snapped. She hated how her cheeks and ear tips were burning madly.

"Can't imagine Laila was too happy about you drooling over Miss Sweet Chocolate." Fiona snickered.

Amelie shook her head. "Not at all."

/

 _Laila was sulking as she walked behind Amelie and Khira, but Amelie hardly noticed. Behind them was Jafar and Cora, strolling arm in arm, relaxed for the moment but fully prepared to go into battle mode should the need arise. Khira was showing them some of her favorite places. At first she was a little shy but now she was talking happily, telling all kinds of cute stories of growing up on the savannah, all while taking pictures with Amelie's camera. Amelie had no idea where she was leading them now but her attention was mostly on Khira's hand in hers._

 _Finally, they arrived at the small, placid lake. It was surrounded by lush, green trees and Amelie quickly took the camera to snap a few shots of the tranquil scenery. "It's so peaceful here."_

" _For now." Khira agreed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _Amelie looked at Khira, smiling into the wind as it blew through her hair. "Sure is."_

 _Laila suddenly grabbed her arm. "Let's go, Am. We shouldn't be here. This is outland territory and not even they allow_ _ **hyenas**_ _here."_

 _Khira turned around, scowling at her words. "And what's that supposed to mean, Farm Girl?"_

 _Laila frowned. "You know who I am?"_

" _I'm the princess of the largest hyena clan in this world. I'm expected to know my enemies and all who live within their borders." She turned back to Amelie, eyes now glowing. Although she didn't really seem angry, just annoyed. "Do you really think you can help us?"_

" _I'm really gonna try." A great roar alerted them to the arrival of Shere Khan. He dipped his head respectfully to Cora and Jafar before turning to Amelie._

" _Hyde requests your presence at the airships."_

" _Okay, Khan. Thank you." She turned to the other two girls. "I have to go, but we'll continue this later?" She looked down at the camera in Khira's hands. "Keep it for today. I'll see you in a little bit." Khira beamed and Amelie thought of that smile all the way to the airships._

 _/_

"She just took us to see some lake. It wasn't that big of a deal." Amelie shrugged.

"Okay, player." Fiona said, still grinning. "By the way, Mal says no recording stories until the newbies get settled. She's planning another party to welcome them...and to make sure they know who's boss."

"Mother of god!" Amelie sighed. "When am I gonna get to write something else?"

"Relax. I'm sure once everything calms down, you'll be able to lock yourself in here and write as much as you want."

"Whatever." Amelie put her book away and decided to go see if there was any way she could help Mal prepare. So far, the only ones who had come to Dark Storybrooke were Khira's hyena clan, Khan and a few of his other tiger brethren, and a small group of people from the city. Most had opted to go to Storybrooke. Scar and the outland pride had decided to stay in their dying world where he could reign as king.

Amelie approached Khan and scratched him behind the ears. "Have you gotten a house yet?"

"Yes, and I adore it. This world is very strange."

"I'll help you adjust. It's pretty great. You'll have air conditioning, your own pool, all the food you could want. You. Will. Love. It." She grinned. Khan flattened his ears and gave her cheek a lick before continuing down the street after the other female tigers. Apparently he was the only male and there were only 5 females that opted to come.

"Amelie." Hyde called, striding over. "So...this is Dark Storybrooke?"

"Yep." She said proudly. "Have you gotten a house yet?"

"Aye." He pointed to the large , elegant mansion across the street.

"That's not too far from me!" She grinned.

"You are a strange one. As is your leader."

"She threaten you?"

"About 50 times." He smirked. "I like her."

"I'll bet you do."

He looked around. "Where is your mother, my dear?"

"Probably sleeping." She pointed to her mother's house. "Knock before entering."

"Of course. I am a gentleman." He pretended to be offended. "But where is your father?"

"Don't worry about him. He's not in the picture anymore." Hyde gave her a concerned look. "Oh, he's not dead, but he is an asshole who kicked Mom out. That's why I brought her to Dark Storybrooke." Amelie amended.

"Good." Hyde nodded, smoothing a piece of hair behind her ear before continuing on his way.

Amelie returned to Mal's house and found her holding her grandson with Cynder looking over her shoulder. "How is he?"

"Perfect." came the simultaneous replies.

She sat next to Mal and looked down at the little thing. "He looks just like Lily."

"He does." Mal smiled proudly.

"Lily asleep?"

"Yes. She's still tired. Chesh is with her." Cynder answered.

"How is everything?" Amelie inquired.

"With the new people? Wonderful. I have Ingrid and Cora running the task force of building them houses. Regina is expanding the borders and Jafar is filling the forest with prey for the shapeshifters to eat. We'll throw a welcome party in a few days. I have Ursula and Cruella preparing it." Maleficent listed off.

"When have you slept?"

"Sleep is for the weak." Mal replied.

Amelie rolled her eyes. "I'll watch Sebastian while you guys get some shut eye." She volunteered. "I'm good with kids." Mal looked conflicted while Cynder thanked her and went to go curl up somewhere. She had been awake for every minute of the birth and the hatching to make sure everything was going perfectly. That was almost 2 days ago and neither dragon had slept since. "To bed, Mal. I got him." Mal finally relinquished the babe and Amelie gently took him in her arms. Mal was too tired to go upstairs and instead fell asleep on the couch only minutes later. Amelie smiled at the tired dragon. She carried Sebastian up to his nursery, rocking him until he went to sleep and tucked him in. She went back downstairs with a blanket to wrap around Mal and made her way up to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and changed to sweats and an oversized gray shirt. She checked little Sebastian a few more times until Chesh got up to take over for her. By then, it was night and she was in dire need of a long sleep. She welcomed her bed with open arms and was out like a light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched Maleficent rise to her feet from her place in the box seat of the arena. The only other ones here were Hyde, Amelie and her friend, Fiona. The whole of Dark Storybrooke were gathered in the arena. The former queen watched with proud eyes as Mal gave an impassioned speech about the purpose of their little town, to provide a haven for villains and those considered to be such. The people cheered when she announced that they would welcome their new citizens with blood and sport. Having been a hero for so long, Regina had almost forgotten how villains liked to do things. They liked to brag and showcase their own prowess, especially against each other. They loved to fight. Fighting was as fun as partying for some. The arena was a perfect choice for reinforcing the bond of Dark Storybrooke. Regina silently commended her technique.

"Shere Khan. Take position." The great tiger leaped into the middle of the ring, pacing as he awaited his opponent. "Chesh. Take position." Chesh jumped into the arena as a little house cat. She waved her tail before suddenly shifting into her purple tiger form. "Begin!" The two met each other head on in a flurry of roars and growls, kicking up dirt and filling the air with the sounds of battle. Regina could hear the smacks from their large paws all the way from her seat. Shere Khan seemed to have the upper hand. He was far stronger than Chesh anyway. Once Chesh started to use her teleportation powers, well it was over from there. Until, Khan seemed to anticipate her attack and managed to secure himself the victory.

"Wow. That was so cool!" Fiona exclaimed. "Who's next? How do you choose?"

Mal chuckled. "Any people that have quarreled in the past are usually placed on the same team. That way they'll have to work together to win. Or, I choose them based on their specific talents. In some cases, I may choose random ones. For instance…" Mal stood back up again, raising her hands for silence. "Ursula." She called. "Regina. Take position."

Regina knew it was coming. She glared at her girlfriend as she teleported down into the arena alongside her former rival. They both changed into their battle gear and Regina drew her swords while Ursula twirled her trident and let loose her tentacles.

"Killian. Zelena. Take position." Mal smirked, proud of her choices, and wiggled her fingers down at Regina, who flipped her off.

Regina turned to the task at hand. She ran at Killian after the call to begin. He expertly parried with his sword and even used his hook to deflect her strikes. Meanwhile, Zelena faced off against Ursula for the first time. All around her were the deafening cries of those cheering in the stands and the singing of swords in the air. She managed to take out Killian and turned to help Ursula finish off Zelena. A sudden blast knocked her halfway across the arena. Zelena giggled as she raised her hands in victory.

"Fuck this." Regina hissed, sitting up. She felt hands grab her and help her up. Zelena smiled.

"Maybe next time, Baby Sister."

Regina rolled her eyes and teleported back to her seat.

"Regina, you could've done better than that." Mal scolded, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Regina shrugged and leaned back to watch the showing. Mal pitted some of the newcomers and the original villains against each other, as well as had them team together. It was a good day. It wasn't until the evening contests, after Hades and Cynder's epic battle, that Regina noticed a change in Amelie. Mal sensed it too apparently because she arched an eyebrow as Amelie peeked out of the box.

Mal stood up. "Khira. Take position."

The dark skinned beauty stepped out onto the sand in a black sports bra and dark spandex. She raised her arms, exciting the crowd into a frenzy.

"Lost Ones. Take position."

"Are you serious?" Amelie demanded.

"She wanted a challenge." Mal shrugged. "Who better than them?" She turned back to arena. "No holds barred." She conjured a staff and threw it down to Khira. "Begin!"

Khira looked back up, at Amelie it would seem, and smiled. Amelie smiled back shyly, almost screaming when Khira barely ducked an arrow from one of the lost ones. The hyena princess attacked with a furiosity that Regina had never seen before.

"She's really good." Mal commented.

"She's the hyena clan's best warrior." Hyde offered. "And its future queen."

Regina's eyebrows rose when Khira dropkicked Thomas and used another Lost One as a launching pad to tackle another to the ground. She kicked another in the face and used the staff like bat until it broke and she was forced to use the two pieces like sais.

"Excellent choice, Am." Mal patted the pale haired girl's head. "Always choose a mate who can fight."

"She's not my mate." Amelie retorted.

"Not yet." Fiona snickered.

The battle ended with Khira as the victor. She celebrated with a victory scream that riled up the crowd.

"That was a good match." Maleficent gave the signal for a break. The contests were over and they wouldn't assemble again until that night for the block party. Regina walked hand in hand with Mal back to the house. "Is Amelie old enough to date?" The dragon inquired. "I don't know the proper age for humans and I've been wondering if I should threaten her suitors."

"She's mature enough." Regina said.

"Hmm. She has more than one suitor."

"I highly doubt Amelie feels the same way about Laila as Laila does for her." Regina scoffed. "She's gone to great lengths to ignore her and practically drools over this hyena princess."

"Like you do me." Mal smirked. "I get it now."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed her shoulder. "I may be gone most of tomorrow."

"Why?"

Regina smiled. "Roland wants to have a picnic next to the border."

"Aah. I could come with you." Mal suggested. "To meet this little Roland who has captured your heart. Also to protect you from his lovesick father and the other idiots."

"It won't be necessary." Regina kissed the blonde's hand. "But I would love it. I'm sure Roland would too."

Mal let out a pleased purr as they walked into the house and found Lily sitting in a recliner, holding Sebastian.

"How was it?" The proud mother asked, glancing up.

"Excellent." Mal answered. "Our new arrivals will fit right in. How are you?"

"Still a little tired, but...I'm happy. Couldn't be happier." Lily smiled down at her son. "I always wanted to be a mom. Never thought I would get here though."

"You're going to be a great one." Regina said.

"Thank you."

Mal lead Regina upstairs to get ready for the party tonight. Regina chose a little black dress while Mal chose a long royal blue dress with a thigh high slit and an elegant neckline of embroidered jewels. They both straightened their hair and teleported to the balcony of the town hall. Below them, the entire square had been decorated with streamers, confetti, there were tables of booze and snacks, small party games and Ursula was setting up her stereo equipment.

"You missed the last party." Maleficent murmured. "It wasn't as much fun."

Regina frowned slightly. That was the night before she had chosen to stay in Storybrooke. "Not going with you was the dumbest thing I have done."

"It's also in the past, so don't worry." Mal kissed her temple and conjured a bonfire in the town square, just as she did the first time. Within an hour, it was full of people. A smile touched her lips when she spotted Amelie among them, standing with Fiona and Khira. Amelie was talking to Fiona, missing the awestruck look Khira was giving her. They were so cute. Hyde arrived and joined them on the balcony. She raised her hands for silence.

"Citizens of Dark Storybrooke, new and old, I don't need to remind you what this town is for. Before this, we were broken. We were outcasts, we were hated, we were despised and treated like dirt. We were different. We were dark. That darkness is what binds us now. You all are my brothers and sisters. I would rather have any one of you on my side than a thousand heroes." She threw her arm out towards Storybrooke. "They think us nothing but savages. Well, I look pretty damn good for a savage, don't I?" Cheers erupted from below. "This is our home. Our happy beginning." She nodded to Hyde, who stepped forward.

"My people. Our world is gone. If not, then it will be soon. Let us embrace this new one. That one our little savior lead us to." He nodded towards a blushing Amelie. "Let us embrace these new rules, get to know the new people. They're our family now. Consider Dark Storybrooke your new home and Maleficent, the Dragon Queen, Evilest of them All, your new leader." The crowd cheered again. Regina covered her ears against the roar.

Hyde and Mal both raised their hands and summoned a fireball together, firing at the bonfire and setting it alight. The music started, pounding through the earth, shaking it. "Welcome to Dark Storybrooke, Mr. Hyde." Maleficent said.

"It is a pleasure."

Regina took Mal's hand and lead her down to the party. The dragon soon lost herself in the music. For an age old dragon queen, she knew how to move. Watching those hips move made her mouth water.

"No, Regina!" Mal snapped. "No sex. Dance with me."

Regina frowned slightly before shrugging and wrapping her arms around the dragon as the blonde grinded back against her. She had herself quite the ball. The only problem was, she forgot the stamina of villains. The party lasted long into the night and into the early morning. Dawn was just streaking across the sky before any of them even thought about leaving. That was when they received an emergency call from Belle. She spoke to Amelie on the phone before the pale haired teenager ran to her car. Khira and Fiona quickly hopped in for the drive.

/

Amelie was driving so fast she nearly hit Belle, who was waiting on the other side of the flame border. "Belle? What's going on?" She demanded, getting out of the car. The small librarian was on the verge of tears and she looked exhausted, like she had been running through the woods and she was carrying a small suitcase.

"It's Rumple. I...I'm pregnant." Belle panted. "But I can't let him near my child. Please, will Maleficent shelter me for a few days. Just until-"

"Forget it." Amelie snapped. "You're staying with us as long as you need. i'll talk to Mal myself." She helped Belle into the car while Fiona put her suitcase in the trunk. Mal was pacing the living room when they arrived back at the house. "Mal-"

"What is this?" The dragon demanded.

"Maleficent, this is Belle French. I'm not sure if you've met before but yeah...Belle is pregnant." Amelie said. "She's a good friend of mine, Mal. She's running from Gold."

Maleficent scowled. They'd had enough trouble from that pest in the past. If he found out his little maid was with them he would stop at nothing to get her back.

"We've met." Belle swallowed hard, looking nervous under Mal's icy blue gaze. "She hogtied me and threw me over a cliff."

"My apologies. My quarrel was not with you."

Cynder came downstairs in a fluffy white robe, hair still wet from her shower. She listened silently as Amelie explained the situation and made a decision rather easily. "Amelie returned my daughter to me. For that, she will always be my friend and should she need anything, she need but call." Cynder reached out to take Belle's dirty hands. "Any friend of hers, is a friend of mine. Come, child, let's get you cleaned up and into a nice bed. You look tired. Did you run all the way to the border through the woods?"

"I-I don't have a car." Belle stammered.

Cynder looked up at Maleficent, who nodded. The goddess picked Belle up and effortlessly carried her upstairs.

"Mal, If this is a problem-" Amelie began. Mal was quick to cut her off.

"It's fine, dear. Mother is right. We will protect Belle as if she were our own. She wants what we once wanted. Freedom. Gold is going to hunt her down, I'm afraid." Amelie nodded. "Go to bed. We've all been up for too long." Amelie dipped her head, accepting a kiss before trudging upstairs. She collapsed into bed for a long day of sleep. It wasn't until the middle of the next night that she managed to drag herself out of bed. She took a long shower and put on some jeans and a black shirt to go downstairs. She was a bit surprised to find Laila already there, talking to Regina.

"What's going on?"

"Just talking about you." Regina answered.

"Talking about me?" Amelie instantly frowned. "Why?"

Regina shrugged, quickly excusing herself. Amelie made a mental note to talk to her later but instead decided to focus on Laila.

"I should go." Laila dipped her head as she tried to walk past but Amelie barred her way. "What?"

"Please stop." Amelie said.

"Stop what?"

"Just stop. You know exactly what I'm talking about." A knock at the door made her go answer it. It was Khira, standing shyly at the door in jeans and a long sleeved half shirt. "Khira? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just…" She peeked around Amelie at Laila. Amelie moved so Laila could leave. "Is she-"

"No. Just a friend." Amelie said quickly.

"Oh." Khira smiled. "Well, I have something to show you. Something wonderful. Will you come with me?"

"Um, sure. It's the middle of the night, but okay." Amelie grabbed a jacket and put on some boots to follow the hyena. Khira animately talked as she lead Amelie into the woods, up a small incline. "You fought well during the games."

"Thank you." Khira said with a proud, yet humble smile. "Hyenas love to fight."

"I gathered that." Amelie smirked.

"Why did you not fight?" Khira asked. She paused to look around and sniff the air before slightly changing direction and continuing on.

"I'm not really a fighter." Amelie said.

"I saw you with your bow. You are a good marksman."

Amelie blushed at the compliment, glad that it couldn't be seen in the dark. Can hyenas see in the dark? "Yeah well, Mal was gonna teach me to fight, but then I got attacked by the Chernabog and I got injured. She's pretty much wanted me away from any and all fighting ever since."

Khira paused as they came to the top of the hill and the trees ended, giving them a gorgeous view of the two towns. "There must be something special about you." Khira said. "You make friends with villains and a dragon practically adopts you."

Amelie shrugged. "I'm not that special considering how crazy both of these towns are. You have a lot of history...to catch...up on." She trailed off as the forest around them burst into color. Dark Storybrooke became surrounded by the beautiful glow of bioluminescence. "Whoa."

"The queen dragon says she will make it happen every night." Khira beamed.

Storybrooke looked so dull in comparison. Darkness had its own beauty too.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Amelie turned to look at a suddenly shy hyena princess. "You are." Khira looked away, probably blushing as hard as Amelie was right now. "Anyways, talk. I want to know more about you."

"Like what?" The pair moved over to a large boulder and climbed on it to continue watching the bright town below.

"Like anything. Everything." Khira said. "Anyone who can become best friends with someone known as the Great Beast must be very interesting."

"Not really." Amelie shrugged.

"What's your story, Amelie?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina smiled as Roland almost tackled her in a hug. She lifted him off his feet and crushed him to her chest.

"I missed you, Gina."

"I missed you too." She put him back down and looked up at the little picnic blanket spread on the ground. Robin and Ruby were already there, taking out the food. She had wanted to have a private picnic, but she didn't really mind as long as she got to see Roland. "Ro, I'd like for you to meet some people very important to me." She took Mal's hand and pulled the dragon forward. "This is Maleficent. And that's Lily, her daughter. The tiny thing in her arms is Sebastian."

Roland politely said hello, clearly nervous in Mal's presence, but the dragon was oddly good with children. He didn't stay nervous for very long. They all took a seat on the blanket, Ruby quickly moving close to Ruby so she could get a look at her son.

"Can I hold him?" The wolf asked.

Lily nodded and allowed her to take the babe from her arms but continued to watch closely.

Meanwhile, Roland was busy telling Regina and Mal everything they had missed in Storybrooke. The newcomers were settling in well, Henry seemed happy, and Roland missed her.

"Perhaps you could come visit." Regina said. "Mal has a pool and you can see your Lost One friends more."

Roland looked at Robin hopefully, but his father's eyes were on his former soulmate. Mal growled, attracting his attention, practically daring him to do something stupid.

"I'll think about it, Ro." Robin said, meeting Maleficent's gaze evenly. Unbeknownst to him, this was considered a direct challenge to dragons. Mal started to get up, but Regina stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her thigh.

"Robin, please behave yourself." She said. This was why she would have preferred to be with Roland alone. She knew things would only end badly. At least Lily and Ruby were being civil. She tried to ignore Robin and focused on Roland, delighting in listening to the little one talk about his friends and literally anything else that popped into his mind while they ate. She really enjoyed herself.

After the picnic they made plans to do so again. While the others cleaned up, Robin tried his best to get Regina's attention.

"What do you want, Robin?"

He shrugged. "Just noting how much you've changed."

"Because I'm not constantly pining after you?" Regina asked.

"No, because you haven't been able to look at me the entire time we've been here. Why is that?"

"Perhaps your face disgusts me." She suggested. "Or it brings to mind memories that I never want to think about again. Either way, I don't care." Mal's laugh captured her attention instantly and she turned to find her hugging Roland goodbye.

"I must go, Little One, but you are always welcome in Dark Storybrooke. Remember that."

"Yes ma'am." Roland beamed.

Regina smiled as she approached. "What's going on?" She looked at Mal.

"Just a meeting on town improvements. We're thinking about adding in a school so the children don't have to drive in to Storybrooke every day. We want to have it set up by the time summer is over." Mal kissed her temple. "Won't be but an hour. Love you."

"Love you too."

Mal turned to Lily and gave Sebastian a parting kiss. Regina said her goodbyes as well and the four crossed back over the flame border.

"DRAGON!" Mal and Regina whipped around at the call, eyebrows rising at the sight of Rumpelstilstkin. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Who-"

"Belle! You know who I'm talking about. If you hurt her-"

"Wrong, you impudent little imp. She **ran away** from you. Because you are a possessive, overbearing monster who will never change." Mal hissed, stepping right up to the border. "She and her child is safe. That is all that should concern you."

"Let me cross." He commanded, almost pleading now. Regina scowled. It was just him trying to change tactics. "Let me see her. I-I am a villain too. Are villains no longer welcome?"

"Didn't he try to lock us in here?" Lily whispered to Regina.

"Wrong again, Rumpestilstkin." Mal replied, lifting her chin. "You are a bastard who likes to play with people's lives. There is no place for you in my town and there never will be. You are not a villain. You're certainly not a hero. I don't give a fuck what you are. But you're certainly not one of us." And with that, Mal teleported them away to her house. Cynder was sitting with Belle and Ingrid on the couch. The librarian paled when Mal informed her that Gold knew where she was. Amelie came downstairs and Mal's eyebrows rose again when she noticed the fire that roared to life in her eyes.

"We're not gonna let him take her, are we?" She demanded.

"Of course not." Mal scoffed. "In fact, Belle could be quite the asset to the town if she decided to stay."

"My staying would only put you all in danger." Belle said, shaking her head.

"Belle, we have a fucking army of warriors and witches." Amelie gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Plus two dragons and two gods, I think we can handle one Dark One."

"Would it be possible for him to come to an agreement?" Ingrid asked. "Like Lily and Ruby."

"No." Said Belle. "He will never come near this child." She almost growled.

"Then it's settled." Cynder smiled. "Welcome to Dark Storybrooke, MIss French."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_Shere Khan: In my time, I have learned many things of the world and how it works, and how to best use this to my advantage. As you know, tigers are solitary creatures. Cubs only know their siblings and their mother. In my case, I lost all three when I was very young to hunters and poachers and this was just the beginning of my hatred of man. I remember their guns, the loud bangs that took my hearing so I couldn't hear my mother scream. I remember the firestorm they unleashed that burned the trees, turned the sky black with smoke. Men take, destroy, and kill because they believe it is their right. They destroyed my family, left me alone and every year tore down more and more of the forest that I called home. There were hardly any tigers in the forest within a couple years, hardly any threats. As the last tiger, I grew to thrice the size of any other before me. I killed any man that stepped foot in my domain. All of the forest knew who I was and I soon found that it is much better to be feared than loved. There is where my legend took root: the savage tiger that rules the forest with blood stained claws. It was my forest and I protected it against the savagery, the barbarism of man and their self entitlement. Then the foolish wolves thought it would be fine to bring a man cub into my kingdom. They did not know the horrors that this cub would one day commit. For this man cub would grow to be a man and he would grow to be just like the other men. They did not believe me, they loved the poor pathetic little thing. So I sought to kill him. Many wolves died in my wake and I was unsuccessful in killing the boy. He found my one weakness: fire. Surrounded by the harsh flames, just as death was nearly upon me...a portal opened up, and Hyde stepped through. He offered me a place at his side and in return, he would take away the fire and give me a new forest to rule. I agreed._

 _Hyde: I did not go to the Land of Untold Stories of my own free will. I was banished there by the bastard, Dark One. My tale is...not as dark as you might think. I am the personification of Dr. Jekyll's dark tendencies. Everything he is not, but wished to be. That's why Mary chose me. I loved her, loved so much. And he could not take it. She died, was killed by his hand and he made the world believe it was me who killed the only woman I have ever loved. You see, he was a bigger monster than me, one who hides in plain sight and who everyone trusts but should always be wary of. When I came to the land of Untold Stories, I sought a way to separate us as soon as possible. However, it was not an easy task and while I had a team researching a cure, I managed to ascend to the throne of that world. I commanded respect and fear and with Khan at my side, there was nothing in that world I could not do. Besides stop the Black Sickness. It suddenly appeared and began devouring our world with a crazed hunger. I expected to perish and soon join Mary, but an ashen haired girl decided to save us all._

 _Khira: My story is very simple. I have not fought in many wars, I have not lost children, I was not tricked or manipulated like many of the others. For me, and many of my hyena brethren, our world revolved around one thing: food. Our clan was banned from the Pridelands, for what reason no one seems to know. The lions took the lion's share of the land and the food, leaving us with nothing but bones, scraps, empty fields and empty bellies. My clan has over 100 hyenas in it. There was once almost 300. The others were lost to starvation and war. Raids were our only supply of real food. A single wildebeest stolen in a raid provided much more nourishment than the gaunt little gazelles we managed to catch in the outlands every now and then. We often went days without food. We learned to survive this way, but then Scar and his Outland pride returned, wanting what meager lands we already claimed. So we fought for them and we kept fighting for them. The war began when I was 10. That was 7 years ago. With the Black Sickness that came, devouring our world, more of the lands was lost, for hyena and lion alike and food became a problem for everyone. We even had to go into the city and steal or barter. The wars continued long into the years as the Sickness spread. Personally, I don't think we were ever villains. We simply made a bad deal with Scar and we never outlived it. Even before then hyenas weren't allowed in the pridelands and our people paid for it every year when we lost more and more of our brethren. As I said: simple._

"What are you going to do with these stories?" Khira asked, watching as Amelie carefully put away the book.

"Well, I might publish them, so the world can know the truth. But not without permission, of course."

Khira nodded. "Is my story truly worthy to be among the others?"

"What do you mean?" Amelie frowned.

"I am a princess, the next in line, the hope for my people. I have endured little to no hardships compared to others because of my position, I have yet to lead, and I pray that I'll never have to. I'm not like the queen dragon and the goddess who have lost children and fought in wars."

"You don't think that's a good thing?" Amelie asked. "Maybe the book needs a story that isn't so hard. And not to jinx you or anything, but you've just started. Your story is just beginning. It's okay." She stood up and moved around to sit on the desk next to Khira. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I have to babysit." Khira sighed, rolling her eyes. "My bratty little brothers and my perfect baby sister. Want to come? Khiara would love to meet you. Don't worry about the rest."

"The rest? How many brothers and sisters we talking about?"

…

Amelie's jaw dropped when she spotted the small group of probably 20 kids rushing up to Khira. Khira growled and greeted the boys but her main focus was on the small girl who was trying unsuccessfully to push her way to her big sister. Khira picked her up and carried her over to Amelie. "Am, this is Khiara. Khiara, this is Amelie." This only sparked the other children to swarn Amelie, excitedly asking her questions and trying to touch her strangely colored hair. "Enough!" Khira barked, rolling her eyes again. She smiled at Amelie. "Come on."

The hyena compound was just like the rest of Dark Storybrooke: modern, but immersed in nature and with a little touch of its inhabitants. It was big, with large brick and stone houses and little rivers flowing through the lush green grass that adorned the paths. Amelie noticed that there was more men than women, but it was the women who gave the orders and the men followed them dutifully. Hyenas were a very matriarchal society after all, but it was still fascinating to see. The children were either playing in little stone pools or playing with toys while the teenage hyenas sparred or played pranks on the older warriors who chased them off. All in all, it was a beautiful place.

"This world has so many great things." Khira said as they walked. "We don't have to make our clothes or go to the river for water, or even hunt anymore. We can just go see the white witch and the black and white lady."

"Ingrid and Cruella." Amelie corrected with a smile. "There's a lot you all have to try. Mal is setting up night classes so you can be introduced and taught about some of the things this world offers."

"She does everything." Khira smirked. "She is a good leader, but how does she have the time to arrange all of this?"

"She just asks and everyone gets it done. They're all best friends pretty much so it's not a big deal to them."

"And you have best friends?"

"Fiona and Thomas." Amelie answered as they came to a shaded gazebo with a picnic table under it. Khira sat down on the table and Amelie sat on the bench. Khiara clambered up next to her sister, looking proud that she had accomplished the small feat.

"How did you meet your friends?" The little one asked. "What do they look like?"

Amelie handed them her phone to show them a picture. "I've always known Fiona but she was a bit of a rebel and this was before I met Mal. I used to be shy, like **really** shy." Khira made a face, as if she couldn't believe it. "Believe it. Anyways, I needed Fiona's help to steal something. She helped and she hasn't gone away since."

"And this Thomas?"

"An old crush turned good friend. That's over now though."

The older hyena princess arched an eyebrow. "And Laila?"

"She was...complicated, but it no longer matters." Amelie assured her.

Khira smiled. "Good." They both looked up when her siblings returned, all of them screaming her name at the top of their lungs. "Okay, I'm gonna need you to stop saying my name. Okay, Quit it!" Amelie stifled her laughter as Khira rolled her eyes. "Fine! What?!"

"Come play with us." One of the smallest said. "We have so many new toys." He came to take Amelie's hand. "You too, Melly."

Amelie smiled. Luckily she was dressed for it. Khira reluctantly agreed and they spent the evening playing dodgeball and laser tag. Khira was kind enough to walk her back home for the night. "I had a great time today. Your family is so cool."

"If you say so." Khira smirked.

"They are. I've always wanted siblings. Maybe not 20, but you know, more." Amelie smiled. She held out her hand and Khira didn't hesitate to take it. Amelie took a deep breath, giddy beyond reason at holding the hand of this beautiful African goddess.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Khira asked.

"Actually Mal is holding a meeting tomorrow and she needs her scribe. They're going to make a school and she wants Belle to lead it. But that shouldn't take too long. After that, I'm free."

"That is good."

"Ingrid wants me to be her taste tester for some new dishes she's working on. You should be my date- I mean, come with me." Amelie silently cursed her slip up.

"I would love to be your date." Khira smiled. "But I'm not sure what that is."

"I'll explain later." Amelie said. They came to the house and Amelie invited her inside. Lily was watching tv while Cynder doted over her great grandchild. "Where are the love birds?"

"Upstairs. I would not peek in if I were you." Lily said. Chesh appeared in her lap as a cat and immediately walked to look at Sebastian. She sat down beside Cynder, her little tail flicking constantly. "I don't get a hello kiss?" Lily asked. Chesh ignored her and moved a little closer to Cynder, not once taking her eyes off her little tomcat. Lily frowned and pulled Chesh's tail, which the cat continued to ignore. Lily motioned to Cynder, who relinquished the babe and Chesh followed as Lily sat back down with her son, the cat taking up position next to her to look at the sleeping child.

"She's so cute." Amelie smiled.

"Or annoying. Take your pick." Lily muttered. Chesh batted at her nose in reply.

"They're so cute." Amelie lead Khira upstairs to her room. It was originally a guest room that Mal had designed and had given her when she got parental rights. Amelie hadn't done much to it besides move in her things and some gifts Mal had given her. She'd created a board of pictures from her many experiences amongst the villains and Khira moved to look at them while she went and sat on the bed.

"I don't see any pictures of me." Khira said, peeking over her shoulder.

"Well, um, I haven't gotten them developed yet." Amelie said, tensing up when Khira moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Truthfully? Yes."

"So standing in the middle of a battlefield and delivering a speech doesn't make you nervous, but I do?" Khira smirked. "Why?"

"I-I don't know." Amelie swallowed being so close to the hyena princess.

Khira took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I don't want you to be nervous around me." She said, sounding almost sad. "I wouldn't ever hurt you or anything."

Amelie frowned. "No, it has nothing to do with that, honestly. You're just so beautiful and I'm-"

"Twice as beautiful?" Khira asked, arching an eyebrow. "Twice as amazing?"

"Are you kidding me? You took on like 30 guys in the arena."

"And you got a dragon to adopt you. How is that not amazing? You stopped a war, brought happiness to villains, do I need to continue?"

Amelie could feel her cheeks burning. "I suppose not."

"Good. So, what would you like to do?"

/

Maleficent stretched as she got out of bed. Regina groaned softly and rolled over, burrowing deeper into the blankets once Mal's heat was gone. The dragon smiled and gave her a quick kiss before going to check on the rest of the family. More specifically Sebastian. She wasn't too worried about the others. She found Lily asleep on the cot in the nursery. Why she didn't just move the crib to her bedroom Mal didn't know. Sebastian was sleeping soundly under the watchful gaze of Chesh. She gave the cat a gentle scratch behind the ears as she stepped back, silently closing the door behind her. She found that Amelie's room was empty and Belle was asleep in her mother's, but she wasn't too surprised by that. Cynder often spent her nights at Ingrid's and Amelie was probably off with Khira. At the moment she heard the smack of wood hitting wood and frowned as she moved to walk to the back door and stepped outside. Amelie and Khira were sparring with a pair of bow staffs. A smile touched her lips at the sight. The idea of Amelie fighting still bothered her, but she could see that Amelie was in good hands. Khira took great care with her instruction, although it seemed more in fun than actual training.

"Be careful with her." Maleficent called with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Khira said, laughing as she tripped Amelie. The girl scowled and got back to her hands and knees, panting and out of breath while her companion hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Don't stay out too late, you know I need your help tomorrow, Am."

"Got it, Mom. I'll be in soon." Amelie suddenly tackled Khira, making them land in the creek situated in her garden. They both started laughing and giggling while Mal numbly walked back inside up to her bedroom. Regina was awake, looking at her phone.

She frowned when Mal walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Amelie called me Mom." Mal said softly, a grin starting to take over her face. "I don't even think she realized it, but she did, Regina. She called me Mom."

Regina smiled and opened her arms for Mal to dive into them. The dragon started purring loudly.

"I want to celebrate. We need another party."

"Another party? Mal-"

"I will not be deterred, Regina. This is a great occasion. She has no idea how happy she has made me." Mal said, kissing her forehead. "In more ways than one."

Regina smiled and hugged her again. Both of them fell back onto the bed. "I love seeing you so happy over such small things."

"The small things are the best things."

"Very true."

Maleficent decided to have the biggest party the villains had ever thrown the next evening. She wanted the entire town to feel as wonderful as she did at hearing Amelie's words. Of course she didn't tell Amelie why they were having a party, but she didn't need to. The day after was when she really set into motion her plans for a school. She had Storybrooke shaking as she made the great castle rise right out the earth. Amelie, Khira, Belle and Regina walked through with her creating the various classrooms. She wanted the children to learn things from their old world as well as the new one, in case they ever wanted to leave Dark Storybrooke and see the rest of it or attend school somewhere else. Many of the Dark Storybrooke citizens would play a role in the school, but she actually wanted it to be something the kids were interested in, or else what was the point of wasting hours in a day. With the basics of that done, she took the family out to dinner and that evening, she was a bit surprised to see Amelie walk downstairs in a form fitting little black dress and tall matching heels. She was wearing makeup and had her hair straightened.

"What is this?" Mal asked.

"It would appear little Amelie has a date." Regina smirked from her place on the couch.

Chesh and Lily oohed and Amelie flipped them off. She looked at Mal. "Can I go, Mal? Please? I promise to be back by midnight."

Mal narrowed her eyes. "And you'll be going with?"

"Khira of course. She'll protect me."

"And she's not coming to pick you up?"

"I'm going to pick her up." Amelie said, flashing a pair of puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Mal sighed and nodded. Amelie leaped up and down and gave her a hug. "Be safe and have fun."

"Okay, thank you. You're the best. Love you guys!" She called as she raced out the door.

Mal went to sit next to Regina, pulling the former mayor's feet into her lap. She noticed her lover's eyebrows frowning up and tapped her foot to get her attention. "What are you thinking about?"

"Laila."

Mal frowned. "Why?"

"I spoke to her several days ago. She wanted to know about Amelie and she seemed to think that I was a more worthy confidante than you or simply asking Amelie herself. I honestly fear her reaction to this."

"What do you mean? Is she a threat to Amelie?" Lily asked, looking up.

"Unrequited love is a powerful thing." Regina replied. "But there is something...off about her. Something that is clearly infatuated with your little scribe."

"She's in Storybrooke." Mal assured her. "She can't cross unless Amelie brings her across herself and we all know that is unlikely to happen. Don't worry." Regina nodded and moved into her lap, cuddling into her arms. Cynder and Ingrid suddenly burst into the house, nearly breaking the door off its hinges and Cynder ran upstairs.

"Where's Belle?" Ingrid asked.

"We haven't seen her since dinner. What's wrong?" Mal sat up as Cynder came rushing back downstairs.

"She's not in." The dragoness growled and both blondes went back outside.

/

Belle looked up at the man she used to love. The man she thought loved her. Perhaps he did, but it wasn't a love she could ever settle for, not again. He made it clear. Too clear that he wasn't going to change. He was never going to change and no matter how much love she poured into their relationship, she simply was not enough. He would always love his power more. Rumple looked back at her, his eyes falling down to her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but Ingrid had complimented her on her glow earlier that morning. She liked Dark Storybrooke, she liked its people. They were villains but they didn't hide, they didn't put up a mask, they didn't try to manipulate those they loved. They were themselves. Completely, utterly and unapologetically themselves. It was true that she had only been here a week and barely really knew anyone besides Amelie, Cynder and Ingrid, who had taken it upon themselves to care for her, but she was sure that she trusted them far more than Rumple.

"Belle, please. We need to talk about this." Rumple said slowly. "You have our child. **Our** child. I can't-"

"Hurt us." Belle said, remaining strong in her resolve. "If I'm over here, you can't hurt me or my child. Because we both know you will."

"I would never!" Rumple hissed.

"Just like Baelfire?"

"I was a different man then."

"Different?" She laughed. "Rumple, you haven't changed one bit and you never will. You care about your dagger, your power, more than anything. Don't you dare lie to me and say otherwise. After a time, Rumple, I get tired of having the same argument, going through the same motions, constantly trying to get myself out of the danger you almost always put me in, and I'm done."

"I did what I thought was best-"

"Just last week you locked me in the pawn shop!"

"Because you said you would leave me and take our child!" He snapped. "And you did. I have a right to my baby. I won't be like Ruby and Lily and you can't just take-" A rush of air nearly pushed them both to the ground as Cynder landed in her dragon form, shaking the earth. She bowed her massive head over Belle protectively, allowing Ingrid to climb off her back.

"Belle, are you alright?" The Snow Queen asked, looking her over..

Belle quickly nodded. "I'm fine, what's going on?"

"You missed our date. We were worried."

"Date?!" Rumple yelled. Cynder silenced him with a fierce roar that made Ingrid and Belle cover their ears. The dragon lowered her head again, hiding Belle from the Dark One's sight, staring him down at the same time. Rumpelstiltskin met her gaze defiantly, but she already had what he wanted and there was no way for him to fight her. It wouldn't be an easy battle either. He'd seen the goddess training with Mal and Lily, doing battle in the sky.

Belle rolled her eyes at her former husband. It wasn't a date like he thought it was. At least she didn't think it was. Maybe? "I'm tired, I should go home."

"We'll take you there." Ingrid promised. Cynder relaxed her stance and shifted down into human form.

"Belle!" Rumple called. "Belle, this isn't over!"

"It is." Cynder growled. "Now deal with it."

"No." He snarled. He looked directly at Belle as he said it.

"Clearly, I made a mistake coming here tonight." She said slowly. "I won't make it again." She nodded to Cynder, who teleported them straight to her bedroom in the dragon mansion.

"Are you okay?" The goddess whispered.

"No." She sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just-"

"Relax, dear." Cynder bid her to sit and the blonde took a seat on either side of her. "You are safe here. He will never hurt you or your child. This, I promise you."

"No, you can't. He won't ever stop. He is ruthless when he wants something. He's just as bad as Regina was, if not worse." She dug her hands into her hair, shaking at the mere thought of what he would do. He could do anything and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Belle." Ingrid said sternly, taking her by the chin. "Listen to me, you have us now. The villains protect our own with our every ounce of our beings. You are one of us now and nothing and no one is going to take you from us. Do you understand me?" Belle slowly nodded, but she didn't believe it. "Promise me that you won't leave us." Ingrid continued. "Promise us you won't run away to protect us." Belle nodded again. "Good, now try to get some rest. Stress isn't good for the baby."

Belle sighed. She left the room to take a shower and change and returned to find that the pair of blondes had changed her bed. It was covered in a blanket that resembled a layer of fallen snow that was so soft and warm to the touch. She laid down and Ingrid conjured another blanket to drape over her.

"Do you need us to stay?" Cynder asked.

"Please?" Belle whispered.

Both women climbed into bed with her. She was very warm and silently glad that Cynder didn't give off a lot of heat. With the goddess and the snow queen watching over her she felt safe and comfortable. She just hoped that when Rumple came for his child, they would be able to stop him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gold walked back to his shop in a huff, angrily shaking at the mere thought of that stupid lizard and her icy bitch of a girlfriend touching his Belle. He was not going to stand idly by while his child was born and grew up without him. He would not allow it!

"Hey." The Dark One stopped walking when he heard the soft call. A man walked up to him. A timid, pathetic little thing. Small, scrawny, constantly readjusting his glasses. He was a man the Dark One did not care for in the least.

"What?"

"You want to get to the villains? I can help you."

"Who are you?"

"Jekyll. Dr. Jekyll."

Gold scowled. "And just how, Doctor, do you think you can help me?"

Jekyll reached into the pocket of his raggedy clothing and pulled out a small vial. Something black was inside it, something deadly. It moved, curling into itself again and again, breathing, flexing.

"What is that?"

"It's Blackness. I made it myself." Jekyll grinned, clearly proud of the monstrosity he had created. Proud of this world eating parasite of his.

"You unleashed that on your world? You're the reason the Land of Untold Stories was destroyed."

"It had to be done."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it, Dark One, because those villains have turned everything upside down. We can right every wrong they caused with this."

"The only thing you will do with that is destroy us all."

Jekyll smirked. "Maybe. But it's not like this is the only world we have to live on. You and Belle can go back to the Enchanted Forest with your son. Live out your days together, raise a family. Those left here will get what they deserve. Sounds beautiful, doesn't it?" He held out the vial. "Take it, Dark One. Let it help you think over my offer. Be careful not to drop it."

Gold looked at the monster in his hand. This creature that would devour the world if it were released. "And if I destroy this?"

"Plenty more that came for." Jekyll smiled. "And if something happens to me, it'll be released, so don't try it."

Gold watched the man depart. As far as he knew, Jekyll was supposed to be the good counterpart, and yet he destroyed his world and was now threatening to destroy this one. He was dangerous. He needed to find out just who was working with the man though...so he could eliminate them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

It was almost a week later and Gold found himself standing near the flame border yet again in the dark of night. No moon and softly glowing stars barely provided any light. The flames of the border gave him the gift of sight for the talk that he truly did not want to have, but ultimately had no choice. He heard the sound of magic and looked up as Cora stepped across the border, looking rather regal in an elegant wine red dress and her hair playing around her shoulders, blown by the warm breeze.

"What do you want, Rumple?" She asked.

"How's Belle?"

"Well cared for. Happy, for once. Probably glad that she isn't still locked away in your pawn shop."

"She threatened to take my son." He scowled.

"Yes, and imprisoning her will surely make her stay. What do you want?" Cora walked forward. "If that's all you wanted to know, you could've called."

"We have a problem." He reached into his coat pocket and brought out the vial of Blackness. She took it and conjured a fireball in her hand to see by. He watched her slowly examine it before looking up at him. "Before you get any ideas, this was a gift. From your little friend, Jekyll."

"Jekyll created this? He's no friend of ours. He was the first one to denounce the very people that saved him and join the heroes." She teleported the vial away and crossed her arms. "Then what happened to the Land of Untold Stories was no accident."

"It makes me wonder why you didn't consider that before you brought the madman to our world." Gold scoffed. "He gave that to me to get revenge on you all, to destroy both of our towns and everyone in it."

"It's odd you didn't jump at the chance."

He chuckled and glanced around. "Destroying the world has never been my goal, you know that."

"No, but you were willing to destroy my daughters to accomplish your goal."

"As if you didn't assist." He smirked. Her eyes narrowed and he could tell that her patience was running thin. "Now, before you go running back to your lizard overlord, I could just kill Jekyll, but there would be another problem. He said there's more of this stuff somewhere and if anything happens to him, it'll be released."

"Then you need to find out who he's working with."

He rolled his eyes, biting back the sarcastic retort that so desperately wanted to burst forth. "You can tell the others if you like, but start with Hyde. I will do what I can from here."

"Why don't you just tell your hero friends?"

"Because I don't trust anyone here."

"Except for me?" She arched an eyebrow. "You truly must be desperate."

"As you should be, considering this perfect little town of yours is just as in danger as Storybrooke. Try to keep your plans quiet however, just in case his helper is in your midst."

Cora nodded. "We'll see if we can find a way to counter the Blackness, then you can kill Jekyll anyway."

"I will torture him for the both of us."

"Good." A short pause followed as they looked at one another and he couldn't help but think back to all those years ago, when he had taught her magic, when he had loved her and she had loved him. There was a glow to Cora Mills that he had never seen before. She was almost...radiant. As if the darkness that had taken over her was gone.

"You have your heart back now?"

"Yes. Jafar takes good care of it." She stepped forward and lightly touched his cheek. "It hurts me to see you this way. Alienated, alone. It can be a heavy burden to bear. You know, this wouldn't be a problem if you weren't such a conniving asshole. But you're an asshole who I will help. Now, go home and go to sleep. Let me work." She turned and walked back across the border, disappearing within a cloud of red smoke. He hoped she would stay true to her word and he hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass in the future. Still, this was too big for him to deal with alone. As long as no one antagonized Jekyll while they rooted out his accomplice, they might have a chance at stopping him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

"I want the extent of our borders measured." Mal said, strutting into her office. "I want a map of our town and the measurements of every building, as well as the hyena den and Khan's territory."

Amelie rushed behind her, writing down her commands and decrees while struggling to keep up with the taller woman. "Done."

"Are you busy for the rest of the day? Cora wants to call a council and Regina and I will be working on new designs. We'll need you present."

"I'll be there, but what's going on?" She asked.

"Renovations. The other villains and I want to completely restructure our little town to properly accommodate our new arrivals, as well as distance ourselves even further from the idiots across the border. I have Regina and Killian mapping out the forest as we speak."

"You sent those two to do something together?" Amelie asked with raised eyebrows.

"They love each other." Mal smirked, taking a seat at her desk. "They'll get it done, besides, we need this done within the next week."

"You want to renovate the town in a single week?" Amelie asked.

"We built it in a day." Mal smirked. "Also, I need for you to go to Storybrooke and buy all their party supplies, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Amelie said, writing it down. "Another party?"

"Good, I need everything, and yes, but a very special party."

"You guys aren't tired of partying?" Amelie smirked.

"Not at all." The dragon replied. "The heroes spend their days being irritating and we spend ours as if it's our last. But that's not all. Your mother called, said you left your phone at home, she needs you to pick up some things from your old house." The blonde produced a list from the stack of papers on her desk. Amelie took it and tucked it away. "Oh, and if you would, tell the Lost Boys to go on a little hunting party for me. I need at least 5 deer and for you buy out all of Storybrooke's steaks. Preferably the most expensive. You can borrow Lily's truck if necessary."

"As you wish." Amelie finished writing down the mayor's commands. "I'll be back in an hour, tops."

"Excellent, the council will have gathered by then, so hurry back." Mal handed her a debit card and went back to writing.

Amelie dipped her head and departed to give the Lost Boys Mal's orders. She made a quick stop to pick up Khira and drove Lily's truck to Storybrooke. Her first stop was the store to buy the meat and the party supplies. Khira seemed fascinated by how big it was. They bought almost $700 worth of food and party supplies of every type and color. Then came the hard bit. She was anxious about seeing her father again. She had seen him in passing of course, just glimpses around town but she hadn't made any move to talk to him. She didn't really want to talk to him either.

Khira waited in the truck while she went into her old family home. The first thing she noticed were the bottles and cans. The house stank of booze and beer. Her father was passed out drunk on the couch. It broke her heart to see him reduced to such a state. She quietly cleaned up the house, threw a blanket over him and gathered her mother's things, with a mental note to call her dear old dad later that day. They drove back to Dark Storybrooke, dropped off the supplies and food to Milah and Amelie had to rush to make it to the council in time.

The others had already gathered so she took a seat on the end next to Hyde, who dipped his head to her in greeting. "Now that we're all here." Cora said. "We have a problem. The Land of Untold Stories was destroyed on purpose."

"What?" Hyde said. "What do you mean?"

"Jekyll created the...virus, I guess you could say. He killed your world and he is threatening to do the same here." The Queen of Hearts went on to talk about a recent meeting she had with a certain Dark One. A hush fell over the council after her tale had ended.

"Someone is working with Jekyll. But who would ever side with that fool?" Hyde demanded.

"Someone who knows what he's capable of." Zelena said.

"Zelena is right." Hades agreed. "We need to know all of your associates."

"I am not Jekyll, Lord Death." Hyde replied. "My people despised him and he had no people. I am everything he is not or wishes he were. Our associates did not overlap."

"Maybe someone should follow him." Amelie suggested. "In case he meets this failsafe of his."

"If you are suggesting yourself…" Mal arched an eyebrow.

"Me? No, of course not, I'm not Henry. I mean someone who actually knows how to do that type of thing without getting caught. And even if they do get caught, they know how to get themselves out of it nice and easy."

"We could try that but if the person is caught, we will probably be doomed immediately." Ingrid said. "Is there a way to identify the failsafe? If we find them, then we can just kill Jekyll."

"We would still need to know where their hidden supply was." James reminded her.

"Well, who was here but wasn't supposed to be?" Regina asked. "It must be someone who blends in but still wouldn't fit. We would most likely notice someone acting strange so it must be someone on the heroes side of the border. Someone who knows what they're dealing with."

"So someone who had dealings in both worlds. That'll be a short list." Zelena murmured.

"You don't think it was Laila, do you?" Amelie asked, looking at Mal. She fit the category they were looking for. She could blend in with the other students in Storybrooke and pretend like she was from this world and part of the curse, but she wasn't.

"She's a likely candidate, but I want proof before I convict a child." Maleficent said. "If you find out where Jekyll is staying, one of us could go to him at night-"

"You want to seduce that insipid son of a bitch?" Killian asked.

"No, you twit, I meant go to his house and rip out his heart and make him tell us who he's working with, where he hid the rest of this monstrosity and how he even came by such a thing."

"Oh, right. Much better plan."

"I can do that." Amelie volunteered.

"Good, do it tomorrow. The rest of us will continue work for next week. If any problems arise I will call the council again. If anyone has any better ideas, come to me immediately. You are dismissed. Amelie, Regina, Hyde, accompany me to my office please." The others departed and Maleficent teleported them straight to her office. "Why would Jekyll do this, Hyde?" She asked, mindlessly handing Regina some scrolls and papers, which the former queen spread on the desk. Amelie looked them over and found that they were new designs for many of the buildings in town, as well as new buildings altogether.

"He is a small, weak man." Hyde said, attracting her attention. "This Blackness gives him a power he never had. He wants respect, admiration, adoration, anything to make him feel like more of a man."

"You're telling me he's going to destroy our world because he wants **respect**? That's it?!"

"No, I'm telling you he already destroyed a world because he wants respect."

"Then why not tell everyone what he did, what he's capable of doing?" Regina asked. "It makes no sense for him to go through all this and then not tell the world."

"I believe he will."

"Mother did say that Jekyll wanted Rumpelstiltskin to make the first move. Maybe he wants to be the hero. Rumple will take all the blame, all the hatred, after all it's nothing new and his wife, his only reason for being good really just left him, taking their unborn child with her."

Maleficent nodded. "And once Rumple releases the Blackness, he can swoop in and save the day. He probably has an antidote with him."

Regina pulled out her phone. "I'll tell everyone and tell Mother to talk to Gold."

Mal nodded again as her lover left the room. The dragon sat at her desk, seemingly deep in thought. "You may go, Hyde. Thank you." He nodded, smacked Amelie in the back of the head and teleported away. "Amelie, do you truly believe Laila could be a part of this?"

Amelie shrugged, pulling up a chair next to her and rubbing her head. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't know her that well. Or at all, really."

"Would you get to know her?"

"I understand why you would ask that, but I don't want to do that to her and besides, she's not stupid. She knows I like Khira and if I suddenly show up on her doorstep like nothing happened, then she'll be instantly suspicious."

Maleficent nodded slowly and growled softly. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but I'm not scared. I have you guys."

Mal smirked. "But on to fun stuff. I need you to make a list of what designs we don't have."

"You guys are still going to have this party and do the renovations?"

"Absolutely. The end of the world will not stop us from living our lives. Death and darkness is nothing new, my dear. Now, are you ready?"

Amelie pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Yes ma'am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few days it was Regina who lead the new renovations, per the request of her mayor. Most of the buildings were improved and made larger, more buildings were added, new features were added to beautify the town. Mal had dozens of plans ready, all courtesy of her followers. It constantly amazed her of much respect she commanded from the villains and how she put all of this effort into including their ideas and thoughts into their town. Everything they had, came from them. No wonder they chose Maleficent as their leader.

It had been a bit of a long day of reparations and she was just getting to the sheriff station after having to conjure and move three fountains that Mal had made. Instead of cars, there were horses, since Mal could not stand the smell of a car. Why she preferred the smell of a horse to a car, Regina would never know. Currently six black stallions were stabled next to the building, all bearing impressive black and red tack. She walked into the station and found it to be modeled after the one in Storybrooke, except larger, darker and more high tech, surprisingly. Clearly, this was where Lily and probably Ruby had played a larger role in creating. There were dogs too. Some of Cruella's little mongrels. There were six as well: Roscoe, Desoto, Buster, Cerberus, Killer and Diablo. The beasts were napping against the wall while Keith played on his phone, Will Scarlet was reading a book and Thomas was sharpening some arrows. She was a bit surprised when Lily came out of the back room.

"Maternity leave over with?" She asked.

Lily smirked and handed Thomas a badge. "All of you guys roll out. Take the dogs out too. They need the exercise." Her deputies departed and she sighed. "I love my son, but I was getting a little stir crazy. Besides, Grandma damn near kicked me out this morning."

Regina smiled. "I'm glad to see you up and about then."

"Glad to be back. I kinda want to just go home though." Lily admitted. "But I want to stay. Is that weird?"

"That's your baby, Lily. Of course you'll want him within your sight at all times. It's completely natural. Don't worry, he's in fine hands with Cynder watching over him."

"Chesh pops in frequently." Lily smiled. "She's in love in him. Fed him and changed more diapers than I did."

Regina scoffed. "Have you seen a mother cat defending her kittens? Utterly fearless. Unconditional love. You chose well."

"I swear." She said, going to pick up her shotgun. "You and Mom think I'm going to marry Chesh or something. I just got out a relationship with Ruby that I thought was going to be forever. What if Chesh doesn't even want something permanent?"

Regina frowned, leaning on the desk behind her. "Don't doubt your relationship, my dear. That's the worst thing you can do, trust me. Chesh loves you, dearly. She loves your son. When you love someone, don't hesitate to love them. Don't hesitate to show them and say it. Believe me."

"That what happened with you and Mom?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"At that point in time she didn't really want to talk to anyone."

Regina nodded slowly. "Many years ago, she asked me to go with her to her home, where we could build a life together and I would be happier than I had ever been and loved more than i would ever be loved. I wanted vengeance. I told her that if she was willing to wait and then ask me again, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes. That night on the border, I did hesitate. I was worried about what Henry would think, what the town would think, that I would lose all my 'Hero points' if it was found out that I loved a villain."

"How did you decide?"

"Well, as you know we fought. Mal refused to ever ask me again and I was terrified of that. I realized that there is nothing in this world I wanted more than my dragon. And Henry, he and I hadn't been on good terms for a while so that made the decision easier. Look, my point is, you have a beautiful family, you have grown into a beautiful woman. That's not going to change. Chesh is clearly here for the long haul and marriage or not, you two are good together."

Lily blushed at her words. "Thanks, Regina."

Regina smiled. "Um, Mal needs the measurements for the station." Lily conjured them in her hand and gave them to her. The former queen followed her outside where the younger woman mounted her horse. Roscoe and Desoto followed after the stallion as she trotted off. Regina patted herself on the back mentally. Making grounds with Lily was important, especially since she was a child of the woman she loved. She finished her work for Mal and sent the station measurements to the dragon's office before teleporting home. She found Cynder cooing over the baby dragon prince in the living room.

"Regina, can you hold him while I get him a bottle?" The goddess asked.

Regina nodded and took the babe from her. He instantly started whimpering softly. "Oh no no, it's okay, Dragon Prince. Hush, please." She said softly. Honestly, it had been a while since she had been around babies and the memories with Henry came flooding back. "How would you like me to tell you a story, hmm? Want to know about your parents?" Sebastian's crying slowly stopped as she bounced him gently and he continued looking up at her with those vivid green eyes of his. "Okay then. Once upon a time…"

/

Maleficent walked into the house quietly, hoping that Regina was in bed and naked after a long day of preparing for next week. She heard talking and paused in the foyer. "And then, the Dragon Queen dove out of the sky with your mom. You're going to be able to fly one day too. You have the best teachers in the world." The dragon stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame, a smile touching her lips at watching Regina walk around the living room, feeding Sebastian and telling him random stories. "So, where was I on the story? Are you asleep yet? No? Okay, so Mal and Lily flew into the castle walls and tore them down..."

"She is a very good mother." Cynder said softly, appearing next to her daughter. "When will you two be having children?"

"We can't. She's...barren." Mal replied.

Cynder put a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother is a goddess, my love. It would be easy to heal her."

Maleficent immediately turned around, pulling her mother back into the foyer as hope blossomed in her chest. "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Mother. Do not give her this hope if it isn't true. Please."

"My daughter, I know what I am capable of. Healing magic is one of my specialties. It should've been one of yours had I not been imprisoned." She held up her hand and a trio of small vials appeared in her hand. "Have Regina drink these. One a night. You must abstain from sex until the fifth night to allow the magic to have time. She must rest while it does its work. And it **will** work. I've used them before."

"When?" Mal asked, taking the vials.

"When I had you." Cynder answered. "Why do you think I didn't have any more children?" She smiled. "It's because you are the gift I never thought I would receive. Why mess with perfection?"

Mal smiled and looked down. "You should have more."

"One day perhaps. But for now, I am more than content, because of you." She tapped Mal's chin and she looked up. "Tell her the good news. I'll take our prince to bed."

"Does she need to take the vials in a certain order? When will we know it worked?"

"No order and you will know when she becomes pregnant. Just follow my instructions." Cynder walked into the room, alerting Regina. "Let me get our dragon prince to bed. My Maleficent has words to share with you." The blonde purred as she picked up her great grandson and carried him upstairs.

"You're very good at that." Maleficent said, walking to her love and kissing her forehead. "Motherhood suits you."

Regina smiled. "I know. It's been a while though since I told a baby a story. I might've gotten a little carried away."

"Would you like to have a child of your own? Born of your blood?"

"Of course. You know I love kids, but you know I can't…" Regina took a deep breath. "I wish I could give you that."

"There may be a way." She held up the vials and explained Cynder's instructions. "She is confident that it will work. If you want to try it…"

"Absolutely." Regina said breathlessly. "I can really…" She swallowed and looked up at Mal. " **We** can finally have children. Do you-do you want to try?"

"Of course." Regina wiped her eyes and looked at the vials. She opened one with no hesitation and downed it. "How do you feel?"

"Nothing so far-" She froze. Her stomach started to glow, as if a golden light was resting beneath her skin. "Is this supposed to happen?"

Maleficent ran to get her mother. "Is this okay?" She demanded. Regina didn't seem to be in pain, but she was worried that turning into a disco ball was a bad side effect.

Cynder felt of her forehead. "Everything is going fine. Just do not do anything for the next four nights. No magic, no strenuous work, just lay down and watch the pretty box or something."

Maleficent really, more than anything, just wanted to take Regina right now. The thought of a child, their child, it made her excited beyond words. Regina continued to glow softly all the way through dinner and she lit up the whole bathroom when she was taking a shower. "At least I don't need a night light."

"Shut up." Regina said, falling into her arms on the bed. They slid beneath the sheets and Mal kissed the top of her head. "I can't wait, Mal. I hope this works. I hope-"

"It will." Mal pulled her closer and purred softly. It better. She wouldn't be able to witness the heartbreak the brunette would face if it didn't.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mal started planning for a party, Amelie expected the usual thing, but no. Under the dragon's command, the town underwent yet another transformation and it was even more beautiful than before. What really surprised her, were the ships. A dozen or so pirate ships rolled into port bearing friends and comrades. Killian happily greeted his pirate brethren, the most famous of their kind: Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones, Black Sam, Captain Kidd, Captain Morgan, Calico Jack, Mary Read, Anne Bonny, Charles Vane, and that was just to name a few. Ursula welcomed her sister, Morgana to town. As well as two eels that transformed into a pair of slippery characters. Flotsam and Jetsam. Hades was glad to introduce Zelena to Pain and Panic. A giant orangutan with a snake around its neck by the name of Big Louie and Kaa also leapt off the ship, followed by the massive, muscled form of Gaston and his little, pudgy companion, Lefou. Behind them came the arrival of a small group of Huns, lead by the menacing Shan Yu. Doctor Facilier came in on a ship of his own and was quick to flirt with Regina. Mal threatened to throw him the floor of his ship and he wisely backed off. More and more villains and the friends of villains poured into Dark Storybrooke for the party. It was no wonder Mal wanted so much supplies. The dragon seemed pleased. Wearing an impressive black dress with a lion pelt draped over her shoulder and mounds of jewelry, the Dragon Queen caught every eye that passed her.

Amelie joined the dragon on the new and improved balcony to address her followers. "What's that?" She asked, gesturing to the tarp covered board that Lily was fixing.

"You'll see, Scribe." She waited until Regina arrived before raising her hands for silence. "Welcome, my lovelies, to our home. Tonight is a night for friendship, for joy, for drink. This is a haven for the broken, the hated, the tormented...for villains. Pirates, tyrants, thieves, I don't care who you are. As long as you're not as annoying as a fucking hero, you are more than welcome here." There was laughing and cheering from below. "Our little home was called Dark Storybrooke, a more beautiful, more flawed version of the precious little town across the border. I thought it was time we underwent a little change." She nodded to Lily, who pulled the tarp, revealing the new sign for the town. The wood was green and the name was in neat white script. "I welcome you all to the Vale. The Villains Vale." The crowd below absolutely lost their minds. "Tonight, let us welcome our friends. Eat, drink, fuck, fight. No killing please, or you will be shot. Enjoy!" Torches, braziers and street lamps all ignited, illuminating the beautiful streets below that been decked down in a ton of party supplies. The doors of many of the establishments were open and tables of food were left inside, as well as long tables outside. There was a giant stand with various wines, beers and other liquors. Ursula and Morgana DJ'd for them. The Vale exploded into merriment.

"I think I might be in love with this town." Regina commented.

Mal kissed her temple. "Shall we join in?"

"We shall." The pair left together, hand in hand.

"Villainous love." Lily smirked, putting her arm around Amelie. "Beautiful."

"Aren't you guys worried about Jekyll?" She asked.

"That's for tomorrow, after the soreness and hangovers have worn off. Tonight is ours for the taking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

She held perfectly still, staying within the shadows of the trees, crouched to avoid detection. The forest was beautiful this time of day. Sunlight streaming through the trees, butterflies fluttering here and there, the deer herd grazing in the meadow. It was nice. It was a bit of a shame she was about to destroy all of that.

Amelie drew her bow and paused. She waited a few moments before drawing an arrow and preparing to fire. Every movement was tense and slow. She paused again after aiming the bow and moving to one knee. She pulled back the string and took a deep breath, letting the arrow fly. Before it even hit her target, she prepared another one and fired. Two does fell to the ground and the rest of the herd bolted. She ran forward, nocking another arrow and taking aim. A limping young buck caught her attention and she smoothly turned to fire at it, dropping it as well.

"Very good." Came the deep rumble of Khan. "Clean kills. Quick and efficient. You kept yourself calm and collected and more importantly, you got me some food." The massive tiger moved forward into the meadow and Amelie followed.

"Was this about giving me hunting tips or just me getting you breakfast?" She asked.

"Both...but mostly the second one."

Amelie rolled her eyes and helped Khan drag the deer back to the horse drawn cart they were using to bring the deer back to the tiger compound. She helped unload the meat and rode the cart back to the stables where one of the stablehands took over for her and she set off back home. It had been a few months since the last council meeting and no new information had been obtained. Jekyll hadn't contacted Gold either, other than with a note that had the name of a month on it. March. They had no idea what it was for, but they couldn't believe he would wait until march to release his monstrosity. Chesh had taken up the role of spy and spent her days alternating between following Jekyll around and spending time with Lily and Sebastian. There was no news on the front either. Their other attempt at stealing his heart to compel the man to tell them where he was keeping his stash was met failure as Gold was the one who found the sensed the spell on him. It was one similar to the one Regina had placed on Henry, ensuring no one could steal his heart. It left them back at square one and it just seemed like all they could do is wait. Mal hid nothing from her followers, so in order to distract them, she put them to work. After the last big party all of their friends and their followers and henchmen decided to make a home in the Vale, so houses needed to be built and in doing so, making the Vale almost twice as big. Between recording new parts to her storybook for the new villains and doing Mal's bidding, Amelie was constantly on her toes, but she wasn't complaining. This place was amazing.

She made it back into town and found herself smiling at seeing everyone so happy and content in their homes.

"Hello, Scribe." Ursula called as she stepped out of Cruella's store.

"Hi Ursula. Everything okay? Need anything?" Amelie asked.

"I'm going to need for her to stop singing." Cruella said, following after her lover.

Ursula only smirked. The sea witch was glowing and had never looked happier. The little one she was expecting might have a lot to do with that. "Cruella De Vil. Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. She's like a spider waiting for the kill." Ursula grinned at Cruella's annoyed look.

"As much as I enjoy a song dedicated to me and listening to you sing, dahling, this is the 10th encore in the past hour."

"You know we have to go watch 101 Dalmations now, right?"

Cruella rolled her eyes. "Yes. Anything for the little puppy." She said, rubbing Ursula's belly. "Come on. Sorry we can't stay and chat, Am." The dual haired villainess gave Amelie a pat on the head and walked to her car. Amelie made her way over to open the doors for the Queens and once they were safely inside, continued on her way through town. She happened to pass Zelena's bakery and found only Thomas inside behind the counter. It was not to see Zelena herself in so she walked in and bought a doughnut.

"Hey, Thomas. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Manning the fort while Her Wickedness rests. She was tired so the Lord Death took her home."

"And she got you to watch her store?" She said with a smirk as he handed her a doughnut.

"Hey, I am a man of many talents and high moral stature." He put a hand over his heart and she rolled her eyes. "They both could also kill me and I'm getting paid."

Amelie remembered Zelena's story from her book, of the life she lived with her adopted mother before she died. They lived in poverty, constantly searching for ways to make money and keep food on the table. Her mother was a good seamstress, she did carpentry, she chopped wood, she baked bread, she worked in the stables, the woman worked her ass off for her family and bestowed this incredible work ethic on Zelena. When they had saved up enough money, her mother would splurge a little bit and buy Zelena sweets. Sweet bread was her favorite. Cookies and doughnuts and cakes were others. That inspired Zelena's store and its product and the witch poured herself into the place. She approved the recipes and the ingredients and the assistants in the kitchen and came in everyday to make every batch. Half the town was permeated with the sweet smells of her baking and she often treated the people with free samples that might as well as been full meals but how much she gave out. Now though, her store was going to have to take a backseat to the town's newest arrival that she was expecting to have. In a little while, the Wicked Witch would give birth to a demigod, the child of Hades himself. Unfortunately the pregnancy was quickly sapping her strength and hindering her magic so most days she was forced to stay at home, but her store was in good hands.

Amelie took her treat and departed, making a mental note to stop by and see her favorite witch soon. She made her way home, but paused when she noticed that someone was in Mal's garden. She walked around the house and found Regina at the back of it, digging in the ground. "Regina?"

The brunette looked up and smiled. "How was hunting?"

"Great. The tigers should be good for a while. What are you doing?" She watched as Regina continued digging, using her bare hands, oddly enough.

"Mal said I could plant a tree here."

"Oh. Another apple tree?"

"Yes."

"Want me to help?" Amelie asked, putting down her bow and taking off her quiver. Regina leaned back on her knees and wiped her hands while Amelie got down to digging. "Why don't you just use magic?" She asked.

"This should be done by hand." Came the soft answer. "It's for someone. It doesn't need to be wide, just deep."

Amelie paused. "Daniel?"

Regina nodded. "Today is the anniversary of his death."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She waved her hand dismissively. "No one really knows. I've spent this day alone since it happened. I feel that if I don't do something like this, he might be forgotten. He doesn't deserve that."

"He didn't have any family?" Amelie asked.

"No. None that seemed to care anyway." Regina shrugged, looking away. "He deserved to live. He should've had a chance at life. I've forgiven Mother for many things, but this is...still difficult to deal with. It's always been. He lost his life...simply because he loved me."

"Cora was also heartless and crazy then." Amelie pointed out. "But you're right. He shouldn't be forgotten." She finished the hole and backed away as Regina planted a dark red seed in the grass and covered it up, moving the earth almost gently.

"Today is also the anniversary of Leopold's death."

Amelie frowned and looked up at her. "You did that deliberately, didn't you?"

"I did. He was a stupid man." Regina growled. "A stupid king. A woman saves his daughter and his first instinct is to ask her to marry him? An 18 year old girl who he knows nothing about. The daughter of the woman he threw away. I suppose many would've leaped at the chance, but fuck him and everything about him. From his daughter to his wife to his kingdom." Amelie already knew the man did nothing but ignore Regina during their marriage, but he had the nerve to act jealous and suspicious if she smiled too often or had any friends. He may have been a good father, maybe even a good leader, but he was a terrible husband, at least to his second wife. Amelie opened her mouth but Regina raised a finger. "If you say that you're sorry again, I swear-"

"No. I was going to say I wish things were different. For you, not him. I don't care about Leopold, but, I wish Daniel got to live his life and you didn't have yours ruined."

"Ruined?" Regina arched an eyebrow. "My life is wonderful. It took a bit of hell to get here, but there is nowhere I would rather be. I have the greatest woman in the world waiting for me as soon as I go inside. I have Lily and Sebastian and Cynder and you and all of the Vale. For the first time in a long time, I feel at home. I'm happy. I just wish Daniel got to have this feeling."

"I'm sure he did." Amelie replied. "When he was with you." Regina glared at her while trying not to cry. She used magic to clean her hands and wipe her eyes, careful not to mess up makeup. She cleaned Amelie's hands and they both got to their feet. Amelie went to collect her quiver and bow. When she turned around, Regina was standing next to a massive apple tree that was twice the size it should've been, the branches stretching up and even over a part of the house. "Oh my…"

"Daniel and I used to meet under this apple tree." Regina said softly.

"This is the original tree?"

"Yes. Mal wanted to make sure there was room for it." The former queen reached out to touch the tree. Amelie was quiet, not really sure she should speak. Eventually, Regina did again. "Mal is going to build a park with an apple tree as its center. She's going to name it Colter Park. After Daniel. I was going to put this tree there, but I can't bring myself to part with it, or share it. It's much more than a tree. It always has been." For most, this would just be a tree, a plant that produces, but for Regina, it was so much more. A symbol of the life she could've lived, had wanted more than anything to live. A symbol of a time in her life when she was young and soft and innocent. Before she had been broken and filled with hate and fear and vengeance. Before her heart turned black, before all of the sadness and tragedy that her life would soon be mired in. Before it all there was peace, there was love and hope and Daniel. Before it all, there was this tree. As it continues to live and thrive, so has its owner.

"You know, what if I add another part to the book?" Amelie asked. Regina raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "A lot of you lost people that meant so much to you. I could add another section in the book for those lost. With pictures and quotes or a few words from you guys. For Daniel and Prince Henry and even Rocinante." Regina smiled at the mention of her father and her treasured steed. "Maybe Ursula would like a page for her mother or Hyde for Mary or Khan for his family."

"There is going to be a lot of tragedy in this book of yours." Regina said.

"That's true." See thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect idea. "Then I'll write something good at the end. Write about you guys now. The Villains Vale, a paradise for villains, where all of you are living your happily ever afters. Ursula and Cruella are having their first baby. Zelena is pregnant now. You and Mal are trying. Everyone else-"

"We're not trying anymore."

Amelie looked at her stomach and then back up at her. Regina only smirked. "Are you serious? Does she know?"

"No. So say nothing or I won't get any peace tonight. I'll tell her soon, but definitely not tonight."

"Okay, but congratulations!" She glanced at the house to see anyone had heard. "Mal is going to freak out."

"I'm still freaking out." Regina admitted. "It's been a dream of mine for so long and now I get to give children to the woman I love more than anything in this world. This is a paradise. Come on, let's get inside. Cynder and Ingrid are making dinner."

"Can't wait." Amelie said, almost bouncing next to her. She couldn't wait to see Mal's reaction.

"Calm down, she'll know something's up." Regina warned.

"Right, right." It was difficult to not spill the secret over dinner, and she was sure Mal was giving her a funny look half the time, but Regina quick to distract her. It wasn't until the next day that Amelie went to her office and found the beginning of the next section of her book waiting for her. In a manila folder on her desk, were Regina's pictures. The first was a portrait of Daniel taking one up one side of the page, and adjacent to it was a picture of him and Regina together beneath their precious apple tree. Amelie found herself smiling as she turned the page. The next was of Prince Henry, one in his youth and the other was when he was older, sitting on the back of a horse with a small Regina in his arms. The last was a picture of Rocinante. All of the pictures were in color but they were either drawings or paintings that were exceptionally well done that lead her to believe they were conjured. It was probably to fit the theme of her storybook. They were beautifully done and would be the first new additions to her storybook. With all of these new ideas there was a lot she needed to get started on, so she set to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the top of Granny's she waited for her quarry, annoyed at having to follow this boring man yet again. Chesh curled up and waited for him to pass before walking along the roof keeping pace with Jekyll. Honestly, she didn't understand much of this. Hyde was everything Jekyll wanted to be: handsome, suave, actually well liked. Surely his beef was with him and not the ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD! Chesh fluffed out her fur, teleporting to the next roof. This son of a bitch was threatening her little tomcat. If only they knew his accomplice, then she could scratch his face off. So far, Jekyll was a loner. He seemed to try and mingle with the other heroes, especially the Charmings, possibly hoping for that respect and authority he so desperately seemed to want, but he lacked a lot of social skills and the Charmings were usually wrapped up in themselves. Until tonight, when the Charmings were suddenly really friendly. Jekyll had freaked out

After a few more minutes of walking along the rooftops she hopped onto a tree and nimbly climbed down, using the bushes and trees along the road. They had left the main town behind and Jekyll turned off through the woods. This was new. Chesh teleported along the trees after him, using the branches and leaves for cover. Where was he going? If she remembered correctly, this path would take them to the dwarf tunnels. Of course. She used her invisibility spell intermittently as she continued her pursuit into the bowels of Storybrooke. He knew where he was going at least. There was no light in his hand from a phone or flashlight, no paper for a map either. There was no telling how long he had been coming down here to learn the walkways before she had been assigned to follow him. Or maybe Regina left a map in her office? It would be easy to steal.

It took a while before they reached their destination. Jekyll walked to a door and went inside. Chesh waited for close to an hour for him to leave again. She couldn't find anything different about him, but she could catch up to him later. Once he was gone, she went inside the room, silently closing the door behind her and it was where her heart fell into her stomach. It was a laboratory of sorts, like something out of a horror film. What truly concerned her was the massive tank full of crawling blackness, a pool of darkness just waiting to be released to devour the world. She changed into a human and backed up against the door, just in case Crazy came back for anything and she would know if it opened. She pulled out her phone and started to take pictures. After a minute she moved away from the door, taking quick pictures of the notes and drawings he'd made and sending it all to Lily and Regina as fast as possible, hoping they could make sense of it and if necessary, something to help them. She heard the door creak and instantly turned around, letting out a yowl of pain at the loud bang. Pain shot through her ears, far worse than the hole in the chest.

"I knew you were coming." Jekyll grabbed her by the hair and she lashed out, raking his face with her claws and knocking them both to the ground. The gun flew across the room. "You've signed the death warrant of this entire town!" He hissed in her face, sounding very far away.

Chesh teleported behind him and shifted into her tiger form, letting out a deep growl. Jekyll barely had time to turn before he was smacked through a table by a giant paw. Her magic faltered and it was only then that she felt the hot blood running through her fur. She collapsed, once again in human form. **No, no, no.** She looked around for Jekyll and found him crawling towards the gun. Every breath was racked with pain, but she dove on top of him anyway, wrenching him away as hard as she could. Jekyll pulled out a knife, but she blocked it and raked his face again. A swift turn, followed by an even quicker elbow shattered her nose, but that only pissed her off.

"You've doomed them all!" Jekyll screamed as she hoisted him up and slammed him against the table. "Your precious town, your little girlfriend and her mangy kid! Hyde sentenced you all to death and you just sped up their fate!" He spat blood everywhere as he spoke.

"Tell me how to get rid of it and I'll spare you."

"There is no getting rid of darkness, you stupid cat!"

"Where is the antidote?!" She demanded, wrapping both hands around his throat. He let out a sickening laugh and she growled and threw him across the room. There had to be something here. Would he be stupid enough to leave the cure to this thing in the same room? **Probably not, no one could be that stupid**. However, there was always hope. She leaned against the table to take a few deep breaths, a hand went to the wound in her chest, still pumping out blood. Everything was getting dark... **Stay awake. Just a few more minutes. Stay awake.** She decided to retreat, but she was going to take him with her. She had to or he would just release the blackness. Another loud bang nearly made her see stars and she dropped to the ground, writhing in agony with both hands pressed against the side of her head. Her ears couldn't take the sound of the gun. They were like bombs going off right next to her eardrums. Chesh looked up at her assailant and even her face must've betrayed her shock. "Ruby?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
